La vida no es nada sencilla
by Bibliofila
Summary: ¡Aca se viene todo el poder de Mada mada dane!. Bueno este es mi primer fic del Príncipe del tenis. ¡Ojalá les guste!, es un RyoSak que no se pueden perder. Es una especie de epilogo. ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡EL CAPÍTULO 23 SUBIDO! "Al fin otro matrimonio"
1. Chapter 1

La vida no es nada sencilla

-Echizen, he perdido- dijo el capitán Tezuka de Seigaku, la escuela que había acogido a ese chico de mirada gatuna y de cabello verdoso.

-¡yo voy detrás de ti, Echizen!- grito Momo-sempai

-y yo te estaré esperando- dijo Ryoma sonriendo sinceramente

Sakuno veía a su enamorado, esa sería la última vez que lo vería y estaba muy triste. Pero si es que Ryoma era feliz jugando tenis, ella estaría feliz.

Cuando Ryoma salió de las canchas, Sakuno fue a decirle algo.

-Jugaste muy bien, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno sonriéndole

Echizen la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Mada mada dane- (traducción para los que no lo conozcan: aún te falta mucho)

Sakuno le vio impresionada para luego sonreír más.

-lo sé, pero mi gran sueño es ser tenista profesional. Y para eso voy a entrenar todos los días si es necesario- dijo Sakuno

-entonces, cuando te vuelvas más fuerte. Prométeme que tendrás un partido conmigo- dijo Ryoma mirándola directamente a los ojos

-lo prometo- contestó con total sinceridad Ryuzaki

-bueno, nos vemos- dijo Ryoma yéndose del lugar y dejando a Sakuno divagando en sus pensamientos mientras veía alejarse a su amado, la última vez que lo vería.

"Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?. Le hice prometer que iba a tener un partido con él cuando me volviera más fuerte, y lo cumpliré" pensó Sakuno, mientras llegaban hasta ella los demás titulares de Seigaku que habían entrado a las canchas a hablar con su capitán un momento.

Mientras que Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro y Katzuo estaban hablando sin notar que Ryoma se había ido para siempre y ni siquiera habían alcanzado a despedirse.

Luego de que Ryoma le ganó a Tezuka se volvió a EE.UU. para la final del Gran Slam.

Le fue muy bien jugando en el Gran Slam para menores en EE.UU. y mientras estaba allá descubrió que se había enamorado en Japón.

De una chica, una de pelo largo que siempre la molestaba diciéndole que se cortara el pelo ya que lo tenía muy largo.

Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki. Lo conquisto con su forma de ser, al contrario de su mejor amiga ella era callada, reservada y tímida. Eso le gustaba de ella, además que sentía que se había convertido en su amiga, siempre apoyándolo, preocupándose por él. Y él no podía negar que eso no le gustara, en realidad le encantaba eso, sin embargo se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando ya había vuelto a EE.UU.

De pronto mientras estaba acostado en la cama del hotel en el que se quedaba tocaron la puerta, fue a abrir y allí aparecieron su papá y su mamá.

-hola, Ryoma- dijo su madre saludándolo con una sonrisa

-¡yo sabía que podrías!- dijo su padre-por algo te inscribí-

-y también me inscribiste para que tuviera algunos problemas de decisión- dijo Ryoma mirandolo serio

-algo así. Pero lo lograste, Ryoma- dijo su padre

-típico, hombre viejo- dijo Ryoma (así le dice Ryoma a su papá algunas veces)-¿qué hacen aquí?-

-nos volvemos a vivir a EE.UU.- dijo su padre

-¿qué?- dijo Ryoma impresionado

-si, para que juegues en otros campeonatos importantes, pequeño hombre- dijo su padre

-¿nunca vamos a volver a Japón?- dijo Ryoma impresionado

-tal vez si, tal vez no- dijo su madre

-¿por qué esa cara?- dijo su padre, y después se dio cuenta -¡yo lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba la nieta de la profesora Ryuzaki-

-¡eso no es verdad!- dijo Ryoma negándolo

-no puedes engañarme, Ryoma- dijo Nanjiro Echizen-soy tu padre-

Ryoma lo miro serio

-si quieres, podemos volver a Japón- dijo su madre -si te importa mucho, cariño-

-¡no, ¡no! Yo voy a quedarme acá, jugando- dijo Ryoma

-está bien, como tú quieras Ryoma- dijo su padre

Han pasado 10 años desde esa escena.

En un departamento, no muy amplio se encontraban dos mujeres de 22 años aproximadamente.

-¡apresúrate Sakuno, ya va a empezar el partido- dijo Tomoka, que se había dejado el pelo largo hasta la cintura

-ya voy- dijo Sakuno entrando con una bandeja con tazas de té, su pelo ahora estaba más corto, estaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros

-hace tiempo que no vemos a Ryoma- dijo Tomoka

-tienes razón- dijo Sakuno sentándose y dejando el té que acababa de preparar en la mesita, en eso recordó la promesa que le había hecho hacia ya 10 años

-han pasado 10 años- dijo Tomoka

-extraño tanto ir a los partidos de Seigaku- dijo Sakuno

-pero fuiste a más que yo- dijo Tomoka

-eso es porque tú no tenías tiempo- dijo Sakuno

-no es mi culpa tener hermanos chicos- dijo Tomoka

Sakuno se rió, y comenzaron a ver la TV, donde había un hombre de pelo negro que al sol se veía verde, con ojos color miel y mirada gatuna, vestía unos pantalones cortos blancos, una polera manga corta azul con rojo.

Muy lejos de allí en EE.UU.

Ryoma suspiró mientras guardaba sus cosas, y salía al estacionamiento que es donde había dejado su auto

-Muchos periodistas lo tomaron por sorpresa pero él sólo siguió de largo y ni los miró

Ya no había jugadores que pudieran siquiera anotarle un punto y eso le aburría hasta el cansancio.

Mientras manejaba por las calles de Nueva York, le llamó su manager.

-¿alo?- dijo Ryoma

-Ryoma, ¿cómo fue tu partido?- dijo su manager

-¿cómo crees?- dijo Ryoma

-ganaste de nuevo- dijo su manager

Ryoma bufo exasperado

-sé que estás cansado de no tener a nadie a quien puedas vencer difícilmente. Por eso te inscribí en un nuevo torneo- dijo su manager

-¿en serio, ¿dónde queda?- dijo Ryoma bajándose de su auto y subiendo en el ascensor a su departamento

-en Tokio, Japón- dijo su manager

A Ryoma se le cayeron las llaves de su departamento de la impresión y su manager se extraño por su reacción

-¿qué pasa, Ryoma?- dijo su manager

-¿quiénes jugarán?- dijo Ryoma

-Kunimitzu Tezuka, Syuzuke Fuji, Keigo Atobe, Shinji Ibuu, Akira Kamio, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaoru Kaidoh, y muchos más- dijo su manager

A Ryoma se le formo una sonrisa mientras entraba a su departamento

-entonces, ¿aceptas?- preguntó su manager

-por supuesto que si- dijo Ryoma

-bueno, tú vuelo sale pasado mañana. Deberás estar algunos meses allá- dijo su manager

-bueno, le voy a dejar el departamento a mi padre- dijo Ryoma

-bueno nos vemos en el aeropuerto pasado mañana a las 23:00- dijo

-nos vemos allá- dijo Ryoma

Luego Ryoma corto y miro al cielo

-Japón- dijo pensando en una chica

----------------------------------

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic del principe del tenis.

Aunque ya he escrito muchos fics de otros animes.

A los que les interese tengo una página del príncipe del tenis, la dirección es la siguiente:  http/groups. se hayan divertido con mi fic, y muy pronto verán de lo que soy capaz. Mada mada dane.


	2. Viajando a Japón

¡Hola a todos, me impresiona y complace ver como me han llegado reviews. En los otros dos fanfics que he publicado en está página, me llegaban 2 por capitulo, era muy triste jajaja.

Bueno disfruten.

Contestación reviews:

natalia riddle: que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí la continuación

scooky: gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y tienes toda la razón Ryoma es un despistado, pero…¡ES TAN LINDO!. Y en este capitulo vendrán muchas sorpresillas…¡disfruta!.

Iris: ¡gracias, pero más tarde vendrá eso. Ahora puse la página en mi profile. Bueno te dejó, chao.

Viridiana: que bueno que te haya gustado. Mi página está en mi profile, ahí busca. Pero si no la encuentras, más abajo voy a dar mi mail.

aiko1504: jojojo, para ti también. ¿Te crees Santa Claus? Jajajaja.

Ryosaku: konichiwa, arigatou. Sí, todos me han estado diciendo que no pueden entrar, por eso ahora mi página está en mi profile, y también voy a dar mi mail al final del capitulo. Arigatou nuevamente, y tu fic es demasiado cool. No me dejes con la duda de lo que pasara BUABUABUA, y yo estoy muy orgullosa de decir que…la próxima semana no tengo casi nada de clases XD . Yo también quiero ver que pasa en el reencuentro, aún lo estoy pensando y el partido igual XD. Bueno adiós, cuídate y actualiza pronto.

YO APOYO A RYOMA-SAKUNO FOR EVER.

slamina: bueno, estoy muy en desacuerdo contigo XD. Cuando uno quiere lo puede, y eso está comprobado, yo misma lo comprobé. Y la profesión de ella es una sorpresa. Y aquí va la continuación, disfruta. Adiós, cuídate.

ceci-usui: jajaja, hola. Obvio, si es el príncipe. Sakuno…ya verás. Y eso de las clases de sentimentalismo me dio una gran idea. Y si es que se prometieron un partido, es obvio que van a tener uno, jajaja. Y los partidos contra los tenistas japoneses se vienen. Bye-bye.

Volando a Japón

Ryoma Echizen, de tan sólo 22 años estaba volando con destino a Japón. Ya había ganado todos los torneos de EE.UU. sin ningún esfuerzo e iba por más.

Siempre fue bueno, en un principio era una copia de Nanjiro Echizen, su padre, pero luego cambió a su propio estilo gracias al capitán Tezuka. Lo cambió mientras estaba en Japón, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría ganarle a su padre ni a otro con el estilo de su padre, así que decidió mezclar los dos estilos.

En ese momento mientras leía una revista de tenis que había comprado en el aeropuerto para no aburrirse en el largo viaje hasta Tokio, Japón, vio una foto de una chica que se le hacía conocida. Está chica tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, lo tenía tomado en una cola de caballo y llevaba una cinta en la cabeza, tenía ojos color miel y andaba vestida con una falda blanca, y una polera celeste con blanco. Ryoma comenzó a leer la información que allí había.

"Nombre: Sakuno Ryuzaki

Edad: 22 años

País: Japón

Estilo de juego: en un principio era defensa con ataque pero luego sin saber el porqué cambió a ataque

Categoría: singles

Escuela en la que estuvo: Seigaku

Estatura: 1.65

Nacimiento: 18 de Febrero

Técnicas: juego a dos manos, split step, bolea excavadora, bala Ryuzaki

Es una muy buena persona, humilde y callada. Le encanta jugar tenis.

Ha ganado 2 de los 4 torneos de tenis realizados en Japón para mujeres.

Cuando era pequeña era muy mala en tenis, pero ahora es todo lo contrario.

Es muy competitiva con Ann Tachibana, ella es la otra que ha ganado 2 de los 4 torneos de tenis realizados en Japón.

A continuación una entrevista que tuvimos con Sakuno Ryuzaki:

Sakuno: siento la tardanza (dijo entrando al lugar donde haríamos la entrevista)

Reportero: no importa, Srta. Ryuzaki. Su manager me ha mantenido entretenido mientras tanto

Sakuno: muchas gracias, Thomas

Thomas: de nada (sale de la estancia)

Reportero: ¿cómo le ha estado yendo en los entrenamientos?

Sakuno: muy bien, he estado entrenando duro para ganar el próximo torneo, y vencer a Ann Tachibana

Reportero: que bien. ¿Usted se conocía de antes con la Srta. Tachibana?

Sakuno: sí, el club en el que mi abuela era entrenadora, una vez se enfrentó contra Fudomine. Y allí la conocí y supe quien era. Pero nunca creí que se volvería mi rival

Reportero: los giros que da la vida

Sakuno: exactamente

Reportero: pasando a otro tema..¿Usted alguna vez ha tenido novio?

Sakuno: bueno... (Se sonroja ligeramente y trata de evitar que se le note a toda costa)

Reportero: ¿ha tenido?

Sakuno: no, no he tenido novio. Pero sí, cuando era pequeña me gusto alguien

Reportero: ¿pero le gustó, o se enamoro?

Sakuno: ese era un amor más de niñez, más inmaduro. Creo que sólo me gustaba, pero con el tiempo me enamoré y sigo estándolo

Reportero: ¿en serio, y dígame Srta. Ryuzaki. ¿Nos puede decir el nombre de ese hombre?

Sakuno: no, eso no lo voy a decir (se puso firme)

Reportero: lo siento. Pasando a otro tema, hay algo que todos sus fans quieren saber

Sakuno: adelante, pregúnteme

Reportero: ¿por qué cambió tan repentinamente de estilo de juego, antes tenía un juego defensivo y con ataque pero ahora es puro ataque

Sakuno: bueno, eso es por algo que me pasó. Que influyó en mi manera de jugar tenis. Muchas personas dependiendo de las situaciones, estado de animo, etc; cambian su estilo de juego y yo lo hice

Reportero: ¿nos podría decir esa razón?

Sakuno: eso es un problema personal mío, lo siento

(De pronto se abre la puerta y entra su manager)

Thomas: Sakuno, tienes que irte a entrenar, tú entrenadora te espera

Sakuno: bueno

Reportero: gracias por darnos este tiempo, Srta. Ryuzaki

Sakuno: de nada"

Ryoma seguía viendo el articulo impresionado, dio vuelta la hoja y allí había otra chica que conoció en Japón cuando era joven pero no recordaba su nombre. Está tenía el pelo castaño claro hasta arriba de los hombros y llevaba chasquilla. Comenzó a leer interesado.

"Nombre: Ann Tachibana

Edad: 23 años

País: Japón

Estilo de juego: defensa y ataque

Categoría: singles

Escuela en la que estuvo: Fudomine

Estatura: 1.69

Nacimiento: 3 de Abril

Técnicas: leaf strenght, zero shiki shot

Tiene el carácter fuerte, y es muy amable.

Ha ganado 2 de los 4 torneos de tenis realizados en Japón para mujeres.

Cuando era pequeña era titular del equipo de tenis femenino de Fudomine.

Es muy competitiva con Sakuno Ryuzaki, ella es la otra que ha ganado 2 de los 4 torneos de tenis realizados en Japón.

A continuación una entrevista que tuvimos con Ann Tachibana:

Reportero: buenos días

Ann: buenos días

Reportero: pasemos a lo importante, Srta. Tachibana. ¿Cómo le ha estado yendo en los entrenamientos, ¿siente que puede ganarle está vez a Sakuno Ryuzaki?

Ann: por supuesto que sí. Los entrenamientos son duros pero por algo son entrenamientos y de alguna forma tengo que volverme fuerte para vencer a Sakuno

Reportero: ustedes se conocían de antes, ¿verdad?

Ann: sí, la conocí en un partido contra Seigaku en el que ella fue a apoyar a su escuela y yo fui con Fudomine, en el que mi hermano era capitán

Reportero: ¿su hermano es Hippei Tachibana o me equivoco?

Ann: no, está en lo correcto

Reportero: su hermano es muy bueno en tenis. Que bueno que ya se dijo la verdad acerca del porque su hermano cometió actos de violencia contra su maestro

Ann: sí, ese tema es muy frágil. Mi hermano no le gusta hablar de él. En realidad ese maestro no tenía la capacidad para ser un maestro

Reportero: le encuentro toda la razón, pero pasando a otro tema. ¿Tiene novio o algo así?

Ann: ¡por supuesto que sí, y lo quiero mucho

Reportero: ¿podría decirnos su nombre?

Ann: claro, se llama Akira Kamio

Reportero: él va ahora a jugar en el nuevo torneo de tenis masculino que tendrá lugar aquí en Japón, ¿o me equivoco?

Ann: no, no se equivoca y estoy segura que él podrá ganar. Él es muy fuerte

Reportero: ya lo creo, cuéntenos cómo lo conoció

Ann: bueno, Akira era un titular de el club de tenis de la escuela Fudomine donde mi hermano era el capitán

Reportero: ah, ¿cuándo comenzó la relación?

Ann: hace un año más o menos

Reportero: llevan poco tiempo, pero se le ve feliz con eso Srta. Tachibana

Ann: por supuesto, yo a él lo adoro

Reportero: se nota

Ann: bueno, ahora me tengo que ir a entrenar

Reportero: muchas gracias por su tiempo

Ann: de nada (salió de la estancia)"

Ryoma se quedó mirando por la ventana y se le formo una sonrisa.

Ryoma: copiando mi estilo, ¿eh Sakuno?

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar feliz por volver a verla. Algo asalto sus pensamientos. ¿Quién era ese Thomas, ¿sería algo más, ¿de quién estuvo enamorada Sakuno cuando era pequeña?. A Ryoma se le tensaron los músculos y apretó los puños, ¿qué le estaba pasando, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que tenía?.

Azafata: señores pasajeros hagan el favor de abrochar sus cinturones, estamos prontos a aterrizar en Japón

Ryoma abrochó su cinturón y esperó a que el avión comenzará a descender. Al fin después de 10 años volvería al lugar en el cual cambió su vida para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció, ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Manden sus opiniones, si es algo malo me ayudan a desarrollarme como escritora y si es algo bueno me entusiasman para seguir escribiendo.

Como lo prometí, aquí está mi mail: chao


	3. Distintas personas, distintos

Diferentes tipos de personas, diferentes tipos de sentimientos.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color entrenaba tenis mientras su manager y entrenador la observaba y le decía lo que tenía que mejorar, etc.

El manager y entrenador llamado Thomas Lewis miraba a su discípula, orgulloso. Su cabellos rubios ondulados desordenados por el viento, y sus ojos negros eran las dos cosas que más marcaban sus rasgos. Tenía un carácter alegre, pero era demasiado obsesivo con las cosas, personas, etc.

-suficiente, Sakuno. Puedes tomarte un descanso- dijo Thomas

-gracias- dijo Sakuno sentándose en una banca

-pienso que estás bien para jugar contra Ann. Sin embargo, siento que algo te desconcentra- dijo Thomas sentándose a su lado

-¿a mí, ¿me pasa algo?- preguntó Sakuno desconcertada

-sí, estás diferente a otros días- dijo observándola detalladamente

-bueno, hay algo. Pero no creo que te interese- dijo Sakuno parándose y observando la hermosa puesta de sol que había en ese momento

-claro que me interesa- dijo su manager y entrenador, Sakuno volteó a mirarlo extrañada- como tu entrenador y tu amigo me preocupo por ti. Además que si no te desahogas rápido no podrás jugar bien en el torneo de pasado mañana-

-tienes razón- dijo Sakuno suspirando pesadamente-es que no puedo parar de pensar en él-

-¿en él? ¿a quién te refieres?- preguntó extrañado y triste Thomas

-Ryoma Echizen- fue la simple y corta respuesta de su interlocutora

-¿el jugador de tenis?- dijo Thomas con celos

-sí, el mismo. Supe que iba a venir a ese nuevo torneo, aquí en Japón- dijo Sakuno

-sí, va a venir- dijo Thomas- pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso, ni lo conoces ¿o si?-

-por supuesto que lo conozco, fue por él que empecé a jugar tenis- dijo Sakuno

-y, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?- dijo Thomas muy ignorante

-nos prometimos que cuando él volviera a Japón, yo sería mejor de lo que era antes en tenis y tendríamos un partido- dijo Sakuno mientras sonreía con nostalgia

-ya veo- dijo Thomas-pero, no te puedes preocupar por eso ahora. Hay una rival por vencer y un torneo que ganar-

-tienes razón, vamos a entrenar- dijo Sakuno parándose y dirigiéndose a su lugar en la cancha

Thomas sonrió y la siguió

-no me importa ese tenista profesional, haré lo que sea para que sea mía- pensó Thomas mientras veía a su no tan joven discípula, que a pesar de que tenía 22 años (4 años menos que él) tenía bastante madurez

-tendré que agradecerle de alguna manera, me ha ayudado mucho- pensó Sakuno devolviendo un poderoso servicio.

No muy lejos de allí Ryoma Echizen se tiraba a la cama del hotel en el que había decidido alojarse. Miro el techo y en el se dibujo a Sakuno Ryuzaki de niña, esas trenzas, esos ojos, la sonrisa que siempre le daba.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo y luego los volvió a abrir y en el techo se apareció una nueva imagen, está vez de una Sakuno mayor.

De mirada triste y opaca, pero con una sonrisa igual. El pelo más corto.

-¿qué habrá pasado tan grave para que hayas cambiado así, ¿dónde quedó el brillo en sus ojos?- pensó recordando la foto que salía de ella en la revista que había comprado

Sakuno se encamino a su departamento, al llegar entro y se encontró con su gato que empezó a sobarle las piernas tiernamente.

Sakuno sonrió levemente y lo acarició.

-ven Riku, te voy a dar un poco de leche- dijo caminado a la cocina

Al llegar ahí le sirvió un poco de leche al minino y se fue a su habitación. Se tiro a su cama, y miro a su velador. Allí había una foto de ella y su abuela hace 1 año.

-Abuela, espero que estés feliz- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla –no, Sakuno. No llores, eres fuerte- se quito la lagrima con la mano y tomo una revista en donde salía una foto de Ryoma

-haz cambiado mucho, Ryoma-kun – dijo Sakuno viendo el rostro del tenista, tenía mirada seria y su pelo verdoso seguía igual que siempre

-ojalá te vuelva a ver pronto- dijo Sakuno

Pasaron los días y llegó el torneo esperado.

-¡llegaré tarde!- dijo corriendo Sakuno por los pasillos para buscar las canchas

De pronto al doblar en una esquina choco contra nada menos que Ryoma Echizen. Este la miro sorprendido y ella a él.

-¿Ryuzaki?- dijo Ryoma extrañado

-Ryoma-kun – dijo Sakuno

--------------------------------------------

N.A: ¡hola a todos, ¿cómo están?. Ojalá que bien…perdón por el capitulo tan corto pero me voy de viaje de estudios mañana al norte de mi país por 10 días. Y aún hago nada de mi maleta XD. Además que debo dormirme temprano o sino no me levanto mañana y se van sin mí.

Ojalá les haya gustado y voy a tratar de escribir en mi viaje, que les vaya bien. ¡Chaito!

Contestación de reviews:

Jaku: ¡hola, me siento muy feliz de que te guste como escriba. Pero debes saber algo y es que es todo a su debido tiempo y no hay que apresurar las cosas XD. Bueno chao

Vickyta-chan: siempre hago los capitulos cortitos porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ahora tengo más porque salí a vacaciones. Y el de si Ryoma se pone celoso tienes que averiguarlo solita, ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, chao.

Morganmiller: hola, Miru. Bueno, no es mi culpa que Ryoma sea tan despistado, así lo crearon XD. Bueno nos vemos, Miru. ¡VACACIONES !

CynthiaXxCeReShItAxX: jajaja, ok. Ryoma en realidad es un poco nerd XD. Obvio que voy a hacer sufrir a los dos, aún queda mucho por ver XD. Gracias por leer el fic.

Ryosaku: konichiwa!. Que bueno que te haya gustado XD. En un principio creí que estaría demás todo lo de la entrevista que hice. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, y estoy esperando tus fics! XD. Muy buenos por cierto. Bueno, cuidate Sayonara!

LiGi: bueno, no sé como te hayan dicho que eran las entrevistas, pero en mi colegio me dijeron que ponían énfasis a todo lo que hacían los entrevistados. Bueno, no importa, trataré de corregirlo. Gracias y Sayonara. Que bueno que te haya gustado

Kmychan: jaja, no no estoy en ese grupo XD. Suena entretenido. Estoy muy complacida de que te haya gustado mi fic. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero no tengo tiempo. ¡PROMESA que el próximo es más largo. Bueno, bye

Scooky: perdón por lo del anterior cap q fue corto y por este también, no te preocupes los próximos capitulos serán largos porque voy a tener tiempo. Sakuno es una buena persona y va a lograr lo que quiere porque ella lo quiere, y no creas. Ella no tiene la misma técnica, sólo algunas cosas parecidas. Aún no la ven jugar XD, y nadie es insuperable en el mundo.

En lo de despistado tienes toda la razón, siempre es así y es lo que le da emoción jajaj XD. Bueno, yo estoy a favor de la pareja Ann-Camio, pero como la mayoría de los que leen dicen que es mejor la pareja Momo-Ann, pensaré si lo cambió o no. Ya verás.

Que bueno que te haya gustado y ojalá sigas leyendo y no te aburras de este fic, que aún le queda mucho XD.

Clea Everlasting: que bueno que te guste. Jaja, ¿quién no seguiría enamorada de Ryoma?. Bueno, cuidate, chao.

Viridiana: Jajaja, aquí tienes una parte del reencuentro. Obvio que Ann y Sakuno son rivales en el tenis, pero fuera del tenis son un grupo de tres mejores amigas con Tomoka. Bueno, en realidad estoy a favor de la pareja Ann y Camio, pero como muchos dicen que prefieren Momo y Ann pensaré en lo que voy a hacer. Adiós, cuidate. Y sé que tu guaguita será muy linda, cuidala mucho porfavor.

Aiko1504: jajaja, ok. Igual encontré entretenido eso jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, estoy muy feliz por ello. SI, todos me han dicho lo mismo vere que hago más adelante. Y sobre quién me cae mejor, me cae mejor Camio es uno de mis amores platónicos XD. Y espero contar con un review tuyo en cada cap, weno gracias y chao

Slamina: perdón por no entender en como lo dijiste XD. Jajaja, si la demostración da emoción XD. Me encantan los hombres celosos, pero no a los extremos. Y Thomas es su manager, ya verás que pasa luego. Bueno, chao y cuidate


	4. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

-¿Ryuzaki?- dijo Ryoma sorprendido por la presencia de la mujer. Ryoma observo con detención a su enamorada, allí sentada en el suelo con su cabello atado en una cola alta, cuerpo esbelto y mirada opaca. ¿Qué le habrá hecho el mundo para que esa linda mirada se borrara, ¿dónde quedaste Sakuno?.

-Ryoma-kun – susurro Sakuno observando al hombre parado frente a ella mirandola con hermosos ojos en forma de gato, cuerpo musculoso, cabello verde y un brillo extraño en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto en ellos, ¿qué era ese brillo?. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo y se paro rápidamente quedando frente a él.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ryoma con un tono mucho menos frío del que usaba antes, sabiendo que le estaba hablando nuevamente a la chica de ojos rojizos

-bueno, participo en el torneo femenino. ¿Qué haces aquí, Echizen?- dijo Sakuno recordando que debía tener modales. Ella nunca llegó a ser nada de Ryoma, ni siquiera amiga. Era sólo una conocida, que en realidad era una conocida muy especial para Ryoma sólo que la mujer ahora tenista no sabía.

-participo en el torneo masculino- dijo Ryoma sorprendido porque ahora le dijera por el apellido, sintiendo como un vació se formaba en su interior al escucharla llamarle por su apellido, ¿dónde quedó el Ryoma-kun?.

-¡que bien!. Intentemos llegar a las finales, ¿está bien, Echizen?- dijo Sakuno estrechandole la mano, con una sonrisa sincera

-está bien- dijo Ryoma estrechándosela a su vez, sintiendo como una ola de felicidad, y unas mariposas aparecían en su estomago, sucediendole lo mismo a Sakuno. Quería abrazarla en vez de darle la mano.

-bueno, ahora me tengo que ir o sino llegaré tarde a la presentación de las jugadoras- dijo Sakuno, soltandole la mano, aunque quería volver a sentir la hermosa sensación que dejó de sentir hace pocos momentos. Ryoma por dentro se entristeció al dejar de sentir el contacto con la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

-bueno, adiós- dijo Ryoma que continuo su camino al lado opuesto del que fue Sakuno corriendo, sintiendo que su vida se iba con ella.

"Se ve mucho más linda en persona que en foto. Aunque es mucho más notorio cuan apagados han quedado sus ojos.

Debo averiguar ¿por qué?.

Mi presentación comienza en dos horas más, puedo ir a ver la presentación de ella" pensó Ryoma tomando un nuevo rumbo a las gradas.

"He visto a Echizen. Que alto está y más guapo también. Bueno, jugare lo mejor que pueda" pensó Sakuno mientras corría a su camarin a cambiarse. "Pero, tal vez haya encontrado a alguien en EE.UU. que lo haga feliz. Si es que es así puedo convertirme en su amiga, aunque si es que estuviera con alguien saldría en todas partes de esos malditos paparazzis. Habrá que esperar para saber" pensó Sakuno que terminó de cambiarse y corrió a presentarse.

-llegas tarde otra vez, Sakuno. Creí que iba a quedarme sin competir contra ti- dijo Ann Tachibana sonriéndole a su máxima rival en el tenis.

-eso nunca, Ann- dijo sonriendo Sakuno –es que me encontre con Echizen cuando iba corriendo hacía el camarin-

-¿con Echizen?. ¡Verdad que participa en el torneo masculino!- dijo Ann recordando -¿cçomo te fue?- preguntó

-¿por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto Sakuno sorprendida

-porque desde que eres pequeña se nota que te gustaba Echizen- dijo Ann

Sakuno iba a contestar pero tuvo que callar porque tenían que entrar a presentarse.

Al salir el sol le llegó en la cara, el sentimiento de emoción del torneo se podía respirar. Había llegado el momento, del torneo Japón Femenino.

Luego del típico discurso de apertura del torneo Ann le pidió a Sakuno que la acompañara a observar la apertura del torneo masculino en la que estaba Akira Camio.

Sakuno observaba a todos los jugadores de tenis que se encontraban allí, había muchos que ella conocía muy bien.

Estaba Akira Camio, el rey de la velocidad y el ritmo como le dice él. Eiji Kikumaru, el tenista acróbata. Shinji Ibuu, frío y calculador con un nivel de jugador Fuji de Seigaku. Jirou Akutagawa, un prodigio en el tenis aunque se quedaba dormido en todas partes. Keigo Atobe, uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón y muy arrogante. Kajimoto Wakato con uno de los mejores servicios que se han visto en el mundo. Reiji Shinjoh, el hombre más frío que puede existir en la tierra y en la cancha. Jaime Mizuki, todo predicho por sus datos y lo único que importa es ganar. Kaoru Kaido, todo su cuerpo es una serpiente, todo su ser es una serpiente. Kunimitzu Tezuka, uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón. Syuzuke Fuji, prodigio del tenis capaz de cualquier cosa. Takeshi Momoshiro, el mejor con su dunk smash. Y por último pero no menos importante Ryoma Echizen, su enamorado, se encontraba ahí con el sol brillandole en el pelo y cara, ¡se veía muy guapo!. Había madurado y eso se le notaba en la mirada, aunque ese brillo que antes observó al chocar con él no se encontraba presente en ese momento. ¿Por qué sería?.

-¡volviste, Ochibi!. Sabía que lo harías- dijo Eiji casi asfixiando a Ryoma. Eiji sintiendose feliz de ver de nuevo al pequeñín y sabiendo de los sentimientos de Sakuno hacía Echizen, el plan que había fabricado con Momo comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza. Sólo falta poco.

-Kikumaru, sueltame- dijo Ryoma azul

-está bien- dijo Eiji soltandolo

De pronto llegan al lugar Ann, Camio y Sakuno.

-¡hola Momoshiro!- dijo Ann sonriendo, mientras estaba tomada de la mano de Camio

-hola, hermana de Tachibana- dijo Momo sonriendo falsamente. En realidad estaba triste, él amaba a Ann, ¿por qué tedría que estar con Camio?. Su interior se desmoronaba poco a poco a medida que los veía abrazarse y besarse.

Ryoma y Sakuno se observaron y sus miradas se encontraron, Ryoma con un gesto de la cabeza le dijo a Sakuno que le siguiera y Sakuno le siguió.

Ya se habían alejado, de todos. Iban caminado por un largo pasillo, Sakuno estaba acompañando a Ryoma a su camarín. Ella ya andaba con sus cosas.

En EE.UU. Ryoma había cambiado, había dejado el orgullo y la timidez de lado.

-espera aquí un momento- dijo Ryoma a Sakuno entrando a buscar sus cosas y saliendo rápidamente.

-¿a dónde vamos a ir, Echizen?- dijo Sakuno

-dejemos los formalismos de lado, nos conocemos hace tiempo. Yo para ti Ryoma y tú para mí Sakuno- dijo Ryoma, no soportando que le dijera Echizen, quería escuchar nuevamente decirle Ryoma como antes. Ese Ryoma suave que escapaba de los labios de ella.

-esta bien, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno sonriendo mientras por dentro explotaban bombas de emociones felices.

-vamos a ir a tomar un helado por ahí- dijo Ryoma llevandola a su auto

-muy bien- dijo Sakuno sonriendo, sentandose en el asiento de co-piloto –lindo auto-

-gracias, lo compre- dijo Ryoma

-¿lo compraste, ¿por qué?- dijo Sakuno sorprendida y extrañada a la vez

Saliendo en dirección a la heladería Munchi's (N/A: es exquisita, es muy rica junto a la heladería Bravísimo).

-porque me voy a quedar a vivir en Japón y necesito un vehículo en el cual desplazarme- dijo manejando por las calles de Tokio. Sakuno sintió que entraba a una de las tantas puertas del cielo, ¡se quedaría a vivir allí!. Lo podría ver cuando quisiera, que feliz se sentía.

Mientras esperaban que los atendieran hablaron de lo que les había pasado los últimos años, Cuando llegó el mesero Ryoma miro hacía arriba y vió a…

------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¡Es tan entretenido dejar en suspenso, me encanta. Bueno este es el 4º capitulo de la vida no es nada sencilla (osea es muy sencilla jajaj XD). Ojalá hayan disfrutado, espero reviews.

Contestación a los reviews:

Slamina: sí, efectivamente está obsesionado con ella y le pone más acción además XD.

Y acabas de leer el encuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno, pero tendrás que esperar al de Thomas con Ryoma muajajaja. Y ya volví del viaje, muy fome…casi muero sin tenis. Era triste y depresivo estar sin el tenis…casi muero.

Jane.Bladen: hola, Miru. Sí voy a poner de las ideas que hablamos en el campo, y obvio que eran buenas, si las ideamos nosotras. Próximamente se viene un fic hecho por las dos XD. Y va a pasar algo por ahí, alguna cosa con Ann/Camio ya veras.

No sé a quién te refieres con que Thomas te recuerda a alguien, te lo juro. Y la pase muy mal allá, tú cachai que me encanta el tenis y ver canchas de tenis y no poder jugar era sufrimiento extremo. Bueno, cuidate, nos vemus.

By Kumi

Lady-Shadow1305: gracia spor tu review, me hace muy feliz. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo. Adelante lee todo lo que quieras. Y pronto, muy pronto habrán MUCHOS encuentros entre Ryoma y Sakuno.

Scooky: ¡hola, ya volví. Y no se me olvidó el fic y mucho menos el príncipe del tenis. Cuando quería jugar tenis o extrañaba el tenis pensaba en el principe del tenis y todo arreglado para mí, fue tan fácil XD.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no es esa la razón por la que tiene esa mirada, es otra.

Obvio que van a jugar ese partido, ese partido pasara a la historia XD, y será de la manera más sorprendente.

Arigatou, y Sayonara.

Cherry flower 04: obviamente seguira entretenido (eso espero, en realidad depende de ustedes). Y yo también amo el RyoSaku, se ven TAN lindos juntos. Gracias por tu review, bye.

Clea everlasting: aca está la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado. Espero tu review.

Vickyta-chan: ojalá este también quedó medio corto, intentare que el siguiente sea AÚN más largo. De a poco se va creciendo XD. ¡Ver a Ryoma celoso es la cosa más entretenida del mundo, apoyo tu gusto XD. Y gracias por tu consejo, pero en realidad no escribo así. Mi manera de escribir es más hacía adentro…sólo que ese día andaba apurada por irme. Próximamente tendré cosas mejores para tu deleite, bye.

Kmychan: es genial dejar en suspenso, me encanta. Gracias por los animos, en realidad eso ayuda mucho al autor a seguir, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, bye.

PD: yo compito en atletismo en el estadio nacional de mi país por mi colegio. Y van barras, siempre me preguntan: ¿escuchaste cómo te gritabamos, yo les digo no. No me interesa eso, las barras no importan mucho en la carrera más bien e desconcentran porque uno tiene que estar concentrado para correr largas distancias (corro 400 mts vallas, 800 mts y 3000 mts). Pero cuando uno escribe un fic es mucho m,ás fácil porque necesita concentrarse menos y canalizar todos los apoyos en uno para dar inspiración. Sé que pensaras que mi carácter es muy frío pero nací así, no es mi culpa XD.

Marip: aquí está el capitulo, ojalá te haya gustado. Sólo tuviste que esperar 4 días más de lo que dije XD. Espero review, bye.

Carmenlita: muchas gracias. Espero review, bye bye.


	5. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryoma miro hacía arriba y vio a su hermano mayor sonriendole.

Ryoga Echizen, cabello verdoso, ojos castaños, cuerpo atlético, y mirada penetrante pero dulce.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ryoma frunciendo el ceño

-que enojon, Chini-suke- dijo Ryoga –trabajo aquí-

Sakuno veía todo sorprendida, quién sería ese chico que hablaba con Ryoma. Ambos son muy parecidos físicamente aunque psicológicamente el chico era mucho más alegre, se le notaba en el rostro, esa sonrisa no se borraba.

Ryoma bufo exasperado mientras volteaba la cabeza.

-y yo que iba a saber que estabas en está parte del mundo, creí que estabas en EE.UU. compitiendo- dijo Ryoga

-si, pero vine para participar en un torneo nuevo- dijo Ryoma que seguía viendo la ventana

Ryoga sonrió, Chibi-suke siempre era así. Ignoraba a la mayoría, a no ser que el tema fuera tenis él no prestaba atención.

De pronto Ryoga se dio cuenta que debía ordenar.

-pero Chibi-suke, basta de charla. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- dijo Ryoga observandolo

-un helado flotante, de ponta con helado de vainilla- dijo Ryoma-y, ¿tú, Sakuno?-

Ryoga por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, miro hacía el frente de Chibi-suke y allí se encontraba una linda mujer de unos 22 años. Su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta, era liso y castaño oscuro, tenía ojos rojizos y una mirada dulce y tierna.

-¿quién es ella, Chibi-suke?- dijo Ryoga sorprendido de que su hermano anduviera con una chica

-ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sakuno él es mi hermano mayor- dijo Ryoma

-Ryoga Echizen, para servirle- dijo Ryoga sonriendo

-Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo Sakuno sonriendole de igual manera-yo quiero un milkshake de vainilla-

(N/A: el milkshake es helado mezclado con leche, ¡es exquisito, yo me derrito por ellos!. Y el helado flotante acabó de inventarle el nombre, pero si existe y es igualmente rico. Es helado con jugo)

-muy bien, la orden llegara en un rato más- dijo Ryoga yendo a decir la orden

"¡Que buena pareja hacen!. Debo saber si es que están de novios o algo. Si es que no, se idea un plan" pensó Ryoga mientras

Mientras tanto volvamos con nuestra pareja preferida.

-¿cómo lograste llegar a lo que eres hoy?- dijo Ryoma-cuando me fui eras un desastre-

-bueno, le pedi ayuda a Momo, y él acepto, y me enseño- dijo Sakuno- cuando te fuiste me quede sin maestro- dijo Sakuno riendo

-entonces decidiste que era tiempo de mejorar, ¿cuánto tiempo te demoraste en mejorar con él?- preguntó Ryoma

-3 meses- dijo Sakuno

-creo que soy un mal maestro. Mejor no tendré que enseñar más porque digo soy un mal maestro- dijo Ryoma poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos

Sakuno se quedó callada, no sabiendo que otro tema poner.

-eto…Ryoma- comenzó Sakuno

-¿mmm?- dijo Ryoma abriendo los ojos y mirandola

-¿cómo te fue en EE.UU.?- Pregunto Sakuno timidamente

-bien. Aunque el ser famoso trae muchos problemas, no sé aca en Japón pero allá te siguen todo el rato y hay un club de fans que me tiene harto- dijo Ryoma molesto

Sakuno río recordando cuando Ryoma tenía un club de fans en Seigaku, recordando que Tomoka era la presidenta.

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto Ryoma extrañado

-sólo recorde que tenías un club de fans cuando estabas en Seigaku- dijo riendo Sakuno

-ah si…ese club también me tenía harto. Molestaban mucho en las prácticas- dijo Ryoma sin pensar

Justo allí llegaron sus pedidos junto con Ryoga.

-Ryuzaki, ¿en qué trabaja usted?- preguntó Ryoga

-soy tenista profesional- dijo Sakuno contestandole amablemente

-con que tenista, que interesante- dijo Ryoga observando disimuladamente a su hermano que comía su pedido gustoso ignorando que su hermano le observaba

-¿y usted Echizen?- dijo Sakuno observando al hermano mayor de los Echizen

-yo hago diversos deportes y me la pasó viajando por el mundo, pero debo mantenerme con algo por ello trabajo aquí- dijo Ryoga sonriendole

-que bien- dijo Sakuno comenzando a tomar su milkshake

-bueno, debo irme. Tengo que atender otras mesas- dijo Ryoga yendo a atender

-tu hermano es muy amable- dijo Sakuno a lo que Ryoma sólo contesto con un "mmm", Sakuno sonrió. Ryoma siempre era así, con ese carácter de pocas opiniones.

Luego de terminar sus pedidos, Echizen pagó, se despidieron de Ryoga y Ryoma le preguntó a Sakuno dónde vivía ahora.

Sakuno le dio las indicaciones y Ryoma llevó a Sakuno a su departamento.

Al llegar al departamento subieron al cuarto piso y entraron al apartamento.

Ryoma lo encontró muy acogedor, como siempre pensó que sería el departamento de su amada.

Mientras observaba detalladamente el departamento, encontró una foto de Sakuno con un chico muy parecido a él, pero con el cabello azulado en vez de verde y con una banda en su cabeza.

Ryoma frunció el ceño, a ese chico lo había visto antes. ¿Qué hacía Sakuno con ese chico, Ryoma sentía que un monstruo verde comenzó a crecer en su estomago mientras sujetaba la foto.

Dejó la foto a un lado para así no tener nuevamente esa extraña sensación y observó las otras fotos que habían en el lugar.

Había una de todos los titulares de Seigaku, con una chica de colitas altas, Sakuno y la profesora Sumire.

Ryoma dejo de ver las fotos, para darse vuelta y encontrar a Sakuno observandolo. Esos ojos rojizos no se despegaban de él.

Ryoma sintió que el calor invadía sus mejillas y tratando de despegar la vista de aquella mujer, pero le era imposible.

Ryoma se comenzó a acercar a ella mientras Sakuno comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-¿cuándo jugaremos el partido?- dijo Ryoma

-eso habrá que decidirlo luego del torneo, ¿no crees, Ryoma?- dijo Sakuno sonriendole

-tienes razón- dijo Ryoma-me tengo que ir, se hace tarde y debo entrenar-

-yo también. Thomas debe estar esperandome- dijo Sakuno

-¿Thomas?- dijo Ryoma sintiendo nuevamente a ese extraño ser dentro de si

-si, es mi manager y mi entrenador- dijo Sakuno

-si quieres te llevó- dijo Ryoma

-bueno, muchas gracias- dijo Sakuno sonriendole

Salieron del departamento y se subieron al auto de Ryoma. Este manejaba celoso, no queriendo dejar sola a Sakuno con ese tipo. Pero todo tiene que llegar y llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento.

Ryoma decidió acompañar a Sakuno a las canchas. Al llegar encontraron a un hombre preparando la maya de la cancha de tenis, sus cabellos rubios ondulados ondeaban con el viento.

-Thomas, ya llegue- dijo Sakuno entrando a la cancha

-hola, Sakuno- dijo Thomas dando la vuelta sonriendo, pero se dio la cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

-ah verdad. Thomas, él es Ryoma Echizen- dijo Sakuno –Ryoma, él es Thomas Lewis-

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza lanzandose miradas de odio que no fueron detectadas por Sakuno.

-Sakuno, me tengo que ir a entrenar- dijo Ryoma

-bueno. Nos vemos otro día- dijo Sakuno-toma aquí está mi número para que llames cuando quieras-

-Echizen, algún día de estos me gustaría tener un partido contigo- dijo Thomas retando a Ryoma

-tal vez tenga uno contigo. Aunque, no creo que valga la pena- dijo Ryoma alejandose de las canchas- Nos vemos- dijo a Sakuno

Thomas observaba con odio a Echizen, quería degollarlo allí mismo, próximamente vería lo que es enfrentarse con Thomas Lewis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¡Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. A la próxima pondré más a Ryoga, y verán cuanto puede ayudar un hermano mayor XD.

Para todos los fans de PoT…tengo un fotolog de este…es

REVIEWS

Bueno, eso es todo por este capitulo…a continuación contestación a los reviews.

Sai Sujimoto: ¡no me odies por tan poco!. Trato de apresurarme XD. Bueno, y lo de malvada…no soy…me gusta ver sufrir a los demás tipo Syuzuke pero…nada más…XD.

Bueno chaito

Ryosaku: ¡por supuesto que te recuerdo, cçomo no me voy a acordar. Me fue bien en el viaje, ni un contratiempo…aunque me aburrí mil porque sin deporte y sin tenis andaba con un genio de los mil demonios…era como un Ryoma mezclado con Kaoru XD.

Gracias nuevamente y la idea es que se queden con la duda de qué pasara, jojojo XD.

Y estoy esperando el siguiente capitulo, en verdad que tu fanfic es muy bueno y hasta sueño con el…es genial…el imaginarse las escenas jaja, muy gracioso.

Bueno, chao cuidate.

AGUANTE EL RYOSAKU

Scooky: hola, yo estoy bien, que mal lo de las vacaciones…a mí también se me acabaron y estoy comenzando a detestar no tener XD.

Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y ya veremos lo que pasa con el brillo en los ojos de Sakuno XD.

Y lo de Momo y Ann…tendrás que esperar a ver qué pasa…total la escritora decide todo XD.

Y el Ryosaku, falta pero igual tan los dos juntos XD.

Bueno, que te vaya bien…chaito

-ivekag-: aquí está la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado.

Esme190: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic…¡que feliz estoy!. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo…

Cherry flower 04: ojalá que este capitulo haya sido mejor que el anterior…XD. Y tratare de actualizar más rápido, pero me es imposible escribir durante mucho…no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo campeonato de tenis y atletismo y estoy entrenando mucho.

Y el plan de Momo y Eiji aún lo estoy modificando…pero se vera próximamente…y ahora tenemos a Ryoga para ayudar XD.

Bueno, chaito! Cuidate.

AGUANTE EL RYOSAKU

Marip: aaaah…aquí está el que vio Ryoma…era ¡Ryoga!. Y es asqueroso el yaoi…puaj…XD por lo menos a mí no me gusta. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, cuidate…

Y todo el mundo es raro cuando ta enamorado o enamorada XD…inclusive yo y no me gusta esa etapa como cuando no me gusta la época del año…que es navidad…es un poco tonto XD. Cuidate, chao.

Vickyta-chan: si, un poco estresante muchas veces y gracias. Si, el suspenso se pone solo XD, pero este capitulo no quedó en mucho suspenso creo yo.

Y en el tipo de cosas de que Camio y Ann están juntos, soy fría en ese tema.

Me da lo mismo que personas vean a otras personas cuando les gustan, también soy fría en el termino de que alguien se mata o muestran algo asqueroso, siempre mantengo la actitud seria…encuentro tonto perder la calma por algo así.

Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review…bye bye.

Javiisi: ¡en eso te apoyo, RYOSAKU FOREVER!.

Tu petición se cumplió, aunque no soy el genio de la lampara mágica, ojo.

Bueno, chaito. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo.

Tsu Asakura: que bueno que te haya gustado, gomen porque es corto…pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

A mí me encanta la pareja Camio y Ann…pero muchas personas prefieran la otra pareja…hay que darle una oportunidad a Camio, además que es ¡muy lindo!.

Obvio, ahora Ryoma es grandecito.

Bueno, bye…cuidate

Aráis Shinomori Chan: que bueno que te haya gustado el fanfic. Y siempre para lo bueno uno debe esperar…sé paciente.

Y el que muera Camio…es muy cruel. Y Momo no me cae muy bien, además que a él (no sé ahora) le gustaba una chica de su salón, recuerdalo jejeje. Voy a tratar de que Momo no entre en depresión para que tú no entres…si es que entra…lo retare jejeje.

¡Que mal que hayas estado enferma, odio estar enferma…no puedo jugar tenis…es horrible.

¡Que bueno que te haya alegrado la vida, y de las guerreras mágicas no opino porque no me gusta jejeje.

Bueno, cuidate. Chao

Clea Everlasting: Obviamente, ahora Ryoma como creció es mucho más fijado en eso y no tan despistado como antes…pero dijo no tanto…OJO.

Y obviamente, a pedido de Momo que me dijo que hiciera el fanfic emocionante, sino me quitaba mi raqueta por una semana TT .

Bueno, chao cuidate.

Slamina: Si, Ryoma va a comenzar a extrañar esa actitud de ella para con él…ya veras XD. Y aquí estuvo el encuentro de Ryoma con Thomas, pero el siguiente va a ser mucho más emocionante jejeje.

Bueno, cuidate. BYE.

Carmenlita: aquí está la continuación, jejeje. No toi mala, que mala eres al decirme eso! XD.

Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo…bye.


	6. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

¡Hola, he vuelto…hace mucho que no subo un capitulo del fic por problemas técnicos y dolorosos.

Mi computador murió la otra vez y no he podido ocuparlo…en este momento estoy en el mío de nuevo.

Ryoma: que tonto sufrir por algo como un computador

N/A: ¡Hey! Tú sufres cuando no puedes jugar tenis

Ryoma: pero el tenis no es lo mismo que un computador

N/A: Sé que no es lo mismo, yo también juego tenis. Ohjisama…

Ryoma: no me digas así, sabes que odio ese estúpido sobrenombre

N/A: Por algo te lo digo

Ryoma: grr

N/A: Mejor presentaré el fic, y lee bien, si es que sabes ¬¬.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero mi mafia y yo preparamos algo para…bueno luego sabrán.

La vida no es nada sencilla

¿Qué es lo que siento, 6º capitulo

Por Mondlicht Weasley

Ryoma manejaba muy enojado a unas canchas que se encontraban cerca de su barrio. Ese tal Thomas no le agrado en lo absoluto y ni más decir que lo en este momento lo odia a muerte. Si hubiera tenido su raqueta y una pelota a mano, no hubiera dudado en lanzarle un Twist Serve.

¿Qué más da, pudo hacer nada porque no tenía raqueta, ni pelota. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido, ya vería ese rubio asqueroso como le hubiera quedado su deforme cara, más deforme de lo que es.

Llegó a las canchas, se bajo con su bolso de tenis y se encamino a uno de los frontones. Saco una pelota de su bolso y una de sus inseparables raquetas que por supuesto tenía que ser roja. Comenzó a pegarle a la pelota y mientras más le pegaba más fuerte lo hacía, a nadie le gustaría ser la pobre pelota que de un momento a otro podría explotar con la furia de Echizen al recordar como Sakuno le hablaba a Thomas Lewis.

De pronto recordó que había hablado en la entrevista de que le gustaba alguien de pequeña y que aún le seguía gustando. Recordó esa foto que vio en su departamento, del chico que era muy parecido a él sólo que tenía reflejos azulados y ojos más redondos. ¿Dónde había visto ese chico antes, ahora odiaba ser tan poco fijado en los detalles y no acordarse de quién era. De pronto en un descuido de él, la pelota que estaba siendo golpeada con más fuerza que antes le llegó de lleno en la frente. Cayó al suelo y se sentó cuidadosamente, para luego sobarse la parte golpeada, de allí sintió algo levantado. Le había salido un chichón, ¡que vergüenza para el tenista haber sido golpeado por una de sus pelotas!. Se puso la gorra rápidamente y miró su reloj, decidió que iría a buscar a Sakuno a su entrenamiento quería verla más ahora que sabía donde vivía, y dónde estaba. Además que se había convertido en una linda jovencita que no pasaba desapercibida por muchos ojos masculinos, según la revista de tenis que compro en USA para leer en el avión.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y a darse una ducha. La ducha le ayudaría a despejarse y a relajarse, aunque sea un poco. Salió de está con tan sólo una toalla amarrada a su cintura (N/A: ¿quién no está babeando en este momento?), y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso unos shorts negros y arriba una polera roja con una raya blanca y su gorra blanca que está vez tendría que usar para ocultar el nuevo aditivo de su frente.

-estoy listo- dijo Ryoma saliendo de su departamento y subiéndose a su hermoso auto color plateado.

Manejo hasta llegar a las canchas en las cuales había dejado a Sakuno unas horas antes.

Comenzó a caminar a las canchas de tenis y se quedó observando embobado como practicaba. Cualquiera diría que podría de repente caerse un avión y él no se daría cuenta. Siguió observando como está jugaba arduamente, y llegaba a todas las pelotas que su entrenador le lanzaba.

Sakuno se despidió de Thomas alegremente y se propuso a si misma ir a su departamento y tomar un buen baño de tina. Ese día había estado lleno de grandes emociones y un reencuentro muy especial. Aunque ahora no se sonrojaba tan fácil en presencia de Ryoma, igual sentía ese cosquilleo y las miles de mariposas volando en su estomago. Como sea, siguió su camino y cuando doblo en una esquina lo vio. Apoyado contra la pared se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Ryoma Echizen el tennis no ohjisama.

-¿Ryoma, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Sakuno sorprendida por la presencia de el famoso tenista

-vengo a hacerte una invitación- dijo Ryoma con indiferencia

-¿cuál sería?- dijo está confundida

-¿quieres ir a comer está noche a un restaurante?- dijo Ryoma

-¿en serio?- dijo Sakuno emocionada -¡tengo que cambiarme entonces, no puedo ir así-

-entonces te llevó a tu casa- dijo Ryoma con un brillo especial en sus ojos lo cual hizo que Sakuno se sonrojase levemente

-muchas gracias, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno sonriéndole tiernamente, y esté fue el turno de Ryoma de sonrojarse

Se dirigieron al departamento de Sakuno visitado anteriormente por Ryoma.

-espérame mientras me cambio- dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a su habitación

Ryoma vio nuevamente la foto y la tomo en sus manos, y la observó más detenidamente. ¿Dónde había visto antes a ese chico, tratando de recordar le llegó de pronto un recuerdo en el cual el jugaba contra Jin Akutzu de Yamabuki, pero…¿qué tenía que ver Yamabuki en todo esto?.

-él es Dan Taichi- dijo de pronto una voz en el oído de Ryoma que hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo

-¿quién?- dijo Ryoma

-Dan Taichi, de Yamabuki. Era el manager de el equipo, pero luego se volvió titular copiando tu estilo y vistiéndose igual a ti- dijo Sakuno a su lado

¡Ya lo recordaba, ese chico que intento copiarle la técnica y que por poco le gana, pero él, Ryoma, le dio una paliza. Un monstruo verde empezó a formarse dentro de sí, este monstruo se llaman celos…pero, ¿Ryoma lo sabría?.

-¿Qué haces con él en está foto?- dijo Ryoma molesto

-él es mi mejor amigo- dijo Sakuno –ha sabido apoyarme en todo lo que hago y frecuentemente nos vemos-

-mmm- dijo Ryoma

-bueno, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?- dijo Sakuno sonriéndole al hombre más guapo que ha pisado la tierra, según ella (N/A: ¡yo te apoyo, Sakuno!. Pero mi Syuzuke no se queda atrás).

-ya verás- dijo Ryoma volteando y dirigiendo su mirada a Sakuno que ahora se veía muy distinta. Su ropa deportiva pasó a ser una linda falda blanca hasta las rodillas, una polera en tiritas fucsia y un bolero negro, todo a conjunto con un par de sandalias blancas. Su pelo se lo dejó suelto dejando ver que tan largo lo tenía, y su característica sonrisa le adornaba su hermosa cara.

Ryoma ante tal demostración de belleza se le subieron los colores a la cara y pensando que Sakuno estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Ryoma?- llamó Sakuno intentando despertar a su príncipe que la miraba perdido, ¿qué le pasaría?

-¡ah si, vamos- dijo Ryoma saliendo del trance

Sakuno le sonrío, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa que delataba lo contenta que estaba por salir con él.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante sencillo en el cual los recibieron amablemente. Ryoma y Sakuno estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de trato. A Ryoma le molestaba enormemente que lo trataran así, a Sakuno le daba vergüenza pero los trataba amablemente.

Se sentaron en la terraza del restaurante, adentro todos fumaban y era una molestia para Ryoma y Sakuno como tan grandes deportistas que eran.

Cuando ya hubieron hecho su pedido Sakuno fue la que comenzó la conversación, porque viniendo del príncipe este no hablaría...porque cuando lo conoció era así, ¿estaría cambiado ahora?.

-¿Cómo te ha ido jugando en el extranjero?- preguntó Sakuno sonriéndole amablemente

-bien, partidos por aquí y por allá- dijo Ryoma observándole los ojos que carecían de ese brillo que tenía a los 12.

-¿Medallas, ¿trofeos?- dijo Sakuno

-Unos cuantos- dijo Ryoma -¿por qué te hiciste tenista profesional?-

-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te prometí antes de que te fueras?- dijo Sakuno

-Más o menos, sólo recuerdo que debemos jugar un partido, y que prometiste ser mucho mejor de lo que eras en ese momento.

-Exacto, me convertí en tenista por eso. Veras, cuando entrenaba día a día para ser la mejor me di cuenta que no podía dejarlo, que era como una rutina pegarle a la pelota. Y me quedó gustando- dijo Sakuno sonriendo –mi abuela me ayudo mucho en ese ámbito- siguió sonriendo, pero de pronto su semblante se ensombreció.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de esto y la observó con un brillo de preocupación.

-Sakuno, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de Ponta

-Bueno, no sé si te enteraste estando allá en EE.UU.- dijo Sakuno

-¿De qué?- dijo Ryoma

-Mi abuela murió hace 10 meses...- dijo Sakuno bajando la mirada

"¡Eso era, Sakuno estaba triste por la muerte de su abuela y por ello su mirada sin brillo."

-Pero, ¿no crees que ella estaría más feliz si es que tú eres feliz?- dijo Ryoma

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy feliz?- dijo Sakuno extrañada

-Bueno, el brillo que tenías en tus ojos cuando me fui desapareció- dijo Ryoma observando la comida que llegaba en ese momento. La cual al momento de quedar sobre la mesa fue desapareciendo de a poco por Ryoma mientras Sakuno lo observaba sorprendida.

"Al parecer sí se fijaba en mí después de todo" pensó Sakuno comenzando a comer.

Al finalizar la velada Ryoma llevó a Sakuno a su departamento.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno sentada en el asiento delantero

-De nada- dijo Ryoma

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Sakuno, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajo del auto entrando al edificio.

A Ryoma se le formo una tonta sonrisa y reanudo su viaje, está vez el destino era su departamento.

Al otro día Sakuno se levantó feliz. Ese día era el primero del campeonato de mujeres. Y ella estaba dispuesta a ganar.

Se ducho y se puso su ropa deportiva, se fue en bus hasta el estadio y allí al lado de las canchas se encontraban las tenistas a las cuales se enfrentaría. Tres importantes eran Ann Tachibana, Kumiko Shinji (N/A: esa soy yo...más abajo les daré los detalles). Al lado de las canchas en las graderías, se encontraban una entusiasta Myrumi Echizen (N/A: otra amiga, les daré luego datos) con Kunimitzu Tezuka; su novio, Eiji Kikumaru con Naomi Camio (N/A: amiga...abajo detalles), se encontraba Syuzuke Fuji, ellos cinco venían a apoyar a Kumiko. Y se encontraba Akira Camio apoyando a Ann.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludo Sakuno

-¡Hola!. Mucho tiempo, Ryuzaki- dijo Kumiko -veo que no haz dejado el tenis-

-Y tú tampoco- dijo Sakuno

-Hola, Sakuno- dijo Ann

-Hola, Ann- dijo Sakuno –espero estés preparada para ser derrotada-

-Tú debes estar preparada- dijo Ann

-Esperen, esperen. Este año yo voy a ganar- dijo Kumiko interponiendose en la conversación –este año soy capaz de vencer a cualquiera-

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Ann

-Bueno, es una lastima que Myrumi ya no juegue tenis y estudie medicina...era buena tenista- dijo Kumiko

-Si...- dijo Sakuno, de pronto levanto la vista y vio un par de ojos ámbar observándola, Sakuno le dedico una sonrisa y el ambarino hizo lo mismo.

De pronto en al lado de Ryoma había un chico muy parecido a él sólo que con reflejos azules, Sakuno sonrió.

Ryoma comenzó a bajar para quedar frente a las canchas, pero cuando vio que un chico de su misma edad no le permitía moverse con facilidad volteo para decirle unas cuantas cosas. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era sus ojos denotaron celos.

Era Dan Taiichi quien fue a apoyar a Sakuno. Cuando Dan le vio sonrío sinceramente.

-¡Echizen!- dijo Taiichi

-Taiichi- dijo Ryoma

-¿Vienes a apoyar a alguien?- dijo Dan

-A decir verdad sí- dijo Ryoma llegando a un asiento libre y sentándose

-Yo también- dijo Dan sentándose a su lado

-¿A quién?- dijo Ryoma celoso pues creía saber la respuesta

-A Sakuno, ¿quién más?- dijo Dan –y, ¿tú?-

-La misma persona- dijo Ryoma

Dan se quedó con la palabra en el aire pues el comentarista comenzó con las presentaciones de los partidos del primer bloque.

-Está mañana comenzaremos con los partidos, hay cuatro bloques. Partiremos con el partido del bloque A. Camio Naomi contra Narumi Nimia (N/A: la niñita que es la melliza de una que se enamoro de Syuzuke en un capitulo. No me sé el apellido así que no aleguen.)

Continuara...

N/A: ¿Les gusto, ¡ojalá que sí!.

Ryoma: a mí no me gusto

N/A: lo que importa es que les haya gustado a los lectores, no a ti...

Ryoma: ¡pero soy uno de los protagonistas!

N/A: está bien, está bien...veremos que no le gusto al príncipe

Ryoma: NADA

N/A: mejor no pedir tu opinión

Personajes:

Kumiko Shinji: Soy yo. Una chica algo alocada, pelo negro y ojos rojizos.. Es hermana melliza de Ibuu Shinji, y en un principio estaba en Fudomine...pero cuando hizo explotar el laboratorio del colegio la echaron. Así fue a parar a Seigaku. Para más información lean el fanfic Necesitando de ti de Jane.Bladen quien es Myrumi Echizen.

Myrumi Echizen: Hermana de Ryoma y Ryoga. Tiene pelo negro y ojos ámbar. Es medico y antes jugaba tenis en Seigaku en el equipo masculino.

Naomi Camio: Hermana melliza de Akira Camio, siempre estuvo en Seigaku. Juega volleyball. Es pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Estos tres personajes son el trío dinámico, se conocieron en el enfrentamiento de Seigaku contra Fudomine.

Contestación reviews:

Jane.Bladen: ¿Cómo que saca pica, Myru. ¡Hicimos nada!.

Encuentro BKN que te haya gustado, pero los reclamos ya te los conteste en persona...y sabes que pienso.

Ya está lista tu petición de agregar a nuestro grupito PoT. Y sigue tu fanfic, está muy bueno.

Bye bye.

Megumi Echizen: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Bueno...o no me acuerdo de tu flog o nunca lo tuve... :p

Bueno aca la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado.

CHARRY FLOWER 04: ¡hola, gracias por el apoyo...pero lamentablemente ya no podré competir porque se me corto el músculo... me voy a poner tipo Ryoma sin tenis y atletismo.

Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado. Chaito.

Vickyta-chan: ¡Que fome que se te hagan cortitos, pero no puedo hacerlos LARGOOS porque estoy ocupadisima, llena de trabajos y pruebas. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado. Bye!.

Marip: Jajaja, bueno...la continuación es más Ryosaku. Próximamente se enfrentaran...ya verás!. Chaito

-ivekag-: ¡Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero lo mismo del que acabas de leer. Adiós.

Clea everlasting: Jeje, los celos tuvieron muchos puntos jajaja. Y sus sentimientos aún no los admite...¡ojo!. Bueno chaito cuidate.

Kmychan: ¡Jaja, no importa si no mandaste review!. ¿Quieres sangre, tendrás sangre... : p.

Bueno...si apareció Ryoga que ahora me cae mejor que antes... bueno hablamos por MSN. BYE.

Lucy: Bueno, lo de corto es porque no tengo tiempo...pero mi fanfic promete ser más o menos corto por eso le pongo tantos capitulos y cortitos..para el suspenso...tratare de que sean más largos. Bye.


	7. Avanzando entre bloques

¡Hola!, ha vuelto la loca. Me desgarre de nuevo compitiendo, pero ahora es por menos el desgarro, lo malo es que no puedo hacer atletismo. Pido disculpas, me confundí antes, no era Naomi Kamio quien jugaba contra Narumi Nimia, sino otra...da lo mismo quién.

Ryoma: el atletismo es muy aburrido

N/A: ¡Nada que ver!, es muy emocionante

Ryoma: pero el tenis es mucho mejor que el tonto atletismo

N/A: te juro que me dan ganas de pegarte con la raqueta

Ryoma: si es que lo haces no tendrás protagonista

N/A: fulch...

N/A: a continuación el fic...

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja.

La vida no es nada sencilla

Avanzando entre los bloques, 7º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni, antes Mondlicht Weasley

Sakuno Ryuzaki se encontraba observando el partido de Kumiko Shinji contra Kurumi Nimia. Kumiko la había ayudado mucho cuando estaban en preparatoria, le había tratado de hacer entender que debía crear su propio estilo, pero ella no le entendía, cosa que desesperaba a Kumiko y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Mirumy Echizen, hermana grande de Ryoma y una de las mejores amigas de la misma.

Sakuno estaba más que agradecida con las dos, pero en este momento sólo veía a Kumiko como una oponente más, a la cual tenía que vencer para poder ganar la copa.

- Estás muy concentrada, Sakuno- dijo Ann a su lado

- Es que su fuerza es impresionante, mírala jugar- dijo Sakuno sonriendole a su amiga

- Tienes razón, desde que la conozco juega así- dijo Ann.

La chica rubia rememoró momentos de su adolescencia, en los cuales se enfrentaban las dos capitanas de Fudomine y Seigaku, una lucha por el triunfo. Ciertamente Kumi había mejorado mucho, pero pronto se vería si era capaz de vencerla, o no.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se encontraban sin sentimiento alguno, analizaba cada paso de su oponente y le respondía con una fuerza digna de Kawamura Takashi en sus mejores momentos.

- Juego y Match para Kumiko Shinji- dijo el arbitro

Kumiko se pasó la mano por su cabeza y suspiro, Kurumi Nimia no era una oponente difícil, pero, había estado enamorada de su novio y según decían aún ella lo "acosaba". Por eso trato de hacerle lo más difícil el juego a su oponente.

- Buen juego, Shinji- dijo Kurumi extendiendole la mano

Kumiko observo la mano con desconfianza, volteo a ver a su novio que le sonreía como siempre, y le dio la mano a la chica, pero con una mirada fría, digna de Tezuka.

Kumiko camino hacía donde se encontraban Sakuno y Ann y se sentó a su lado.

- Que buen partido, Kumi- dijo Ann

- Sí, muy bueno- dijo Sakuno –por un momento creí que querías romperle los brazos-

- Eso fue sólo al principio, pero debo reconocer que ella daba todo lo que tenía y baje un poco la fuerza- dijo Kumi sonriendoles

Sakuno y Ann conocían bastante a la chica, y se dieron cuenta de que eso fue un acto de caridad hacía la otra, ciertamente Kumiko era de temer, incluso Ryoma le tenía miedo por su arrogante y fría mirada.

- Hay que avanzar hasta las finales, no importa quién se te cruce- dijo Kumiko

- Tienes razón- dijo Sakuno

- El próximo partido será entre Ann Tachibana y Sakura Nimyato- dijo el arbitro

- Que te vaya bien- dijo Sakuno sonriendo

- Dale duro- dijo Kumiko sentada

- Lo haré- dijo Ann encaminandose a la cancha

- En realidad Kumiko ha mejorado mucho- dijo Naomi

- Tienes toda la razón- dijo Mirumy sonriendo

- Oye, Miru...¿ese no es tu hermano?- dijo Syuzuke mirando a las galerías

- Tienes razón, pero qué imbécil. Le dire que venga para acá- dijo Mirumy corriendo a donde su hermano

- ¡Ryoma!- grito Miru lanzandoze a él y abrazandolo

- ¡Mirumy!, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ryoma asfixiandose

- Vine a ver a Kumi, por supuesto- dijo Miru soltandolo y tomandolo de la mano para que fuera a donde estaban todos

- Echizen, mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo Syuzuke

- Sempais, digo lo mismo- dijo Ryoma sentandose en una butaca

- ¿Cómo ves los partidos Ryoma?- dijo Naomi

- Bien, pero mada mada dane- dijo Ryoma

"No sé porque me tincaba que diría eso" pensó Miru

- Juego y match para Ann Tachibana- dijo el arbitro

- ¡Bravo, Ann!- grito Kumi alegre

- Muchas gracias- dijo Ann

- Jugaste muy bien- dijo Sakuno sonriendo

- Gracias, pero ahora es tu turno de demostrar quién eres- dijo Ann

- Lo sé- dijo Sakuno

- El próximo partido será entre Sakuno Ryuzaki y Narumi Nimia- dijo el arbitro

- Hora de divertirse- dijo Sakuno sonriendo y parandose.

Camino a la cancha, se dio la mano con su contrincante y fue a pararse a la linea de saque.

Sakuno comenzó con su juego, primero lento pero luego subiendo la velocidad. Comenzó a pegarle duro y a hacer tiros especiales.

- Te encanta estudiar a los contrincantes, ¿No, Kumi?- dijo Ann sentada a su lado

- Hay que aprender de ellos lo más posible- dijo Kumi observando el juego detenidamente

Ann sonrío.

Sakuno manejaba a la perfección el juego, y no le costaba, en cambió su rival sudaba y respiraba con dificultad.

- Juego y match para Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo el arbitro

Sakuno se fue a sentar y sonrío.

- Bueno, esa es la primera ronda. Mañana será la segunda ronda a las 11:30- dijo el presentador

Sakuno se paro del lugar, y se fue a los vestuarios, seguida de Ann y Kumi.

Se cambiaron y salieron afuera.

De pronto Kumiko sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro, al darse vuelta vio a Mirumy sonriendole con Naomi, Eiji, Kunimitzu y Syuzuke. Kumiko no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hermano pequeño de Mirumy, pero había otra persona que sí se había dado cuenta.

- Hola, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno, sonriendo por dentro. Ryoma la había ido a ver, por voluntad propia, se notaba que no era el mismo chico que dejo Japón hace unos años.

- ¿Ryoma?- repitieron Ann y Kumiko extrañadas

- Hi- dijo Ryoma

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kumi

- Vengo a participar el torneo masculino- dijo Ryoma

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un lugar a tomar algo?- dijo Syuzuke tomando la mano de Kumi

- ¡Sí, vamos!- dijo Naomi saltando junto con Eiji

- Bueno, vamos- dijo Miru

- ¿Tengo que ir yo?- dijo Tezuka quien no le gustaban las reuniones sociales

Mirumy miró a Tezuka con cara asesina, luego cambió su expresión a una demasiado dulce y dijo:

- Por favor, Mitzu-kun- dijo Mirumy tomandolo del brazo

- Si que tienes que ir. No querras ser apartado social y además dejar a Miru sola, ¿o si?- dijo Kumi guiñandole un ojo

- Mhm- dijo Tezuka, y eso era un "sí, ire con ustedes, pero sólo por Mirumy".

Todos fueron a un restaurant que quedaba allí cerca, este se llamaba Da Orestino (N/A: ¿te recuerda algo, Feña?).

Se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Syuzuke, Kumi, Miru, Tezuka, Eiji, Naomi, Ryoma y Sakuno.

Cada uno pidió lo que quería, los cuales los platos de Kumi y Syuzuke eran los más extraños. Como verduras con wasabi, y muchas cosas extrañas que no nombrare para que no vomiten literalmente.

Mirumy observaba asustada a la particular pareja como disfrutaban comiendo aquello que denominaban comida. Tezuka denotaba cierta sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no lo demostraba. Naomi y Eiji se reían a carcajadas y con una GRAN gota en su nuca.

Ryoma con una expresión parecida a la de su hermana y Sakuno tenía una mirada que denotaba temor que indicaba que en cualquier momento iba a dirigirse a los retretes (WC) a...bueno, ustedes saben.

Ryoma miraba a Sakuno preocupado, mientras los demás se mandaban miradas de haber planeado todo aquello.

- El plan está saliendo a la perfección- le dijo Syuzuke a Kumiko al oído

Kumi le dio un escalofrío y le sonrió a su novio, para luego besarlo.

- ¡Hey, no sean irrespetuosos!- dijo Nao sonriendo picaramente

- Lo siento- dijo Kumi y Syuzuke sólo sonreía como siempre.

Sakuno veía pasar aquella imagen repetidas veces, pero con ella y Ryoma, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Ryoma la observaba de reojo, viendo como había cambiado.

Oye, Ryoma.¿No tienes novia?, nunca llamas y no sabemos qué haces allá en EE.UU. – dijo Mirumy

No, no tengo. Y allá lo único que hago es entrenar y participar en torneos- dijo Ryoma como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Bueno, pero también debes hacer vida social- dijo Kumi mientras se disponía a comer un poco más

No me interesan esas cosas- dijo Ryoma

Sakuno lo observaba mientras hablaba y pensaba que ella nunca sería para alguien como ella que le encantaba estar con personas.

Se entristeció al darse cuenta de ello, y fingiendo que se sentía mal fue al baño.

Sakuno se remojo la cara y luego se observó en el espejo. Su aspecto había cambiado considerablemente, había pasado de ser una niña a una mujer, pero su carácter seguía siendo el de una niña pequeña, aunque muchas cosas habían pasado como para que igual madurara, aunque sea un poco.

La muerte de uno de los seres que ella más quería hizo que se le fuera el brillo en sus ojos y creando alrededor de su mirada un ambiente de tristeza permanente.

Al volver a la mesa se sintió observada, y sólo sonrió para decir: - disculpen la demora -.

Ryoma si es que estaba preocupado antes, imagínenselo ahora. Su cabeza era una madeja de nervios e inseguridades hacía aquella persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Mirumy, papá me dijo que tenías novio. ¿Quién es? - dijo Ryoma un poco celoso, pues era su hermana

Es imposible que seas tan despistado, Ryoma - dijo Kumi

No entiendo - dijo Ryoma

Mi novio es Kunimitzu, Ryoma – dijo Miru sonriendo y tomando la mano de Tezuka quien se sonrojo un poco, pero siguió igual de frío

¿ÉL? – dijo Ryoma muy sorprendido

Sí, ¿por? – dijo Tezuka hablando por primera vez

Por nada – Ryoma en realidad le dio miedo la mirada que le lanzó su ex capitán entonces era mejor atenerse a las consecuencias

¿Qué hora es?- Kumiko observo a su novio quien seguía con su impecable sonrisa

Las 10:15- dijo Syuzuke

El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno está entretenido- dijo Mirumy

Exacto, pero acabó de recordar que tenía que hacer algo. Debo irme- dijo Kumiko parandose

Te acompaño- dijo Syuzuke

Bien- dijo Kumiko despidiendose de todos al momento que salía con Fuji

Adiós- dijeron los demás

Naomi, tú tenías que acompañarme a una parte hoy. ¿Se te había olvidado?- dijo Miru

¡Verdad!- dijo Nao

¿A dónde van?- dijo Eiji

A una parte que tú no irías, así que no vienes- dijo Nao con una sonrisa traviesa parandose con Nao y despidiendose

¡Acabó de recordar!. Tengo que ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Naomi que está de cumpleaños pasado mañana, Tezuka-buchou...¿me acompañas?-

Esta bien, sólo porque tu novia es una de las mejores amigas de mi novia- dijo Tezuka parandose y siguiendo a Eiji

(N/A: dejaron solos a la parejita...wiii)

Bueno, me voy- dijo Sakuno parandose

¿Te vas caminando?- dijo Ryoma

Sí-

Te acompaño, yo también me voy caminando-

Bueno- Ryoma pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurant. Al salir se dieron cuenta que llovía a cantaros, por lo que optaron por tomar un taxi al departamento de Sakuno.

El departamento de Sakuno era bastante sencillo. Era de esos típicos departamentos de una sola pieza y en otro cuarto el baño.

Que lindo departamento- dijo Ryoma quitandose la chaqueta y secandose el pelo con una toalla que le pasó Sakuno

Gracias- dijo Sakuno –mejor esperas que se pase la lluvia para irte, si es que te vas así podrías pescar un resfriado y te quedas sin jugar tenis-

Tienes razón- dijo Ryoma pensando

¿Qué propones para hacer?- dijo Sakuno

Veamos hasta cuando más o menos se extendera está lluvia-

Bueno- Sakuno prendió su computador y se metio a un sitio del clima

Habrán lluvias hasta mañana- dijo Sakuno –parece que te tendrás que quedar, y luego me acompañas al estadio de tenis mañana-

Bueno-

Dormirás en el sillón, toma unas mantas-

Gracias-

Sakuno se fue a poner pijama al baño, cuando volvió vio a Ryoma acostado en el sillón y muy tapado. Ante está imagen la chica sonrió y se acosto.

¿Qué les pareció?, bueno...es lo poco que pude avanzar porque en realidad no estoy muy inspirada, espero en vacaciones escribir MUCHO MUCHO.

Contestación reviews:

Erika Echizen: Yo soy muy parecida a Kaidoh-sempai...siempre me lo dicen XD.

Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

Leere alguno de tus fics...necesitaré nombres...XD

Bye bye

SaPaLu7: estoy feliz que te haya gustado, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Es lo poco que pude actualizar, gomen...

Bye

Azuna-chan: toda la razón, las mejores historias son las que contienen celos...me encantan XD.

Bueno, bye. Verás mucho más...luego

Jane.Bladen: jajaja...wiiii Trio PoT al máximo. Bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado...esto es lo que actualice...en realidad muy malo...pero tú sabes que estoy 0 inspirada...tal vez luego de la FDG este más inspirada. XD

Chao, administradora adjunta. El monstruo de Harry

Cherryflower04: gracias por tu apoyo. Ojalá te haya gustado. Bye

Marie: estoy de acuerdo contigo...¡VIVA EL RYOSAKU!

Bueno... les dire el nombre de mi página para que se unan...entren a y ese es el fotolog de mi página. Allí sale la promoción de la página con su URL... Cuidense...y dejen reviews.

Kumiko Shinji


	8. Una pelea

¡Hola!, he vuelto, hace tiempo que no subía un capitulo pero he estado muy ocupada estudiando para las semestrales. Ahora he vuelto para quedarme XD.

Ryoma: qué mala suerte, volvió para quedarse

Estás muy amoroso tú (como siempre...)

Ryoma: soy así

Y yo soy así

Ryoma: oye, quiero una ponta

Ve a comprártela

Ryoma: no quiero

Entonces no hay ponta...

Ryoma: al menos haz que tenga algo de dinero

¿Para qué?

Ryoma: para una ponta...

Estoy ahorrando, tengo que comprarme cosas, además necesito dinero para el transporte al campeonato de tenis, ¿crees que me voy a ir caminando?

Ryoma: puede ser

Argh...mejor lee

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

Una pelea, 8º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se desperezó...lentamente. Se froto los ojos con sueño y pensó qué hora era. De pronto se dio cuenta de que donde dormía no era la cama del hotel en el cual se alojaba.

Que extraño – pensó Ryoma, y luego recordó que se había quedado a dormir en el departamento de Sakuno por las fuertes lluvias del día anterior.

Ryoma se paro y observo a Sakuno, quien dormía arropada con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. El tenista al ver a Sakuno de esa forma se sonrojo, y decidió que era hora de que la muchacha despertara.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – pensó Ryoma -¿será que ahora amo a Sakuno? -

- Sakuno... - le susurró al oído, a lo que la muchacha sólo se escondió más entre las sábanas

- Sakuno, tu partido es hoy...¿recuerdas? - le susurro nuevamente

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡se me había olvidado! - Sakuno se paro rápidamente y entro corriendo al baño.

Ryoma exhalo y se dirigió a la terraza del departamento y se sentó en una silla.

El viento comenzó a mecer sus verdosos cabellos mientras él cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que comenzaba a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

- ¡Ryoma! - dijo Sakuno desde la cocina

-¿mm?-

Báñate, mientras yo preparo el desayuno –

Wiss – y entro al baño

- Se nota que Ryoma está mucho más abierto que antes, ojalá no le guste alguien – pensó Ryuzaki, pues su corazón había pertenecido al tenista desde siempre.

¿Qué hay de desayuno? – dijo entrando a la cocina y observando a Sakuno embobado. La chica llevaba una falda blanca y una polera rosa.

No pude hacer mucho, no tengo tanto dinero para comprar cosas para el medio buffet. Pero, ojalá te agrade – dijo Sakuno mientras le daba un desayuno al estilo oriental.

Ryoma se impresiono de que Sakuno supiera que su comida preferida eran las comidas orientales, pero luego sonrió por dentro.

Ryoma, está bien si no quieres comer...sé que se ve feo – dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos

No, no es que no me guste. Pero, encuentro muy raro que sepas que mi comida preferida es la oriental – dijo el atractivo tenista

¿Es tu comida preferida?. Vaya, no me acordaba – dijo sonriendo – Tuve como una intuición de lo que querías...y era esto –

Nuestro guapo tenista se sorprendió aún más por lo dicho por su amada.

Entonces me conoces bastante bien – dijo mientras comía saboreando el desayuno hecho por la chica que le robaba sus sueños.

Al parecer sí – dijo Sakuno

Han pasado 2 meses desde el comienzo del torneo femenino en Japón, y Sakuno y Ryoma pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Eran como chicle, cada vez que Sakuno tenía un problema, ésta le llamaba y él acudía en su ayuda.

Todas estás llamadas hacían que Thomas se enojara bastante, y se pusiera celoso. Además que el joven Echizen iba a todas las prácticas de Sakuno, a vigilarla.

Un día de esos, mientras Sakuno estaba en el sanitario. Thomas se acerco a Echizen para hablar con él.

Echizen – dijo Thomas observándolo con una mirada asesina, pero no tanto como la que el chico ojos de gato le dirigía.

¿Qué quieres? –

Quiero que te alejes de Sakuno. Ella es mía – dijo Thomas

Sakuno no es propiedad de nadie. Ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida, y yo también – dijo el joven Echizen mientras sus ojos despedían llamas – además que si es que Sakuno me pide que me aleje para siempre, lo haré. Pero no tú, Lewis –

Thomas no soporto más y le golpeo, dejando el labio de Echizen sangrando.

Ryoma se toco el labio y al observar su mano vio que tenía sangre. Esto le hizo perder la paciencia con el idiota descerebrado que estaba delante suyo. Lo golpeo en la cara y en el estomago, pero cuando iba a golpearlo por tercera vez Lewis le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo sin aire.

De pronto se escucho un grito y Ryoma escucho pasos rápidos. El tenista, observo que la chica que más quería se agachaba a su lado y le ayudaba a pararse.

¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ryoma? – dijo Sakuno enojada

Porque es un idiota que no sabe que es lo mejor para ti – dijo Thomas

¡Mentiroso! – dijo Ryoma, mientras intentaba pararse correctamente, pero volvía a caer. Ante esto Thomas sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

¡Idiota!, tú no sabes qué es lo mejor para mí. Estás despedido, Lewis – dijo Sakuno furiosa – Creí que eras mi amigo –

Thomas se puso furioso y golpeo nuevamente a Ryoma en el estomago haciendo que el tenista botara un poco de sangre.

¡Ryoma! – dijo Sakuno preocupada y tratando de que se mantuviera en pie.

¡Vete! – dijo Sakuno - ¡te odio! –

Thomas ante esto sólo bajo la mirada, y luego sonrió amenazadoramente.

Me las vas a pagar, Sakuno...y tú también, Echizen – y se alejo dejando a Ryoma botando mucha sangre y a una Sakuno histérica sin saber qué hacer.

Sakuno saco su celular y marco la ambulancia. Luego, llamo a Mirumy para decirle el estado de su hermano.

La ambulancia llegó en poco tiempo, llevándose al joven Echizen y a una asustada Sakuno a la clínica.

Al llegar estaba Mirumy con Tezuka, y Ryoga esperándolos con cara preocupada (a excepción del buchou claro).

Ojalá se recupere – dijo Sakuno mientras se sentaba en una silla y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus rojizos ojos.

Tranquila, Sakuno-chan. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien...no es tan grave – dijo Ryoga mientras se sentaba a su lado

Sí, mi hermano es muy terco y no creo que deje que le pase algo – dijo Mirumy

Bueno... – dijo Sakuno limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo

Estoy mejor – dijo Sakuno

Había pasado una hora desde que entro Ryoma al pabellón y pronto salió el médico con una gran sonrisa.

- No se preocupen, el joven Echizen está bien. Sólo tuvimos que extirparle el apéndice que cuando fue golpeado se contracturo. Tendrá que quedarse aquí unos 4 días y luego puede irse a casa –

¿En serio? – dijo Sakuno feliz - ¿puedo entrar a verlo? –

Sí, pero tendrán que ir al área de habitaciones. Él está en la 516. –

Muchas gracias – dijo Sakuno corriendo al ascensor y luego a la habitación de su amado tenista.

Entro rápidamente a la habitación y se detuvo al ver la cara de Ryoma que se notaba tenía molestias. Sakuno se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, haciendo que la cara que antes tenía el chico desapareciera.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien – pensó Sakuno recordando las palabras del hermano mayor del chico.

La verdad es que uno a primera vista se daría cuenta que son hermanos, por el físico...pero en personalidad son totalmente diferentes. Aunque es por eso que amo a Ryoma, por su misteriosa personalidad.

Ojalá que algún día me ame como yo lo amo a él.

Sakuno luego de un rato se quedó dormida, con la mano de Ryoma tomada, formando un lindo cuadro romántico.

Ryoma despertó de a poco, y sintió que no podía mover su brazo. Una angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él, tal vez no podría jugar tenis de nuevo, tal vez Lewis lo había dejado en verdad mal.

Pero, cuando observó bien su brazo, se dio cuenta que era Sakuno quien estaba apoyada en su brazo para dormir.

A Ryoma ante este cuadro tan tierno, sonrió sinceramente y le comenzó a tocar el pelo a Sakuno. Era suave y sedoso, tal como se lo imaginaba.

- No sabes cuánto te amo – susurró Ryoma, se dio cuenta que Sakuno comenzó a moverse y se sonrojo por el hecho de que posiblemente la joven tenista haya escuchado lo que dijo.

Sakuno se desperezó y levanto lentamente la cabeza, y vio que unos ojos gatunos la observaban cariñosamente.

Sakuno se sonrojó como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Qué bueno que despertaste, Ryoma – dijo Sakuno

¿Qué me hicieron? –

Te sacaron el apéndice, cuando Lewis te pegó te hizo contracturar el apéndice –

Es un idiota... – dijo Ryoma enojado

Sakuno sonrió tiernamente y Ryoma la miro, haciendo que sus miradas se conectasen. Ryoma se acerco poco a poco a Sakuno, pero justo cuando la iba a besar...

N/A: ¡Espero haberlas dejado con la duda! Jeje.

Contestación a los reviews:

Lucy: ¡Lo siento!, no alcancé a actualizar! TT...¿podrías subir capitulos de tu fic? ¡Porfis!.

Bueno, bye

Marip: Hola, salgo el lunes de vacaciones , al fin...

Qué bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, ojalá este te guste más.

Cherry flower 04: Lamentablemente no soy muy romantica, así que no esperes mucho de mí...

Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Y por ese chico que te gusta...es un idiota por no haberse fijado en cómo te sientes.

Adiós

-ivekag- : ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo! Bye

SaPaLu7: a mí también me encanta el Ryosaku!, wiii es lo mejor.

Aquí fanfic actualizado... XD bye

Yuky-san02: obvio que voy a seguir el fic hasta terminarlo, no importa cuánto demore. Bye

Jane.Bladen: Así que quieres matarme y dejarme sin mi querido atletismo y sin hacer tenis...ya veras.

Eso de "El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno está entretenido- dijo Mirumy", me equivoque y era Kumi quien lo decía en tono de broma XD.

Y sí, va a haber fiesta, pero más adelante...el próximo capitulo va a estar interesantisimo.

Bye, Kumi-chan

Erika echizen: no soy de hacer fics muy largos...mi capacidad es como media chica XD. No me gusta mucho Inuyasha... : S

La sonrisa de Tezuka, ¿de qué se trata?...

Bye

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

"Adiós, recuerdame siempre"

¡Es imposible que se vaya a morir! – grito con llena de lagrimas la joven

Será para animarla, y por mi cumpleaños – dijo la pelirroja

Todo el mundo vestía de negro en aquel día nublado.


	9. Adiós, recuerdame siempre

¡He vuelto!, ahora este capitulo se viene triste, así que consiganse pañuelos para el final.

Quisiera agradecer a Miru y Nao quienes me ayudaron en algunas partes. También quisiera agradecer a las que leen siempre.

Ryoma: estás muy agradecida con tods por lo que veo...

Tú también deberías estarlo

Ryoma: ¿con quién?

Con Takeshi Konomi-san por haberte creado

Ryoma: mada mada dane

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

Adiós, recuerdame siempre; 9º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Sakuno sonrió tiernamente y Ryoma la miro, haciendo que sus miradas se conectasen. Ryoma se acerco poco a poco a Sakuno, pero justo cuando la iba a besar, se escucho un ruido en la puerta.

¡Traje algunas cosas para O'chibi! – dijo un alegre Momo entrando sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Hola, Momo-san – dijo Sakuno parandose de donde estaba sentada y ayudando a Momo con lo que cargaba

"¡Casi beso a Ryoma!, no me lo puedo creer. Pero, qué pasará si es que me besa...¿se arrepentirá?" pensó Sakuno mientras sus finas mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

Bueno...veamos al muerto – dijo Momo dandose vuelta esperando ver a un dormido Ryoma, pero en cambio se encontro con la mirada furiosa de Echizen.

Hola, Ryoma. Qué bueno que despertaste, ya te extrañabamos – dijo Momo irónicamente feliz de que su amigo al fin despertara. La verdad es que cuando se había enterado de el porqué estaba en la clínica le había preocupado un poco, pero ya vería porqué fue aquella pelea con el ex entrenador de Ryuzaki. Aunque, su cerebro ya comenzaba a procesar todo lo de Ryosaku.

¿Si?, pues yo no – dijo Ryoma mirandolo serio. "Maldición, casi beso a Sakuno. ¿Por qué habrá llegado este idiota puercoespin a arruinarme todo?" .

Bueno, yo me retiro. Volveré más tarde, adiós Ryoma, adiós Momo-san – dijo Sakuno sonriendo levemente y con las mejillas aún sonrosadas

Momo observaba a Echizen intentando sacarle algo, pero su rostro duro y su mirada seria hacia imposible que alguien supiera qué le pasaba. Takeshi no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba con la nieta de la ex profesora.

¿A mí?. ¿Qué me va a estar pasando con ella? – intentó evadir el joven Echizen, pero lo que Ryoma no sabía era que Momoshiro con el paso de los años se había vuelto muy perceptivo.

Te gusta, ¿verdad? – dijo Momo de repente

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ryoma bruscamente y con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de carmesí. Qué vergüenza si descubrieran su secreto. Tal vez fuera que él era muy notorio en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Me di cuenta en cómo la mirabas, además que cuando entre interrumpi algo...¿no es así? – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Te reirías – dijo sonrojado Ryoma mientras bajaba la cabeza

Cuéntame todo, Ryoma – dijo Momo intentando que el joven de piedra se abriera y pudiera ayudarle.

Caminaba de prisa a su departamento mientras pensaba rápidamente.

Al llegar dejó el bolso con las raquetas en el suelo y se fue a dar una ducha. Al salir eligió lo más cómodo para vestir y tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

¿Alo? – dijeron del otro lado de la linea

Hola, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki. Me he quedado sin entrenador, y me preguntaba si es que querías ser el mío – dijo relajadamente mientras se tocaba su sedoso cabello.

Lo seré encantado – dijo la voz de un hombre

Muchas gracias, tengo el mismo número de antes – dijo

Ok, nos encontraremos para practicar el Lunes a las 18:00 en el estadio Riunan –

Muy bien, adiós – dijo colgando el teléfono y colgando con un suspiro, al fin podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Lo que le hizo Lewis a Ryoma se pasó de la raya, se notaba que era un psicópata que estaba obsesionado con ella (N/A: ¿recién te das cuenta?).

Espero que ahora me vaya mejor – dijo mientras se tiraba a su cama y abrazaba su almohada recordando lo cerca que estuvo de besar al amor de su vida.

Ya habían pasado algunos días y a Ryoma lo habían dado de alta. El chico contento de salir al fin de la fría y blanca clínica (que por cierto era horrible ese color...) se estiro y comenzó a caminar al lado de Sakuno quien lo había ido a buscar para ayudarle a ir a su departamento.

Ryoma la miro detalladamente, era verdad que la nieta de la ex profesora estaba mucho más bonita, y eso se notaba...y lo más importante él mismo lo notaba.

Ryoma se preguntaba si debía disculparse por el casi beso que le iba a entregar antes de que el "puercoespin" entrara en la pieza, pero tal vez ésta se sentiría ofendida, y no estaba en la naturaleza del joven Echizen disculparse por las cosas que hacía.

Así que suspiro y subió al auto de Sakuno, que era muy bonito, un peugeot 307 color verde limón.

Mientras avanzaban por las concurridas calles, Sakuno habló:

¿Cómo te sientes, Ryoma? –

Bastante bien – respondió mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana y el viento mecía sus verdosos cabellos.

Qué bueno. Yo...lo siento mucho por lo que te hizo Lewis – dijo su amada arrepentida

Ryoma la miro sorprendido

No tienes porqué disculparte, él fue quien me golpeo, además yo también lo golpee. Y se lo merecía – dijo enojado

¿Por qué comenzó esa pelea? – dijo Sakuno extrañada de que Ryoma peleara

Porque él te quería para sí. Creía que eras de su propiedad y que tenía derecho sobre ti, que te podía manejar a su antojo – dijo Ryoma, ahora, furioso

Y tú te enojaste por eso – dijo Sakuno quien ya había llegado al departamento de Echizen, estacionaron del auto y se bajaron.

¿Cómo supiste donde quedaba mi departamento? – dijo Ryoma cambiando el tema abruptamente

Fácil, llame a tu manager desde tu celular – dijo Sakuno con una tierna sonrisa

Está bien... – respondió Ryoma llamando al ascensor, éste al llegar subieron los dos enamorados, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Ryoma al llegar a la puerta de su departamento sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar primero a Sakuno.

La chica al entrar se preguntó si fue Ryoma el que decoró todo eso, pues se veía todo muy elegante y refinado, también ordenado.

Qué lindo departamento – comentó Sakuno caminando por el departamento

Gracias, lo decoro mi madre y mi hermana. Pidió que le mandara una foto de él y ella lo arregló desde EE.UU y le dije a Mirumy que la arreglara y que diera ciertos toques más modernos...al parecer ellas no creen que tenga sentido artístico – dijo Ryoma

"Creo que su madre y Mirumy pensaron que lo llenaría todo con pelotas de tenis y raquetas" pensó Sakuno con una gota en la cabeza

¿Tienes hambre? –dijo Ryoma entrando a la cocina

No, gracias. ¿Sabes cocinar? – dijo Sakuno sorprendida

No – contesto Ryoma

Entonces, ¿dónde comes? – preguntó

En la hamburguesería – contestó simplemente mientras sacaba una Ponta del refrigerador

Sakuno se asustó y camino rápidamente teniendo un presentimiento. Y su presentimiento era cierto.

En el refrigerador no habían más que Pontas, no había ni una pizca de comida.

Sakuno cerró el refrigerador con fuerza y miró a Ryoma acusadoramente. El chico ante esto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

¿Crees que ir a comer a la hamburguesería es sano? – dijo Sakuno enojandose

No lo sé – dijo simplemente encogiendose de hombros

Ryoma, ven conmigo – dijo Sakuno tomandolo de la mano y saliendo del departamento.

¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Ryoma

A que aprendas a comprar cosas para comer de verdad – dijo subiendose al ascensor junto con Ryoma y bajando

El chico que aún tenía la lata de Ponta en la mano sonrió. Comprobaba una vez más que Sakuno se preocupaba por él.

Se subieron al auto, pero antes Ryoma lanzó la lata ya vacía en un basurero.

Al llegar al supermercado, Sakuno guío a Ryoma por los pasillos enseñandole qué comprar y qué no. Parecía una pareja de casados, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes se notaba cuánto se querían, pero por ser tan despistados ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

Cuando terminaron de pagar fueron a dejar todo al departamento de Ryoma y dejaron las cosas allí.

Sakuno se sentó en uno de los sillones color crema de Ryoma y se estiraba.

Ryoma la observaba enbombado...cuanto le gustaría tocar aquél sedoso cabello que caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

De pronto sonó el teléfono sacando a Ryoma de su ensimismamiento.

¿Alo? – contesto Ryoma

¡Hermanito! – grito una voz femenina animadamente al otro lado de la linea

¿Mirumy?...¿qué quieres? – suspiró mientras no le dijera que se iba a casar con Tezuka, todo estaba bien.

Te quería invitar a un bar en el cual vamos a cantar Kumi y yo. Tenemos un grupo, ¿te acuerdas? – dijo su hermana mayor (N/A: le hago promoción a mi grupo de música XD)

Sí, cuenta conmigo – dijo Ryoma

Y también invita a Sakuno – dijo Mirumy sabiendo de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia la chica de las ex trenzas.

Si la veo se lo diré – dijo Ryoma completamente sonrojado mirando a la pared para que Sakuno no descubriera su notorio sonrojo

Te espero en el bar Empire...es a las 8 de la noche, ¡adiós! – dijo animadamente la chica

Ryoma colgó pensando en el dominio que su hermana podía lograr a ejercer sobre él.

¿Quién era? – dijo Sakuno parándose del sillón y acercandose al chico. Mientras hacía eso observó detalladamente a Ryoma, su cara ya no era la de un niño, ahora era de un rostro afilado, sus ojos brillaban como oro y su pelo se veía sedoso.

Mi persuasiva hermana nos invito a escuchar cantar a su grupo en el bar Empire – dijo con un suspiro mientras se lanzaba al sillón quedando boca abajo

Yo sí puedo ir...- dijo Sakuno, luego observo detenidamente al muchacho y por algún sentido por decirlo así mágico sintió que estaba mal.

¿Te sientes bien, Ryoma? – dijo Sakuno

Sólo un poco cansado – dijo Ryoma sentandose y mirandola con cara de sueño

¿A qué hora es lo de tu hermana? –

A las 8 de la noche – dijo éste con voz cansada

¿Por qué no aprovechas de dormir un poco?, aún quedan algunas horas para ir. No te preocupes de las cosas que yo las guardo. Luego ire a despertarte dependiendo la hora – dijo Sakuno, sintiendo también un poco de cansancio. Lo cierto es que cuando iba a ver a Ryoma se quedaba acompañandolo sin despegar la vista de él, y cuando no estaba allá, pensaba en cómo estaría. Además no se había alimentado muy bien en los últimos días.

De pronto todo se oscureció para Sakuno, cayo al suelo muerta de sueño.

Ryoma la vió desvanecerse y presa del pánico tomo su rostro entre sus manos, pensando en que se había muerto. (N/A: ¿cómo alguien se va a morir de sueño? XD). Se dio cuenta de la acompasada respiración de Sakuno y notó que ésta dormía.

Ryoma la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó a su pieza donde la depositó en su cama. Sakuno se acomodó ajena del mundo real. Ryoma se acostó al lado de ella esperando a que despertará, pero el sueño también lo venció a él.

Pasadas algunas horas (N/A: no muchas, como 3...) Sakuno se fue desperezando y se preguntó dónde estaba. Miro en frente suyo y vio a un Ryoma durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Ah, dormí con Ryoma...- pensó Sakuno, luego lo pensó más detenidamente - ¡DORMI CON RYOMA!- éste pensamiento provocó que cayera de la cama e hiciera mucho ruido, haciendo que el joven Echizen despertara y la mirara interrogante.

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Ryoma como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dormir con Sakuno en la misma cama

Ryoma...¿qué pasó exactamente? – dijo Sakuno nerviosa

Ah... – Ryoma comenzó a pensar y rememoró – te desmayaste de lo cansada que estabas y te traje a dormir aca...creo que me quedé dormido esperando a que despertarás –

Ah... – dijo Sakuno, y dejando un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Ryoma levantandose de la cama

Las 7:30 – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba del piso

¿QUÉ? – dijo Ryoma, y un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él – Apuremonos, Mirumy nos va a matar si llegamos tarde y creeme que aunque sea su hermano...no va a tener piedad – dijo mientras tomaba una chaqueta y salía rápidamente de la habitación seguido de Sakuno con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Al llegar al bar se sentaron en una mesa en la cual estaban Tezuka, Syusuke y Naomi con Eiji. Extrañamente también se encontraban Ann con Kamio. Al parecer Kumiko los había invitado, pues también estaba su hermano.

Ryoma al ver a Tezuka, le mandó una mirada asesina...no quería que se su hermana estuviera con un chico así.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron, y se prendieron en el escenario...en el cual estaban Kumiko y Mirumy.

Syusuke y Tezuka se quedaron embobados viendo a sus novias, las dos andaban preciosas.

Kumiko estaba con unos pantalones negros, converse negras, y un corsé negro, y en su cuello su característico collar con una "K".

Mirumy llevaba una mini falda de color negro y un corsé blanco, y en la mano izquierda llevaba un guante estilo dark, y para completar botas. Ambas estaban sentadas en unos banquitos.

La música comenzó a sonar, era lenta. (Canción "Volver a Respirar" de Daniela Castillo. N/A: perdón Miru-chan...pero recuerda que hay un problema con Syukumi y quisiera dedicarle esto a ellos).

Mirumy

Ya no quiero verte así

Ya no quiero darte palabras

Ya no quiero ser el silencio

Que esconde el dolor

Kumiko

Sabes que ya nada es igual...oh no

Sabes que he llegado aquí antes

Sabes que el destino te lleva hasta

El mismo lugar

Y nada va a cambiar

Coro:

Mientras corres contra el tiempo

Y te olvidas del momento

Hay lagrimas que marcan mi piel

Con la vida por delante

Esperando cada instante en volver...

Volver a respirar...

Kumiko

Cuándo fue la última vez

Que me diste un beso en la frente

Cuándo fue la última vez

Que me viste llorar

Y nada va a cambiar

Coro:

Mientras corres contra el tiempo

Y te olvidas del momento

Hay lagrimas que marcan mi piel

Con la vida por delante

Esperando cada instante volver

Volver

Mirumy

Mientras corres contra el viento

Y jardines de cemento

Mis alas sólo quieren volar

Con la vida a mil por horas

Y el amor que se demora en volver,

Volver a respirar

Kumiko

Sin saber cómo llegaste a ser

El aire de mi amanecer...

Coro:

Mientras corres contra el tiempo

Y te olvidas del momento

Hay lagrimas que marcan mi piel

Con la vida por delante

Esperando cada instante volver

Volver...volver a respirar

Y con esas últimas palabras terminó la triste canción. Kumiko elevó su cabeza y miro a Syusuke con tristeza en los ojos. Lo cual sólo él pudo darse cuenta.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, todo el mundo les aplaudía.

Mirumy se sentó al lado de Tezuka y lo abrazó, mientras que Kumiko se sentó al lado de su hermano.

No deberías usar una falda tan corta, Mirumy – dijo Tezuka celoso y enojado

Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada por andar usandola...además me gusta como me queda...¿a ti no? – dijo "inocentemente" la chica mientras sonreía

Bueno... – dijo completamente rojo, haciendo que todos rieran. Syusuke sólo miraba a Kumiko, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y no estaba atenta a las bromas de sus amigos.

Pasaron algunas horas en las cuales se divirtieron más que nunca, y se fueron caminando al estacionamiento. Mientras iban caminando Kamio se adelantó porque su auto comenzó a sonar y así apagarlo.

En el proceso de ir cruzando la calle, un auto iba muy rápido y choco contra él, provocando que Kamio cayera sobre el parabrisas y luego al suelo.

Todos vieron la escena con los ojos abiertos, al momento en que Ann corrió al inerte cuerpo de Kamio.

Mirumy se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Kamio e intento ver qué le pasaba, como era doctora sabía todo acerca de eso y esperaba poder hacer algo por él...pero todo estaba perdido. Akira Kamio había muerto.

Naomi seguía mirando todo sin estar presente en el mundo, su hermano, el tenista, el entretenido, su acompañante en las buenas y las malas había muerto. El sentido de la vida comenzó poco a poco parecerle absurdo a la chica mientras intentaba contener los sollozos.

Kumiko al ver así a Naomi, fue corriendo al auto del causante. Abrió la puerta y golpeó al imbécil que había provocado todo ello.

El conductor que estaba borracho salió del auto y agarró la cara de Kumiko entre sus manos y la beso. Kumiko se sorprendió y le pegó una cachetada al tiempo que lo tiraba al suelo.

¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso y además para atropellar a Akira?! – grito furiosa Kumiko

¿Akira? – dijo el borracho intentando pararse

¡Sí!, qué pensabas – dijo Kumiko con sus ojos rojos inyectados de furia

Pensé que era Echizen – dijo éste. Kumiko abrió los ojos y observó más detenidamente al sujeto. Era Thomas Lewis, el ex entrenador de Sakuno.

¡SAKUNO!- grito Kumiko, provocando que Sakuno corriera a donde ella, y viendo al borracho que mató a Kamio.

¡LEWIS! – gritó Sakuno provocando que Ryoma corriera a donde ella, y observando al sujeto en cuestión

Yo no quería matar al otro, quería matar a Echizen – dijo Lewis mordazmente

Asesino... – susurró Sakuno mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

Ryoma tomo su celular y llamó a una ambulancia, y a los policías.

Cuando se hubieron llevado a Lewis a la estación de policía y Kamio lo metían en la ambulancia para llevarlo a un lugar en el cual estar mientras buscaban un ataúd.

Ann lloraba en los brazos de Ibuu, éste trataba de consolarla.

¡Es imposible que se vaya a morir! – grito con llena de lagrimas la joven - ¡Es imposible que éste muerto! –

Ibuu no sabía qué hacer con la jovencita que se deshacía en lágrimas.

El cuerpo de Ann ya no tendría más ganas de correr por la vida feliz, ¿de qué servía? Si igual todo el mundo nace para luego morir. Es un proceso tan complejo y doloroso que no encontraba sentido a la vida, la cual hace poco se le había ido a su amado Kamio.

Pasados 2 días, todos se encontraban en el cementerio, despidiendose de el buen hombre y tenista que fue el pelirrojo. La familia Kamio se moría de la pena, al ver al primer hijo bajando a lo más profundo dentro de un cajón, mientras que Ann ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar.

Todos les dieron su pésame a los Kamio y a Ann, quien tenía los ojos cristalizados por la pérdida.

¿Cómo era posible que aquello pasará?, cómo era posible...

Naomi, se secó las lágrimas y camino a sus dos mejores amigas y las abrazó. Luego, sonrió. Al menos sé que está en un lugar mejor, lo superaré pronto, lo sé.

Eso esperamos, no quisiera verte con esa cara por siempre – comentó Kumiko

Es doloroso, pero todos se tienen que morir alguna vez – dijo Mirumy

Lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa es cómo lo va a superar Ann – dijo Naomi preocupada mirando a su ex cuñada.

Podríamos organizar algo para subirle el ánimo – propuso Kumiko

Podrías organizar una fiesta – dijo Mirumy

Será para animarla, y por mi cumpleaños – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Muy bien, trio – dijo Kumiko y pusó su mano al medio como signo de su unión

Kumiko, todos nos están mirando –dijo Mirumy avergonzada

¿Qué importa?, vamos es por nuestra amistad – dijo ella risueñamente

Bueno... –dijo Naomi uniendosele

Vamos, Miru – dijo Kumiko animandola

Está bien – y puso su mano sobre las otras y sonrió al mismo tiempo que las otras tres.

N/A: ¡ojalá les haya gustado!. Sé que muchas van a querer matarme por haber matado a Kamio, pero...no sé era mi idea principal.

Nunca antes he pedido esto, pero ahora lo haré, les pido 9 reviews para el próximo capitulo.

Contestación a los reviews:

Marip: aquí traje la actualización, ojalá te haya gustado. Sé que son muy cortos, pero espero que este esté bien de largo .

Cuidate, toi de vacaciones...¡al fin!.

-ivekag-: aquí la continuación de mi fic...espero que te haya gustado harto, pero sino...mandame críticas XD.

Jane.Bladen: Hola, Miru...gracias por ayudarme en este capitulo...eso del Tezuka celoso...lo sé ésta corto.

Obvio que es mi sueño que dos gallos peleen por mí, especialmente Fuji, ¿a quién no le gustaría?.

Bueno, eso no más, estoy taan aburrida. Después tengo que entrenar. Bye, bohemia.

Estrella Syriana: espero contar con tu review en este capitulo y en próximos. La verdad es que los reviews te ayudan para seguir, son una verdadera motivación. Cuidate, ojalá te haya gustado.

Erika echizen: voy a leer la sonrisa de Tezuka a ver cómo es...puede ser entretenido, ¿no?. Cuidate, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.

Ro-liz-r12: me encanta cuando las cosas quedan intrigantes... XD. Soy malvada, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.

Karen: gracias por tu review. Aquí la actualización, bye

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

"¡Viva la fiesta!"

¿Qué nos pasa? – dijo la chica de pelo negro observándolo a los ojos

Sakuno, te ves preciosa hoy – dijo el joven Echizen con una sincera sonrisa

No sabes cuánto te quiero – dijo la joven castaña


	10. Viva la fiesta

Como dije volví a los ahora 11 reviews...qué raro XD. Bueno, ojalá les guste este capitulo que me esforcé por hacer, cuando recibí dos reviews más casi muero de colapso por pensar que querrían leer el capitulo. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Ryoma: qué penosa eres...

Callate... o sino morirás cocinado en una olla

Ryoma: bueno, me callo

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"¡Viva la fiesta!", 10º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

¿Qué es lo primero que tenemos que ver? – dijo Kumiko entrando al departamento de Mirumy, observando millones de papeles anotados con números. Había pasado más de una semana desde que murió el hermano mayor de Naomi, y las cosas se habían tranquilizado, pero, no así el vacío de él.

Estamos buscando un buen DJ para la fiesta – dijo Nao, quien tenía ojeras y los ojos un poco rojos.

"Debió haber llorado toda la noche, ojalá pudiera ayudarla..." pensó Kumiko mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

¿Podrías ayudarnos a llamar? – preguntó Miru mientras le pasaba un montón de los tantos papeles que allí habían

¿Cómo se hace?, ¿qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Kumi mientras miraba el montón de papeles confundida, la verdad nunca había hecho una fiesta ella, siempre la organizaba otra persona por ella.

Se nota que nunca haz hecho una fiesta...- dijo Nao suspirando mientras le quitaba los papelitos a Kumi y ella comenzaba a marcar

Mejor elige la comida que va a haber, las frituras y todas esas cosas – dijo Miru pasándole un papel y un lápiz.

Buenop – dijo Kumi comenzando a anotar en el papelito las bebidas que habrían, tipos de alcoholes (N/A: ¿qué creían que iba a ponerles puro juguito?. Nop, va a haber alcohol. ¡Como en la fiesta de mis amigas a la que invite a Miru! XD), y las frituras.

Ésta fiesta estará lista como en un mes más – dijo Miru apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla

Y será mejor, porque así estaremos todos más recuperados de la pérdida – dijo Nao mientras volvía a escribir

Una joven estaba acostada en su cama, sus rubios cabellos estaban esparcidos por la almohada, y ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

No es posible que haya muerto. Tal vez este inconsciente y creyeron que estaba muerto. – se dijo a sí misma – No, imposible, Ann. Tú sabes la verdad, y esa es que está muerto –

La chica se deshizo en lagrimas, y apretó la almohada contra sí. Creyendo por un momento que lo que abrazaba era Akira, y no la suave almohada que había soportado todos sus llantos desde que él murió, hace más de una semana.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, ella se sentó en la cama, se limpió los ojos e intentó poner la mejor sonrisa al visitante.

Pase – dijo la chica mientras se paraba

Hola, Ann – dijo Momo entrando en la habitación

Hola, Takeshi – dijo Ann sentándose en la cama, y él sentándose a su lado

¿Cómo haz estado? – dijo Momo intentando poner conversación. Él sabía que ella estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su novio, y quería ayudarla a que se recuperara. La verdad es que ahora sería todo mucho más difícil, el acercarse. Si es que hubiera terminado con él hubiera sido más fácil, pero ésta era otra situación, Kamio había muerto y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo mejor sería que no intentara nada hasta muy pasado el suceso, pues aún las heridas del corazón de Ann estaban frescas.

Intentando reponerme de la muerte de Akira – dijo Ann, mientras miraba el suelo

¿Lo haz logrado? – preguntó su amigo "puercoespin"

No mucho –

Ann, tienes que reponerte. Kamio hubiera querido que siguieras feliz, que vivieras tu vida día a día – dijo Momo acariciando el cabello de su amiga

Tienes razón, pero necesito algo para despejarme...y no sé qué puede ser – dijo agradecida del apoyo de Momo. La verdad es que Momo siempre había sido un buen amigo, su mejor amigo.

Momo se puso la mano en el mentón y de pronto se le vino una idea a la mente.

¡Ya sé!. ¿Quieres salir a comer hamburguesas? – dijo Momo sonriéndole a la menor de los Tachibana

Eso es lo que te subiría el ánimo a ti, Takeshi – dijo Ann sonriendo con sinceridad, primera sonrisa que se le veía desde la muerte de Kamio. Momo puso cara de avergonzado y eso lo notó Ann, por lo que dijo: - pero, acepto ir a comer –

¿En serio? – dijo Momo emocionado por poder ir a comer con Ann, y de pasó subirle el ánimo.

Sí, pero déjame arreglarme. No pensarás que vaya así que parezco muerta – dijo Ann en broma. Pero lo que dijo tenía mucha verdad. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal; su cabello usualmente ordenado, ahora estaba hecho un desastre; sus ojos ahora no tenían mucho brillo, en comparación con lo mucho que antes tenía.

Está bien, te espero abajo – dijo Momo saliendo de la habitación

Veamos cómo me arreglo ahora – dijo Ann sacando ropa de su armario y escogiendo lo más sencillo que pudo encontrar.

Buenas tardes, Ryuzaki-chan – dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y con lentes rectangulares.

- Buenos tardes – contestó la joven dejando su maleta con las raquetas en una banca.

(N/A: no revelaré la identidad del nuevo entrenador de Sakuno hasta después XD)

¿Comenzamos? – dijo el hombre caminando a la cancha con una cesta de pelotas seguido por Sakuno que se puso al otro lado de la red

Cuando quiera – dijo ésta sonriendo dulcemente

Momo ya llevaba rato esperando a que Ann terminara, pero Takeshi tenía mucha paciencia, además que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando tuvo de novia a una chica de su escuela, la chica demoraba horas y horas arreglándose. ¿Qué tanto se hacían?.

Perdona la demora – dijo la rubia llegando a donde estaba Takeshi

No importa, te ves muy bien – dijo Momo sonriendo, e olvidando cuánto se había demorado

Gracias – dijo Ann devolviéndole el gesto. Ann iba vestida con unos jeans celestes, una polera en tiritas rosada con una mariposa gigante como escote, y su cabello ahora estaba ordenado y suelto.

¡Vamos a comer! – dijo alegremente Momo mientras salían por la puerta de entrada.

Había pasado casi un mes de la muerte de Kamio, los preparativos de la fiesta iban viento en popa, pero no así la relación de Kumiko con Syusuke.

¿Syusuke? – dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado del teléfono

Hola, Kumi – contestó el hombre

Syusuke, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Kumi con la voz un poco quebrada

Está bien, yo también quiero hablar contigo – dijo éste borrando su típica sonrisa de su hermoso rostro.

¿Dónde nos juntamos?- preguntó la morena, mientras escuchaba la respiración de su amado prodigio al otro lado de la linea.

En aquel árbol – dijo Syusuke

Muy bien – dijo la chica cortando la comunicación

Syusuke suspiró y miró al cielo desde su habitación, ¿qué nos está pasando, Kumiko?.

¡Mitzu-kun! – gritó Mirumi llamando la atención de Tezuka para que se apurara

¡Vamos, apúrate!. Mañana es la fiesta y no vamos a tener tiempo para arreglar la casa de Naomi para ese tiempo, tú sabes lo grande que es – dijo Miru mientras le sonreía a su "guapo" novio (N/A: Miru-chan sé que me vas a matar por poner "guapo"...pero no me mates hasta un poco después de tu cumpleaños XD).

Pero, es que mira la media lista que hizo Kumiko – dijo Tezuka sorprendido por la larga lista

Es todo lo necesario para una buena fiesta, además que es el cumpleaños de Naomi y hay que celebrarlo en grande. ¿No crees? – dijo ella con una "inocente" sonrisa.

Puede que tengas razón – dijo éste buscando latas de cerveza con las cejas fruncidas por lo que beberían. Eso no era nada sano, todavía no entendía cómo había aceptado ayudar, podría estar jugando tenis o también estar cuidando de sus bonsái. De pronto recordó lo que le hizo ayudar, la mirada asesina de Mirumy, ella en realidad era peligrosa, mucho más que él mismo.

¿Qué es lo que sigue de la lista? – dijo Miru caminando por los largos pasillos alegre

Bebidas – dijo Tezuka aburrido

Muy bien – dijo Miru sacando algunas bebidas y de paso más cervezas.

¿Más?, ¿no crees que con seis es suficiente? – dijo Tezuka mirando reprobatoriamente a su novia

No seas aburrido, además que van a haber más de seis personas en la fiesta – dijo ella con una mirada dulce que en realidad significaba "haz lo que te digo o sino..."

Bueno, compra cuantas quieras – dijo él

Cuando terminaron de conseguir la lista fueron a la caja a pagar. Cuando les dieron el monto, antes de pagar la cajera comenzó a hacerles ofertas.

¿No quiere llevar dos lavalozas por uno? –

No – dijo Tezuka serio

¿Un shampoo y un bálsamo por la mitad de precio –

No – repitió

Dos bolsas de pañales por uno –

No – se estaba exasperando, cómo alguien podía ser tan insistente.

Al parecer su marido es alguien duro de convencer – dijo la cajera a Miru quien enrojeció hasta las raíces de sus cabellos

Él no es mi marido – dijo

Lo siento, pero lo parecen – dijo sonriendo

Tezuka le pasó el dinero para poder irse rápido de allí, estaba harto de esa mujer que se entrometía en asuntos ajenos.

Al pagar se fueron rápidamente al auto, y luego directamente a la casa de Naomi a dejar las cosas.

Al llegar al árbol en el cual habían quedado de juntarse, Kumiko tocó el tronco, sintiendo bajo sus manos la dura corteza. Ése árbol fue el que presencio cuando su querido tenista se le declaró, fue allí donde comenzó su felicidad.

Hola – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Kumiko volteó y vio a Syusuke Fuji, su novio.

Hola...- dijo ésta mientras sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies, al ver allí a su amado

Es difícil empezar lo que quiero decirte –

Muy difícil – apoyó Kumiko al chico

Hace mucho tiempo que ya no somos como antes, es como si nos faltará algo – dijo el castaño mientras abría sus hermosos ojos y miraba atentamente a la morena

Sí, es como si ya no... –

Syusuke esperó un poco a que pudiera soltar lo que tenía dentro, él la quería mucho, quizá demasiado.

¿Qué nos pasa? – dijo la chica de pelo negro observándolo a los ojos

No lo sé, quizás hemos dejado algo de lado – dijo éste. El tiempo que habían estado juntos desde la preparatoria, era mucho. Nunca dudaron de su amor, pero...ahora no sabían.

Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo – dijo Kumiko con dolor, y dejando que se profesara a través de esas palabras

Pienso igual que tú – dijo éste con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Entonces, mejor me voy a mi casa. Puede que estén preocupados por mí, ya es muy tarde – dijo Kumiko alejándose de su ahora ex novio

Está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe? – dijo éste sonriendo levemente

No, gracias. Prefiero estar sola – se alejó, caminando lentamente. Su figura se recortaba en el horizonte.

Adiós, Kumiko Shinji – dijo Syusuke tomando el camino opuesto que su amada tenista.

- ¿Alo? – dijo una voz al otro lado de la linea

Hola, Naomi-chan – dijo la castaña

¡Ah!, hola Sakuno-chan – contestó ésta

Quería decirte que sí voy a ir a tu fiesta mañana – dijo alegre

Muy bien, eso esperaba oír –

¿A qué hora está bien que llegue? –

Llega como a las 9 –

Bien, adiós – dijo y colgó.

La verdad es que ella ya se había recuperado, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que querían a su hermano. Ann había logrado sobreponerse gracias a la ayuda de Momo, quien se esforzó por hacerle entender la razón de vivir y de seguir viviendo.

El día anterior había mandado las invitaciones con Kumi y Miru entregándolas, ya que ella tenía mucho que arreglar de su casa.

"Todo está saliendo muy bien" pensó

Se escuchó el timbre en la casa y Naomi fue a ver quién era, y para su NO sorpresa eran Kumi y Miru quienes iban listas para ayudar a Naomi en todo lo que necesitará en la fiesta. Pensaban quedarse a alojar como siempre lo hacían.

Gracias por venir – dijo alegre su amiga

No hay porque – dijeron las otras dos a coro, mientras subían a la pieza de la pelirroja y dejaban allí sus sacos de dormir. Pronto empezaron a preparar todas las cosas que harían, a ordenar las canciones que querían que el DJ pusiera y también a elegir la canción que cantaría "ArwenS" en la fiesta (N/A: sí, vuelve a cantar ArwenS).

Cuando estaban a punto de dormirse, observaron que Kumiko las miraba, y supieron al instante que quería contarles algo.

¿Qué quieres decirnos? – dijo Miru mientras acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello negro

Con Syusuke nos dimos un tiempo – dijo mientras suspiraba, y fijaba su vista a sus manos, conteniendo un sollozo.

Miru y Nao se miraron sintiendo compasión por Kumiko. Sabían cuánto quería a Syuzuke, cuánto había sufrido por él cuando creyó que no la quería. Ahora todo el mundo de Kumi parecía derrumbarse a sus pies.

Lo único que le quedaba a parte de su hermano y sus amigas, lo había perdido. Su madre había muerto hacia dos años en un accidente de auto y su padre quedó en estado vegetal.

Las manos de Nao y Miru se apoyaron en los hombros de Kumi quien levantó la vista con los ojos cristalizados. Las observó y sonrió.

Mejor sigamos con los preparativos, además que tengo una sorpresa – dijo Kumi sonriendo – Mañana me iré temprano –

Las otras dos se miraron mostrando sorpresa.

Al otro día Kumiko salió muy en la mañana dejando extrañadas por el repentino despertar de la morena.

Kumiko manejaba rápido por las calles de la ciudad para poder llegar al aeropuerto.

Al llegar fue a donde se reciben a las personas. De pronto de la multitud, se escucho un grito.

Kumi observó mejor esa parte y la vió, una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

¡Natsu-chan!, ¡Por aquí! – gritó Kumi agitando su mano. La muchacha escuchó eso atentamente y corrió a donde la chica.

¡Kumi-chan!, Mucho tiempo sin verte, nya – dijo Natsumi mientras sonreía. La chica tenía el pelo largo, negro, ojos verdes, y era delgada.

Ven, vamos. Hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta y vas a ir. También te quiero presentar a unos amigos – dijo sonriendo la de ojos color rojo

Muy bien, nya – contestó la otra

Ya había llegado la noche, y estaba todo listo para que se hiciera la fiesta. Ésta se celebraría en el patio de la casa de Naomi, que era enorme, la casa podía ser chica, pero el patio era GRANDE.

Comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados. Poco a poco se fue llenando el patio.

Hola, Ryoma – dijo una castaña sonriéndole al de ojos ámbar

Hola, Sakuno – dijo Ryoma observándola impresionado, realmente se veía hermosa esa noche.

Al parecer va a ser una muy buena fiesta – comentó Sakuno mientras se arreglaba su cabello que lo llevaba suelto.

Sakuno, te ves preciosa hoy – dijo el joven Echizen con una sincera sonrisa

Gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose

"¡No te sonrojes!, recuerda que son sólo amigos" pensó ella mientras caminaba junto al chico a la fiesta

Mientras tanto Mirumy andaba con Tezuka quien miraba a los jóvenes que tomaban de mal modo.

Vamos, Mitzu-kun es una celebración – dijo Miru sonriéndole a su novio

El joven de anteojos hizo un gruñido y siguió observando la fiesta. De pronto llegaron Eiji con Naomi, quien se veía muy bien, y él orgulloso de poder decir que Naomi era su novia.

¿No haz visto a Kumi? – preguntó Naomi

No, ni siquiera la he visto llegar – contestó Miru mientras observaba el lugar, Tezuka que era el más alto de los cuatro la vislumbró.

Allá viene – dijo él con su gruesa voz que hizo tembalr a Miru, a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos, le producía las mismas sensaciones como si recién lo hubiera conocido.

¡Hola!, traje a una amiga – dijo Kumi sonriendo – ella es Natsumi Rodriguez –

¡Hola!, ¡mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos ustedes, nya! – dijo alegre Natsumi mientras sonreía

La conocí mientras estaba en un torneo en México, la invité a que viniera a conocer el país y de pasó a jugar un poco tenis – dijo Kumiko mientras le sonreía a su amiga a la vez que ésta le sonreía a ella.

De pronto a donde ellos llegaron Syusuke con su hermano menor, Yuuta.

Sakuno se sentía aburrida, nadie la sacaba a bailar y ella que se había esmerado en arreglarse esa noche para poder bailar hasta la madrugada.

Ryoma que se dio cuenta de esto quiso invitarla, pero le daba vergüenza. Tomó otro trago de la fanchop que había elegido. La verdad era que él no tomaba mucho, pero en una fiesta uno no puede perder la oportunidad. Se dijo que no podía ser tan cobarde.

De pronto un hombre que debía de tener unos 25 años llegó a donde Sakuno y le dijo si quería bailar con ella. Ésta estaba a punto de decir que encantada, pero Ryoma se adelantó diciendo que ella bailaría con él.

Fueron a la pista de baile con un avergonzado y sonrojado Ryoma, y con una consternada Sakuno.

Mientras bailaban, Sakuno pensaba en cuánto quería a Ryoma, mientras éste pensaba que Sakuno se había puesto muy hermosa con el pasar del tiempo.

- No sabes cuánto te quiero – dijo la joven castaña

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

"El asalto"

Soy Yuuta Fuji, mucho gusto – dijo nervioso el hermano menor de Syusuke

Mitzu-kun, ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Mirumy preocupada

- No griten ni hagan escandalo alguno, o morirán – dijeron apuntandoles con las armas

N/A: las deje con metidas, ¿qué pasará en el próximo capitulo?. Qué mala yo. Ojalá les haya gustado, creo que me quedó corto. Será luego será más largo. Es que ahora tengo entrenamiento de tenis. Otra cosa, ahora serán 10 reviews...como el capitulo consta de eso.

Contestación reviews:

SaPaLu7: Bueno...las cosas pasan por algo y la muerte de Kamio traerá grandes cambios. Pero, me dejaste intrigada...¿por qué crees que murió él?. Aios

Ro-liz-r12: gracias por tu review. Espero contar con tu review de nuevo en este capitulo que espero te haya gustado. Bye

Marie: gracias por tu review la última vez, gracias por tu apoyo. Mandame uno ahora de nuevo, shi. Bye

Jane.Bladen: Bueno, es que...en realidad digamos que eres bastante pervertida...eres peor que yo. Eres una digna hija de Nanjirouh, Miru-chan. Y acertaste con eso de qué nos pasa, y van a haber cosas Miru/Tezuka en el próximo capitulo. Espero que esperes impaciente. Bye

Cherryflowe04: recién empieza la fiesta, veremos si Ann logra recuperarse, o no. Ojalá que te haya ido bien ayer en tu fiesta de 15. Yo no hice porque que fome organizar todo. Bueno, bye, soy tal como me describen en este capitulo.

Brendaneko: shi, fiesta rápido para que se pase la pena. Déjame review, bye.

Esmeraldy: hola, primero que nada el beso llegara mucho después, falta poco, pero igual harto. Eso de que soy buena escritora es mentira, Miru-chan (Jane.Bladen) es mucho mejor que yo, o hay muchos mejores que yo. Un lemon vendrá MUCHO más adelante, es que no soy buena en eso y nunca he hecho uno así que si es que se me da, que no creo, lo haré.

Raien: si, un Kamio/Ann, pero por algo murió Kamio, no diré nada hasta que veas todo claro. Gracias por tu review, espero uno de nuevo, bye.

Naomi: si...perdón por haber matado a tu querido hermano, pero era necesario. No puedo dar explicaciones ahora de la muerte, lo verás cuando leas. Y sí, eres melodramatica, tal como tu fáceta de actriz lo dejo.

Qué eres mala, nunca dejaste review antes. Y esop, bye. Cuidate nos vemos. Trio PoT al máximo.

Estrella Syriana: obviamente podrá superarlo, las mujeres somos fuertes igual que lo toros...(lo piensa) noo, ¡qué poco sexy!, otra cosa. A ver...lo pensaré. Bye, ojalá hayas disfrutado.

Izumi Erizawa:te juro que te regalo a Lewis y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, todo el rato alegando que porqué no lo dejo a él con Sakuno. ¿está loco?, ¿quiere que Sakuno muera?.

Bueno, eso de que podrian lincharlo todos los de Seigaku es muy buena idea, lo tendré en cuenta. Bye!, ¿tú me posteaste la otra vez a mi fotolog de lomejoryoma?. Bueno, eso.


	11. Asalto

N/A: paso rápido el tiempo en el que tenía que subir...como que estaba escribiendo el capitulo para subirlo cuando me llegaran todos los reviews...y me di cuenta de que no los había contado...los conte y tuve que subir el capitulo. Bueno, considerenlo como mi regalo de navidad XD.

Momo: todas las admiradoras que tengo, gracias a mí tienes lectoras, Kumi-chan.

No lo creo, Momo-chan U

Momo: tú sabes que era broma!!

Sí... "éste está más loco que yo..."

Ryoma: deja de hacer tanto ruido, estoy tratando de ver un partido de tenis.

¿De quién?

De alguien muy malo

Kumiko se acerca a la TV y ve a si misma jugando...

Ryoma...uu

Momo: Ryoma, corre

Ryoma me mira y sale corriendo, conmigo persiguiendole

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"El asalto", 11º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

No sabes cuánto te quiero – dijo la joven castaña.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro a Ryoma. Éste la miraba profundamente, y de pronto una sonrisa asomó su rostro.

¿Tienes sed? – preguntó él

Un poco – contestó ella ruborizada rogando a Kami porque Ryoma no la haya escuchado.

¿Vamos a buscar algo para tomar?, yo también tengo sed – dijo él saliendo de la pista de baile en dirección a la mesa de comida.

"Al parecer no me escuchó, por favor que no" se dijo mentalmente Sakuno mientras seguía al tenista.

Ryoma iba delante de ella con la sonrisa en su rostro, pareciera que no se le iba a quitar nunca.

"Así que me quiere, y al parecer mucho. Pero, esperare a decirle lo que siento. Hay que esperar un poco" pensó mientras se servía más fanshop y a Sakuno le daba un vaso de jugo.

¡Tú debes ser Syusuke! – dijo Natsumi sonriendo

Sí...y él es mi hermano menor – contestó con su típica sonrisa, y luego volteó a ver a Kumi quien lo miraba detenidamente.

Soy Yuuta Fuji, mucho gusto – dijo nervioso el hermano menor de Syusuke

¡Qué lindo!, nya – dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente provocando que el abrazado se sonrojará

Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte. Espero que cuides harto a Kumi – dijo ella sonriente

Natsu-chan, Syusuke y yo nos dimos un tiempo – dijo Kumiko con la voz media apagada mientras sonreía nerviosa

Lo siento...- dijo ella apenada

No importa – dijo ella, pero en realidad si le importaba. Le importaba qué pensara Syusuke de ella, cómo era ahora sin ella, qué sentía respecto a ella. Kumiko amaba a Syusuke, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes, la monotonía les ganó en su juego de pareja.

¿Quieres ir a bailar? – dijo tímidamente el chico de Send Rudolph a la mexicana, para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre su hermano y su ex cuñada.

nyaa, etto.. Fuji-kun que lindo gracias – dijo ésta sonriendo. "¡En realidad es muy tierno, y lindo nya!. Además no es como los demás hombres que empiezan a molestarse por abrazarlos".

Yuuta se sonrojo por lo que le dijo y contestó:

Por favor, llámame Yuuta –

¡Entonces tú llámame Natsu, nya! – dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaban a bailar. La verdad es que Yuuta no lo hacía nada mal, e incluso se veían los dos muy bien juntos a opinión de Kumiko, quien sonrió.

Se ven bien juntos, eso estás pensando...¿Verdad? – dijo Syusuke observándola

¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó sorprendida

Porque en el tiempo que estuve contigo aprendí a conocerte – dijo él aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Kumiko no supo qué decir, lo único que sabía era que amaba a ese chico...pero no sabía cómo volver a decirle aquello.

De pronto llegó Mirumy habló:

Kumi, es hora de cantar – dijo mirando su reloj

Muy bien – dijo ella caminando al improvisado escenario que habían montado.

Kumiko tomó su guitarra eléctrica blanca (N/A: que en realidad existe¡es preciosa!. Es mía, la amo XD), y comenzó a tocar algunas notas llamando la atención de los integrantes de la fiesta de Naomi.

- Ésta canción es una de mis preferidas, y se llama Apareces tú de La Oreja de Van Gogh - dijo Mirumy sonriendo a los espectadores

Miru:

Me he prometido pedirme perdón  
me he confesado con mi corazón  
me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
me permití decir de nuevo adiós

Kumi:  
Y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces sólo sueño contigo

Coro:  
Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú conoces mis secretos  
Sólo tú comprendes cada gesto  
Sólo tú...

Kumi:  
Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
me he decidido a levantar la voz  
me he despedido de fantasmas hoy  
y me he gustado tal y como soy

Miru:  
Y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces sólo sueño contigo

Coro:  
Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú conoces mis secretos  
Sólo tú comprendes cada gesto  
Sólo tú...

Miru:

Y yo sólo quiero entregarme  
comprenderte y cuidarte  
darte mi corazón,  
quiero que llegues a ser  
mi alma y mi obsesión  
mi vida y mi pasión  
mi historia de amor

Kumi:  
Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú me subes hasta el cielo  
Sólo tú eres mi alma y mi inspiración

Kumi dejó de tocar la guitarra mientras observaba al pública con una falsa sonrisa, Mirumy la observaba y frunció el cejo preocupada.

La siguiente canción tiene mucho significado para mí, es respecto como yo creo que se siente la persona que amo – dijo Kumi con la voz media quebrada y observando a Syusuke, mientras éste la veía a él. Le entregaron a Miru otra guitarra, pero acústica. Mirumy al darse cuenta de que Kumi ya no quería hablar, habló ella.

- Se llama Ya nada queda de Kudai –

Kumi

Puedo oir tu voz diciendo el adios  
destruyendo toda la ilusion.  
Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar

Miru  
ni siquiera puedo imaginar.  
Que al fin te iras de mi lugar  
si hay alguien mas no puedo ni pensar que...

Coro:  
Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor.

Miru

Miro y ya no estas  
nadie a quien hablar  
cae la lluvia y no queda mas.  
Puedo recordar en aquel lugar  
cuando nos miramos al pasar.

Kumi  
Sin ti no hay mas  
solo el final  
sin ti no hay mas  
solo quiero llorar  
y es que...

Coro:  
Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
queda de nuestro amor.

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
queda de nuestro amor.

Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte  
aqui puedo amarte, estar cerca de ti, amor.  
Tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi..  
Na,na,na,na,na,na  
na, na, na, na, na, na

Syusuke pronto comprendió cuánto seguía amando a aquella chica...camino a decirle algo. Pero, ella al verlo salió corriendo, tomando a su paso la mano de Natsumi quien conversaba con Yuuta, y se fue.

Al otro día, una chica de cabellos negros abrió lentamente sus ojos de gato. Era imposible que tuviera que levantarse tan temprano ese día, pero...qué le iba a hacer. Tenía examen a primera hora de la anatomía del cuerpo humano.

Se encamino perezosamente a darse una ducha. Salió con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y otra en su cabeza. En eso llaman por teléfono.

¿Alo? – dijo ella, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla

Hola, Mirumy – dijo una voz grave al otro lado de la línea. Ella de inmediato reconoció quién era, y sonrió.

Hola, Mitzu-kun –

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo él

Adelante, habla – dijo

Prefiero que sea en persona – dijo medio nervioso, mientras Mirumy se extrañaba. Tezuka nunca se ponía nervioso, esto es demasiado raro.

Bueno, en el Starbucks¿te parece? – dijo Miru mientras comenzaba a congelarse de frío

Bien, te paso a buscar a la universidad – dijo él

Muy bien – dijo mientras colgaba y comenzaba a vestirse tranquilamente, aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

¿Ésta Kumiko? – preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño claro

No, lo siento...ella salió – dijo la mujer

Bueno, muchas gracias – dijo él mientras cortaba

¿Por qué me evitas Kumiko? – se preguntó Syusuke mirando el techo. Había escuchado que Kumiko gritaba que no estaba, a quién quería engañar.

"¿Qué me querrá decir Tezuka?. Bueno...debe ser algo muy importante, para que se ponga tan nervioso. Pero no entiendo qué podría ser." Pensó Mirumy mientras observaba la hoja de su examen "Deja de pensar en esas cosas porque sino te irá mal...a ver. ¿Qué pasa si en a una vena cava deja de fluir correctamente la sangre?...¿cuál era la vena cava?...a ver eran la vena cava y la vena aorta."

¡NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME! – grito Miru provocando que toda la clase la mirara asustada – lo siento – dijo sonrojándose

Srta. Echizen, fuera de mi clase y entrégueme su examen ahora- dijo enojada la maestra.

¡Lo siento!, en verdad lo siento – dijo ella parándose y caminando al escritorio de la profesora.

Nada de disculpas, ahora salga de mi clase – dijo mientras le arrebataba la prueba de su mano.

Mirumy salió refunfuñando y despotricando en contra la profesora, camino como un ogro (N/A: no sabía cómo explicarlo...entonces como con pasos grandes y pesados XD) a la salida. Suspiró, "Cuarta cosa de recordatorio: NUNCA gritar en la clase de la Srta. Collemans".

Se sentó en un banco a esperar a que llegara Tezuka, y no tuvo que esperar mucho. En unos minutos llegó allí el tenista, con un auto blanco.

¿Por qué saliste tan temprano? – preguntó desconcertado mientras la veía subirse al auto

Me echaron por gritar en medio del examen – contestó mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Tezuka logró disimular su asombro, pero le impresionaba mucho Mirumy.

"Nunca terminaré de conocerla"., se dijo a si mismo mientras manejaba por las calles.

Sakuno caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Andaba con una falda sencilla y con una polera en tiritas.

"Qué calor, mejor iré a tomar algo a alguna parte" pensó mientras se dirigía al "Boost" (N/A: el Boost es un lugar en el que venden jugos de frutas y verduras, es delicioso XD).

La muchacha hizo su pedido y espero pacientemente a obtener su delicioso jugo.

¿Sakuno? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que volteara.

¡Ah!, Hola, Dan-kun – dijo sonriendo

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía – dijo el chico mientras le miraba sonriente

Demasiado – dijo mientras recibía su jugo y comenzaba a tomarlo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el joven Echizen, quien había visto a Sakuno hace un rato y quería saludarle, pero al ver que se encontró con el chico, decidió observarlos (N/A¡eso no se hace, Echizen-kun!).

Al verlos reír de aquella manera, provocó en Ryoma algo de tristeza, pero más que nada provocó que una especie de monstruo verde se formara dentro de él (N/A¡EL MONSTRUO VERDE, MIRU-CHAN!). Él sabía que ella le quería, se lo había escuchado el día anterior. Pero querer es diferente a amar...¿Ella lo amaría?. ¿Esa forma de quererlo mucho era amarlo?.

Así que eso ha pasado con Echizen-kun. Pero, deberías decirle – dijo mientras la miraba beber su jugo

Es que...me da vergüenza. Además¿qué tal si él no me quiere?. No soportaría eso – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Sakuno-chan, en la vida hay que arriesgarse, si uno no se arriesga...no logrará nada – dijo el chico mientras se paraba de donde estaban sentados.

Tienes razón, pero tendré que buscar el momento para decírselo – dijo parándose al mismo tiempo mientras se le revolvía un poco el estomago por el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que decirle a Ryoma lo que sentía.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película?, hace mucho que no vamos a ver una – propuso Dan sonriendo

Por supuesto, necesito despejarme un poco – contestó de igual manera. La verdad era que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, hace mucho que no le contaba algo a alguien, y Sakuno no es de esas chicas que se guardan las cosas.

Caminaron al cine seguidos sigilosamente por Ryoma.

Bueno¿de qué querías hablar? – dijo Mirumy mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones de la tienda de café

Es un poco complicado – dijo Tezuka mientras revolvía con la pajilla su café con vainilla

Mirumy frunció el ceño, ahora en realidad estaba nervioso, y lo demostraba al mover así su pajilla. ¿Qué le pasaba?.

- Mitzu-kun¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Mirumy preocupada

Lo que pasa, Mirumy es que...- tragó saliva, pero sin dejar su expresión de seriedad – me tengo que ir, luego de la competencia. A Argentina, conseguí un buen entrenador, pero es de allá y debo partir –

Era eso... – dijo Mirumy mientras tomaba un poco de café

Sí...y otra cosa – dijo provocando que Mirumy lo mirara.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – dijo enojada porque su novio tuviera que partir tan lejos.

Es que...sé que tendrás que hacer mucho, pero...- dijo Tezuka nervioso, como nunca lo hubiera estado en su vida.

"Basta, esto es suficiente. Me estoy poniendo impaciente, vamos di lo que tengas que decir, Kunimitzu" pensó Mirumy mientras alzaba una ceja.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo Tezuka mientras la miraba.

Mirumy se quedó de piedra con la petición. ¿Casarse con él?, era su sueño máximo, pero...tendría que dejar a su familia, a su vida, a sus amigas.

Tezuka comenzó a impacientarse mientras la observaba.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Mirumy, quien contestó y dijo voy en camino y corto.

Kunimitzu, lo siento...tengo que irme muy rápido. Luego te llamo – dijo parándose y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Tezuka suspiró mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo la cajita con el anillo.

Entraron a ver una película de humor, pues eran las preferidas de ambos jóvenes.

Ryoma se sentó unos puestos más atrás para tener una vista completa de lo que hacían.

Sakuno-chan, dame palomitas – dijo mientras agarraba el paquete que Sakuno le pasaba. Cuando se lo pasó se produjo un suave roce con sus manos y los dos sonrieron divertidos por ello. Ryoma sólo los miraba enojado.

Al finalizar la película, los dos chicos salieron y comentaron sobre la película.

Dan se iba a despedir de Sakuno con un beso en la mano.

-Flashback-

Yo soy la princesa, Sakuno y tú eres mi fiel vasallo – dijo una pequeña de más o menos 6 años con coletas, a un niño de su misma edad quien le miraba extrañado.

-Fin flashback-

¡Sakuno! – gritó Ryoma, evitando el beso, dejando muy feliz a Ryoma. Cumplió su propósito.

Kumiko estaba tirada en un sillón de su casa, conversando con Natsu-chan quien estaba tirada en otro sillón. Las dos reían alegremente.

¡Te juro que fue ahí cuando Eiji tiro el vaso y cayó justo sobre Tezuka! – comentó riendo

¡No me lo puedo creer, nya! – dijo riendo a la par.

De pronto escucharon un ruido en la entrada, vieron que el mayordomo estaba tirado en el piso, con una mancha de sangre en la pierna. En lo alto de la escalera estaba Ibuu quien veía algo o alguien en la puerta.

Kumiko y Natsumi miraron a la puerta y vieron a dos hombres tapados y enteros de negro.

- No griten ni hagan escándalo alguno, o morirán – dijeron apuntándoles con las armas

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

"El asalto II", 12º capitulo

No puedo creer que esté pasando esto – dijo Syusuke mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Queremos el diamante, o sino...éstos morirán – dijo uno de los hombres, a una cámara mientras apuntaba a los de la casa, quienes estaban amordazados.

Sólo la legítima heredera sabe dónde está el diamante – leyó la inscripción uno de los hombres

N/A: De nuevo les deje con la duda...XD. Para éste capitulo espero...12 reviews. Decidí hacerlo de par en par XD.

Bueno, esop.

Contestación reviews:

**Minabi:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Yo me esforcé un montón en éste cap...así que espero que te guste. Bye

**Marie:** qué bien es recibir apoyo...aunque ya no cuento con la mayoría de los primeros que leían pero igual escribo. Bye

**Jane.Bladen:** no es inspiración...es...bueno algo, pero no inspiración XD.

Bueno, yo no soy Mirumy para saber cómo es a ciencia cierta, así que sorry si salió mal en el cap anterior.

Bueno, nadie tuvo resaca, porque eso se viene después...XD. Ya verás dónde.

Bye! Ojalá te hayan dejado ir a la playa!.

**Estrella Syriana:** jaja ok, no somos toros XD. Gracias por tu review...bye

**SaPaLu7:** me encanto ese capitulo en que salen Ibuu y Kamio de fantasmitas! Eran preciosos!. Son tan pocas esas cajeras, pero tan chistosas...deberían haber más especimes de aquellos XD. A quién no le gustan, bueno...a mí nunca me han asaltado...pero en la esquina de mi casa la otra vez hubo una balacera... Oo. Bye!

**Yuky-san02:** aquí la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review.

**Gema(sakunita):** muchas gracias por tu review. Puse mucho esfuerzo en este cap...así que...ojalá te haya gustado.

**Izumi Erizawa:** OBVIO que hacen buena pareja...si soy yo con él XD...no broma. Me encantan los tímidos, como que parecen niños, nya!. Bueno, byebye!

**Naomi:** perdón por dejarte sin cuñada, lo siento!...pero era necesario. Pero, gracias a tu review anterior me diste la idea de mandar a Tezuka lejos! XD.

No quiero morir, soy muuuy joven...!!. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este fic!. Bye!!!

**Erika Echizen:** Lo de la verdadera identidad del entrenador será un misterio hasta que se reanuden los partidos que congele por un momento. Bye

**Ro-liz-r12:** Bueno, qué alegría saber que contare con tu review en cada capitulo!.

Bueno, nada mucho que decir...sólo que ojalá te haya gustado el fic. Bye!

**Natsumi:** nada de gracias Natsu-chan...tú me hiciste el dibujo con Syusuke y yo te dije que te agradecería colocandote en mi fic. El nya me recuerda mucho a ti...por eso XD.

Cuidate!!! Byebye!


	12. Asalto II

N/A: Hola, perdón por no haber subido hace tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada. Primero se muere uno de mis mejores amigos, y eso provocó mi falta de inspiración.

Espero que disfruten éste cap.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"El asalto II", 11º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Los pertenecientes de la casa miraron impresionados a los dos hombres, y luego voltearon a ver el cuerpo del mayordomo en el piso.

¡¿Por qué le dispararon?! – dijo enojada, mientras comenzaba a caminar a los dos hombres

Aléjate o te disparo – dijo uno de ellos apuntándole con el arma

Está bien, tranquilo...- dijo caminando hacia atrás y situandose al lado de Natsumi que le temblaban las manos.

Átalos – dijo el hombre que le había apuntado a Kumiko con el arma

El otro hombre apunto a todos con la pistola y los hizo sentarse en sillas. Les ato las manos y los pies con cinta adhesiva.

Ahora, queremos saber...¿dónde está el diamante? – dijo el asaltante 1 (N/A: deben ser incógnitos por supuesto)

¿Qué diamante? – dijo Kumiko extrañada y confundida por la pregunta. A pesar de que sus padres habían sido millonarios y les habían dejado una inmensa fortuna, nunca había visto a su madre llevar diamantes. Pues los aborrecía, decía que era para las personas que querían imponer respeto y querían demostrar que tenían más dinero.

- El diamante "verlorener" – dijo el asaltante 2

El diamante perdido – dijo Kumiko descifrando el nombre. Pues el nombre estaba en aleman, y su madre era alemana. Aprendió el aleman desde que era pequeña y siempre lo tuvo presente en su vida.

Así que lo conoces, niña – dijo uno de ellos apuntandole con el arma

¡ Por supuesto que no lo conozco, no estoy interesada en que me vean por cuántos diamantes tengo – dijo ella enfadada – además, ¿cómo es eso de niña?...para tú información tengo 22 años –

Mejor aún...podremos utilizarte. Dime, ¿tienes novio? – dijo uno

Kumiko trago, dejando al asaltante con una sonrisa de complacido en su rostro.

Sí tienes –

No, no tengo – dijo decidida a no delatar a Syuzuke

Pero, tienes a alguien a quien más amas. Quizás él sí sepa dónde está el maldito diamante – dijo mientras se acercaba con la pistola a la muchacha, quien comenzó a sudar

Nunca les diré quién es – dijo ella

Si es que no me dices, la mato – dijo apuntando a Natsumi, quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Kumiko se vio entre la espada y la pared. No podía dejar que mataran a Natsumi. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de su rostro.

Está bien, te diré – dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza – Se llama...Syusuke Fuji –

¡No le hubieras dicho!, preferiría haber muerto – dijo Natsumi observando con pena a Kumi...ella sabia que le harían algo malo a Syusuke después de utilizarlo.

" No puedo dejar que pase algo así...Syusuke es más fuerte que Natsumi..." pensó bajando la cabeza y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a enrollarse.

Los asaltantes comenzaron a buscar en el celular de Kumiko el nombre dado por la chica. Hasta que lo encontraron.

-------------

Quiero que me ayudes a resolver esto – dijo Syusuke con decisión, mientras observaba a la de ojos felinos.

Si no le vas a hacer daño, y si la quieres...te ayudo – dijo ella, mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

La quiero mucho, sería incapaz de hacerle daño...eso lo sabes – contestó él un poquito enojado porque creyera que le iba a hacer daño a Kumiko.

Si... – dijo mientras seguía jugando con sus manos

Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo él extrañado por la actitud nerviosa de Mirumy

¿A mí?, ¿qué me podría estar pasando?, no me pasa nada – dijo con una risa nerviosa, y completamente roja.

Mentirosa, nunca haz sido buena mentirosa...¿lo sabes? –dijo él sonriendo normalmente

El sonido del celular de Syusuke salvo a Miru de contestar a la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

¿Alo? – dijo Syusuke sorprendiendose porque el celular que lo llamara fuera de Kumiko, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando no escuchó la dulce voz de Kumi, sino una masculina.

¿Eres Syusuke Fuji? – dijo él

Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿qué quiere? – contestó enojado

Quiero saber si tú sabes dónde está el diamante que tu enamorada quiere ocultarnos. Si es que no nos dice, morirá...junto con su amiguita y el otro chico – dijo él

No sé de qué me habla – dijo él, temeroso por el estado de Kumiko

¿Conoces a los mellizos Shinji? Cuyos padres murieron en un accidente – dijo él

Sí, claro que los conozco – dijo Syusuke, mirando a Mirumy quien lo miraba con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

Ellos van a morir si no te decides a cooperar con nosotros – dijo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia

De pronto se escucho una voz de fondo, que Syusuke reconoció muy bien como la de Kumiko.

¡Syusuke!, ¡no les hagas caso!. Es mentira todo, no existe tal diamante – grito ella

¡Troy! Cállala – dijo el hombre que hablaba con Syusuke

Se escuchó mucho ruido y una voz que gritaba.

¡Pare!, déjeme en paz – dijo la voz, hasta que se apago.

¡No le hagan nada!, cooperare. ¿Qué quiere saber? – dijo él desesperado

¿Dónde está el verlorener? –

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Syusuke extrañado por la pregunta

Un diamante, que ha pertenecido a la familia Shinji por cientos de años –

Nunca lo había escuchado –

Entonces, más vale que vayas buscando información si quieres volver a ver a Kumiko Shinji o alguno de su familia vivo – se cortó la comunicación.

No puedo creer que esté pasando esto – dijo Syusuke mientras se agarraba la cabeza

¿Qué paso?, ¡Syusuke, dime! – dijo Mirumy desesperada, mientras agarraba a Syusuke por los hombros.

Han raptado a Kumiko...a Ibuu, a Natsumi – dijo él con voz temblorosa.

Hay que llamar a la policía –

¡No!, la pueden matar...- dijo él

Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Miru

Habrá que rescatarla nosotros mismos...reunamoslos a todos – dijo él

---------------

Al cortar el mafioso, observó a su compañero quien miraba a Kumiko que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Will, necesito que consigas una cámara – dijo mientras se sentaba a observar a los raptados.

--------------

- ¿Puedes decirnos que paso y dejarte de dar tantos rodeos, Syusuke? – dijo Naomi mientras observaba al susodicho dar vueltas por toda la sala de estar de su casa.

Sí, ¿por qué tan urgente juntarse? – dijo Eiji mientras estaba sentado al lado de Nao

Lo que pasa es medio difícil de explicar – dijo Miru mientras se colocaba al lado de Syusuke. Ésta evitaba mirar a Tezuka, no sabía que responderle, porque...¿qué pasaría con sus amigas?, ¿con su familia?, ¿Con la universidad?.

Lo que sucede...es que – intento decir Syusuke. Mirumy al ver que no podía hablar con mucha claridad lo dijo ella, sorprendiendo a los otros.

Pero, ¿cómo piensas rescatarlos? – dijo Nao determinada, emocionandose por un momento. Todo esto parecía una pelicula de la mafia.

Podríamos ir a la casa de Kumiko y tomarlos por sorpresa – dijo Syusuke

Pero, no crees que estarían en grave peligro si hicieramos eso – dijo Miru

Al menos sabremos en qué estado están – contestó el de pelo color arena

Está bien, Kunimitzu y Syusuke irán. Por ser hombres y SILENCIOSOS – aclaro Nao mirando a Eiji

¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo, nya? – dijo con cascaditas en la cara, Nao sólo sonrió ante éste gesto.

Vámonos – dijo Tezuka saliendo de la casa de Nao y subiendose a su Alfa Romeo plateado (N/A: alfa Romeo como pediste, Miru-chan), junto con Syusuke.

----------------

- Al parecer tu enamorado es muy terco. Habrá que enseñarles que con fuego no se juega – dijo uno de los asaltantes observando por una de las ventanas como Tezuka se bajaba de el auto junto con Syusuke

No le hagan daño, por favor – dijo Kumiko con ojos cristalizados

Lo pensaremos – dijeron saliendo de la sala al encuentro de los dos muchachos.

Vamos por la ventana – susurró Tezuka agachandose, y escondiendose en los arbustos

No son muy silenciosos – dijo uno de los asaltantes detrás de ellos

Fuji y Tezuka disimularon su asombro al verlos detrás de ellos, lo primero que hicieron fue pararse con decisión y mirarlos desafiantes.

Ya te dije que queríamos el diamante – dijo uno de ellos.

Lo sé, pero no sé cómo encontrarlo – dijo Syusuke

Toma – dijo el otro hombre entregandole una cámara

¿Para qué? – dijo Tezuka

Sólo para que sepan cómo están, pero...no les anticipo nada. Ahora vayanse a encontrar el diamante – dijo él, mientras entraban a la casa

Al parecer nos tienen bien vigilados...- dijo Syusuke

Vamos a la casa de Naomi y veremos qué hacemos – dijo Tezuka mientras se subían al auto.

Al llegar a la casa, se bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

Allí estaban todos viendo un partido de tenis en la TV. (N/A: qué despreocupados -.-")

Ya llegamos – dijo Tezuka para hacerse notar

Los presentes en la sala voltearon a verlo, excepto Syusuke y el mismo Tezuka. (N/A: obvio po tonta, ¿cómo se va a ver a sí mismo?)

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Naomi apagando la TV

Nos descubrieron cuando íbamos a mirar por la ventana, y nos dijeron que debíamos encontrar el diamante – dijo Tezuka sentandose en un sillón

Y nos dieron esto – dijo Syusuke mostrando la cámara

¿Para qué? – dijo Eiji tan inocente como siempre

La mente de Miru comenzó a trabajar, había leído muchos libros de misterios, incluso eran sus preferidos con los de ciencia ficción. Y sabía que la cámara la habían pasado para enviar imágenes. Sólo había que conectar la cámara a la televisión y listo.

La de pelo negro tomo sin previo aviso la cámara de las manos de Syusuke y comenzó a conectarla a la televisión, donde luego comenzaron a mostrarse imágenes.

Hola, esto es un video en vivo...todo lo que ustedes ven, pasa ahora en éste instante – dijo uno de los asaltantes.

Ahora pasemos a lo importante...¿Quieren saber cómo están ellos? – dijo el hombre. Sin decir nada más apunto la cámara a una esquina de la gran sala.

Queremos el diamante, o sino...éstos morirán – dijo uno de los hombres, a una cámara mientras apuntaba a los de la casa, quienes estaban amordazados.

La verdad era que los tres estaban en mal estado. Kumiko, quien miraba a los asaltantes desafiante, tenía varios moretones en los brazos y un hilillo de sangre le manaba de la boca. Ibuu, los miraba sin expresión alguna, tenía al parecer la nariz rota, porque no paraba de sangrarle ésta. Natsumi, se veía normal; pero su mirada reflejaba miedo, ésta se encontraba tirada en el piso tenía varios cortes en los brazos.

Tezuka, Mirumy y Syusuke se pararon al instante y salieron. Dejando a Eiji y Naomi solos en la casa.

Nosotros nos quedamos vigilando...típico – dijo Eiji con un puchero

Es mejor, sería aburrido estar buscando como locos información en libros. – dijo mientras veía la pantalla. Noto movimiento en ésta.

¡Jake! Encontré información en la biblioteca – dijo el otro asaltante corriendo hacia su compañero.

Sólo la legítima heredera sabe dónde está el diamante – leyó la inscripción uno de los hombres

Entonces, ella es la que sabe dónde está el diamante – dijo Troy apuntando a Kumiko con la pistola.

¡No!, lo juro – dijo Kumiko

¡Es verdad!, ella no sabe dónde está. Es imposible que sepa – dijo Ibuu, salvando a su hermana

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Jake apuntandole con el arma

Porque nosotros dos somos adoptados, es imposible que sepa –

Los hombres se miraron confundidos.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

El verloner –

¿Raptaron a la familia Shinji y a Natsumi incluida? – dijo Yuuta confuso, y asustado por el estado de su nueva amiga.

¡No puedes pasarte la vida pensando en ti mismo!, ¡hay personas en peligro y tú no quieres ayudar! – dijo molesta la castaña saliendo del apartamento con un portazo.

No puedo creer que tú y yo seamos parientes – dijo Kumiko sorprendida

N/A: eso fue decir mucho, la única que sabe quién es la legitima heredera somos yo y Miru jeje. Ahora respecto al próximo capitulo, no voy a poder subir en semanas...2 más o menos. Porque me voy a mi campo, y allá no hay computador y menos internet. Eso...

Contestación reviews:

Jane.Bladen: nada mucho que comentar, ojalá te haya gustado el cap.

Marie: la respuesta de Miru es un secreto...jaja.

Ryosaku: ¡estás trabajando en boost!, qué envidia...yo voy a tomar jugo ahí siempre.

YO APOYO EL RYOSAKU

Izumi Erizawa: en éste cap, casi se me acaba la imaginación...casi muero OO. Gracias por apoyarme con Fuji jeje.

Ro-liz-r12: qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap...estoy complacida.

Hikari no Hoshi: hola, me encanta dejar con la intriga...jeje

Brendaneko: la verdadera Miru me dijo eso mismo jajaja.

Natsumi: ahora vuelves a salir, Natsu-chan. Sólo que un poquito magullada...pero una aclaración! Yo soy KUMIKO no Mirumy.

Yuki-san02: en este cap no hubo ryosaku..gomen...

Viridiana: sii...toi en grave peligro.

Bye


	13. El verloner

N/A: ¡¡Hola!!, bueno…me aburri de esperar a que me llegaran más reviews…por eso, subí.

¡Espero disfruten el capitulo…!

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"El verloner",13º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Los hombres se miraron confundidos.

Nos estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? – dijo uno de los asaltantes

Si, claro obvio que estoy mintiendo. Mira esa foto de ahí, ¿nos parecemos? – dijo irónica Kumiko señalando con la cabeza un portarretrato en una mesita, en ella había una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y a su lado un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Es verdad, entonces. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿quién es la verdadera heredera? – dijo Will mirando a su compañero

Un árbol genealogico, ahí deben estar todos sus integrantes – dijo Jake – éstas familia ricas siempre tienen de esas cosas en la biblioteca de sus casas –

Busquemos entonces – dijo

Ustedes vienen con nosotros – dijo uno apuntándolos con la pistola y obligandolos a dirigirse a la biblioteca.

------------

Mirumy, Tezuka y Syusuke buscaban información sin ningún avance. Syusuke de pronto recordó a el periodista que reportaba deportes juveniles. Él podía conseguir información del diario en el cual trabajaba actualmente.

Syusuke toma su celular y comienza a llamar.

¿A quién llamará? – preguntó la de ojos gatunos intrigada

A alguien que le pueda entregar información sobre el diamante, supongo – contestó su novio

Oh, gracias por informarnos algo que ya sabíamos. Grandes pensadores, amor – contestó sarcásticamente

Odio cuando te pones sarcástica – dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. De pronto sintió que tenía algo en uno de ellos, era la cajita donde estaba el anillo de compromiso para Mirumy.

¿Qué le respondería?, ¿lo quería lo suficiente como para unir sus vidas para siempre?, esperaba que sí, que lo quisiera tanto, como él a ella.

De pronto Miru vio a alguien conocido, era el hermano de Syusuke.

- Oye, Mir… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tezuka

- ¿Ese no es Yuuta? – interrumpió Mirumy

Yuuta al escuchar su nombre, volteó la cabeza, les sonrió a ambos y se acercó.

Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo Yuuta sin imaginar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

Bien, pero…Kumiko, Ibuu y Natsumi no – contestó Miru

¿Qué les paso? – dijo intrigado ante la respuesta de la chica

Los raptaron por un diamante – dijo mordazmente

Tezuka, me sorprende lo sutil que puedes llegar a ser – comentó su novia con su caracteristico sarcasmo

Y de nuevo con tu sarcasmo – contestó

Yuuta lo observaba con una GRAN gota en su cabeza, pero de pronto proceso las palabras recién dichas por el ex capitan de Seigaku

¿Raptaron a la familia Shinji y a Natsumi incluida? – dijo Yuuta confuso, y asustado por el estado de su nueva amiga.

Así es, hermano – dijo una voz conocida tras suyo. Yuuta volteo y se encontró con su hermano mayor, Syusuke – encontré información sobre el verloner -

------------

Eiji y Naomi observaron movimiento en la pantalla y quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Kumiko.

Al ver que se los estaban llevando a buscar información, Naomi decidió que era tiempo de que buscaran en la biblioteca de su casa. Decidida tomo un celular y marco el número de Syusuke, éste no contestaba al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono. Marcó el de Mirumy, y una voz masculina contestó.

¿Alo? –

Alo, hola. ¿Ésta Mirumy? – dijo

No, no está aquí – contestó

¿Quién eres? –preguntó Nao extrañada

Ryoma Echizen – contestó

¿Qué haces con el celular de Miru? –

Se le quedó cuando vino la otra vez –

Bueno, no importa. Echizen, escucha necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…¿puedes ayudarnos?. Raptaron a Kumiko, Ibuu y Natsumi… - Naomi estaba desesperada, y no creía que Ryoma tuviera un corazón tan frío al no prestar ayuda en una situación así.

No – dijo fríamente el hermano menor de Mirumy

¿No?, no puedo creer que seas hermano de Mirumy – dijo enojada Naomi – Muy bien, adiós Echizen –

------------------

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Sakuno - ¿quién era? –

Era Naomi, la amiga de mi hermana – dijo – raptaron a los mellizos Shinji y a una amiga de ellos – se sentó a ver la televisión en la cual estaban transmitiendo un partido

¿No vas a ayudarlos? – dijo impresionada

Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar – contestó

Sakuno comenzó a enojarse, ¿cómo era posible que existiera alguien así?. Ni siquiera Kunimitzu Tezuka no ayudaría, Ryoma era realmente increíble.

¡No puedes pasarte la vida pensando en ti mismo!, ¡hay personas en peligro y tú no quieres ayudar! – dijo molesta la castaña saliendo del apartamento con un portazo.

Ryoma observó sorprendido la puerta, luego la televisión. Dio un suspiro y se paro del sillón.

Bajo al subterraneo a buscar su auto y camino a la casa de Naomi (N/A: Nao llamo desde su casa, por eso cuando llamo a Ryoma salía "Nao casa").

Manejo y se encontró con la silueta de su amada saliendo del edificio rápidamente.

No creo que puedas llegar sola a la casa de Naomi, ¿quieres que te lleve? – dijo el chico parando frente a la castaña

Sakuno se sorprendió, pero luego reaccionó y se subió al auto.

-------------------

Mientras buscaban información en la biblioteca, el celular de Tezuka comenzó a sonar.

¡Tezuka! – dijo una voz que Tezuka conocía muy bien, la pelirroja lo llamaba

Hola, Naomi. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿sucedió algo con ellos? – preguntó el chico de gafas

Es que es mucho más fácil buscar en la biblioteca de mi casa. Tengo la historia de la mayoría de las familias más poderosas de Japón –

Vamos para allá – contestó, cortando la llamada

¿Quién era? – preguntó la de ojos gatunos

Naomi, dice que es mejor buscar en la biblioteca de su casa – dijo Tezuka saliendo de la biblioteca, y dirigiendose a su auto

----------------

Los dos hombres les pasaban cada cierto tiempo libros para que revisaran.

Kumiko estaba aburrida, además que estaba en peligro de muerte y Syusuke también, a pesar de que no tenía ni un vínculo. Él no tenía la culpa de que le gustará, todo era su culpa, la culpa de Kumiko Shinji.

Oye, ¿te puedo pedir algo? – dijo Kumiko de pronto mirando a Jake

¿Qué quieres? – dijo él

Es que necesito URGENTE ir al baño – dijo ella

Jake miró a su compañero y éste asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno, pero hay condiciones…la primera es que vas a ir acompañada de la otra chiquilla. La segunda que si intentan cualquier cosa de escapar o algo así, matamos a tu hermano – dijo apuntando con la pistola a Ibuu

De acuerdo – dijo Kumi, saliendo de la biblioteca seguida de Natsumi y Will.

Kumiko y Natsumi entraron al baño, éste tenía cubiculos, pues cuando la familia Shinji daba fiestas, se llenaba y para que no esperaran las personas, pusieron eso.

Kumi entró a uno de los cubiculos, y Natsumi la esperó afuera.

Kumi… - dijo de pronto Natsumi

¿Qué? –

Yo sé quién es la heredera – dijo ella

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó Kumi impresionada saliendo del cubículo y dirigiéndose al lavamanos.

Porque…yo soy la heredera –

¿Qué? – dijo Kumi volviendose sorprendida a su amiga

Sí, somos primas. Iba a decirte pero no tuve tiempo, siempre estabas ocupada – dijo

Entonces sabes dónde está el diamante – dijo

Sí –

No puedo creer que tú y yo seamos parientes – dijo Kumiko sorprendida

------------------------

¡Al fin llegaron!, los esperabamos – dijo Nao abriendo la puerta y subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la biblioteca

Cuando estuvieron todos ahí reunidos, Syusuke habló:

Hable con Inoue –

¿El periodista? – preguntó Mirumy

Sí, me dijo cosas sobre el diamante –

¿Qué cosas? – dijo Eiji poniendo cara de gato

El verloner es el diamante conocido a nivel mundial. Ha pertenecido a la familia Shinji desde que se dio a conocer, vale mucho más que los otros diamantes –

Por eso lo quieren, es muy valioso – dijo Yuuta

Así es…, pero necesitamos saber quién es la heredera para que nos diga dónde está – dijo Mirumy exhalando un suspiro de frustración

No hay problema por eso, mis papás tienen un libro de cada familia importante en Japón, tiene que estar el de la familia Shinji – dijo Nao

Pero aún no lo encontramos – dijo Eiji haciendo un puchero

Sigamos buscando – dijo Tezuka parandose y comenzando a revisar cada uno de los libros

Estuvieron horas revisando cientos de libros, pues la biblioteca era enorme.

¡Lo encontré! – gritó Yuuta

Veamoslo – dijo Miru caminando a donde Yuuta al igual que los demás para ver el libro. Éste era verde con letras en dorado. Al abrir el libro un papel cayó de él.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Tezuka abriendo el papel

Es un mapa… - dijo Syusuke

Pero no es cualquier mapa, ¡es el mapa de la casa de Kumi! – dijo Miru, cogiendo el papel de las manos de su novio y observandolo, para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo

Busca dentro del libro el árbol genealogico – dijo Syusuke a su hermano

Yuuta comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Natsumi era la única prima de parte de los Shinji.

La heredera es Natsumi – dijo Yuuta sorprendido

Eso explica muchas cosas – comentó Miru

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y aparecieron por ella Sakuno y Ryoma.

Nao miro con mala cara al hermano de su mejor amiga, éste la ignoró por completo.

Vinimos a ayudar – dijo Sakuno

Muchas gracias – dijo Syusuke con su típica sonrisa

Tengo una idea – dijo Miru golpeando su puño con su otra mano

¿Cuál? – dijo Eiji como niño

Podemos utilizar el mapa para entrar a la casa de los Shinji sin ser vistos. Hay cientos de pasajes secretos que están mencionados en el mapa –

¡Buena idea! – dijo Yuuta sonriente

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

El paradero del verloner -, 14º capitulo

- Con que tú eras la heredera y no quisiste decirnos – dijo el asaltante tomando a Natsumi por el cuello y asfixiandola

Si es que se atreve a tocarla, lo mato – dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño

El diamante está…- trató de decir Natsumi

N/A: Aaaah…tan típico, no les gusto…, lo sabía!

Broma…!! Mandenme reviews…pido 10 reviews para subir el siguiente capitulo…no es tanto, ¿o si?.

Contestación reviews:

Mirumy Echizen:

Querida maniatica del misterio pervertida, adicta al cafe y no se que wea…

La verdad, nada especial que decirte…es genial que hayamos inventado mil fics más…yo cacho que de ahora en adelante deberían empezar a pagarnos.

¡¡Gracias por las buenas y nuevas ideas que me diste…!!

Gracias

Kmilitachan: jajaja, le dije…pero me contesto, que si no lo dudara no sería drama…y no habría historia.

Gracias por leer, bye

Auki-san02: jaja, la verdad a mí Tezuka-buchou me cae mal…pero, no puedo hacerle nada a los gustos de mi amiga… U

Erika Echizen: jajaja, todo va a salir bien (aaaah, Sakura Card Captors )

Gracias por dejarme review, y por leer…

Viridiana: bueno, en un principio no entendi lo del equipo SWAT, sino fuera por Mirumy no habría entendido.

Siento como si mil cuchillos se enterraran en mi estomago…¡HELP!

Hikari no Hoshi: la heredera….bueno, ya supiste…es Natsumi. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

Roo-16: ¿tus sospechas fueron acertadas sobre la verdadera heredera, Roo?...¡contesta con la verdad! una luz CASI ciega a Roo

NatsumiEchizen: jaja, lo subi…pero no en 2 semanas…WAJAJA…

Eres la heredera Natsu-chan…¡SOMOS PRIMAS!

Wuii, qué emoción.

Tomoyo-Sakuno: gracias por reviarme, me senti emocionada…espero que hayas disfrutado harto, harto de éste capitulo…


	14. El paradero del Verloner

N/A¡Hola…!, espero que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Aún queda mucho por delante, preparense.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"El paradero del verloner",14º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Un muchacho caminaba molesto por unos pasillos oscuros, intentando ver qué había más allá con la corta luz de la linterna. Se preguntaba por qué a él no le toco ir con Mirumy, si ella es su novia, y si es que aceptaba su prometida.

Suspiro, tocando el bolsillo del pantalón en el cual, podía sentir la cajita en donde se encontraba el anillo. Aquel anillo no era valioso en cuanto material, pero en valor sentimental estaba cargado de oro. Él se había esforzado mucho para tan sólo conseguir ese anillo, toda su carrera tenistica estaba dedicada a ganar dinero para comprar aquel anillo.

Él siempre supo que quería casarse con Miru, verla cada día amanecer, decirle buenos días, y formar una familia.

Una vez más se sintió molesto y a la vez triste por haber tenido que ir solo por aquellos oscuros pasillos.

----

_Hay que trazar un plan para entrar – dijo Naomi emocionada, con ojos brillantes_

_Tendremos que entrar por los conductos de ventilación para llegar a aquella especie de cueva – dijo Miru señalando en el mapa una especie de hall_

_Está bien, vamos – dijeron_

_Necesitamos que se queden custodiando la televisión para ver qué es lo que pasa – dijo Syusuke a Naomi, Mirumy y Sakuno_

_¡No es justo!, yo quiero ir – dijo Naomi comportandose como niña pequeña_

_Naomi-chan, es necesario quedarnos para que sepan qué pasa…- dijo Sakuno enviandole una cálida mirada a Naomi, a lo que ésta suspiro y asintió con la cabeza_

_Yo voy a ir, sí o sí – dijo Miru cruzandose de brazos_

_Pero, es peligroso que vayas – dijo Tezuka oponiendose_

_Yo opino que ella debería ir, tiene buena vista en la oscuridad, además que es buena en karate – dijo Ryoma, opinando por primera vez_

_Ok, que vaya…pero¿pueden apurarse? – dijo Syusuke un poco fuera de sí – cualquier cosa puede pasarle en estos momentos mientras discutimos –_

_Mi hermano tiene razón, vamos – dijo Yuuta saliendo de la casa_

_Todos lo siguieron, excepto Sakuno y Naomi quienes observaron como se iban. Luego voltearon a ver la pantalla, que seguía allí quieta, como si nada…pero lo que transmitía era lo más angustiante que les haya pasado a todos ellos._

_--_

Syusuke… - dijo de pronto Mirumy mientras caminaban por los pasillos

Dime – dijo el chico, mientras apuntaba con la linterna hacia delante, sin saber qué les deparaba

¿Se han aclarado tus sentimientos respecto a Kumi? – dijo observando al muchacho de ojos azul electrico. Ante ésta pregunta, paro en seco y volteó a verla sorprendiendose por tal pregunta.

Creo que la quiero más de lo que alguna vez pude haberlo imaginado, y es impresionante como es que se puede querer a alguien así. Es como si mi…- dijo Syusuke mientras continuaba caminando con una pequeña sonrisa

Como si tu corazón no te perteneciera a ti, sino a alguien más – dijo la de pelo negro, mientras lo seguía

Exacto…veo que sientes lo mismo que yo – dijo él sonriendole a su mejor amiga, a lo que ésta le devolvió al sonrisa.

--

Al parecer estamos perdidos – dijo Yuuta mientras se encontraba parado frente a dos divisiones de túneles

Al menos estamos dentro de la casa – dijo Ryoma con sus brazos sobre su cabeza

Vayamos por este… - dijo mientras entraban al túnel de la derecha. Allí observaron una luz más adelante, corrieron hasta llegar a ella. Al mirar a través de unos agujeros, pudieron observar la biblioteca de la casa de los Shinji.

Felices de haber encontrado la biblioteca, intentaron entrar, sin éxito alguno.

Pensaron que habría algún mecanismo que activara una especie de puerta y comenzaron a buscarlo.

--

Mientras tanto, los capturados y los secuestradores buscaban en los libros. O al menos eso fingían hacer Natsumi y Kumiko, pues ambas sabían quién era la heredera.

Mientras revisaban los libros, Kumiko observó una imagen; una que le recordaba a la vez en que ella y Syusuke se hicieron novios.

Lentamente comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sin que Natsumi se diera cuenta. Observo el dibujo, lo acarició y suavemente susurró:

Syusuke…-

--

Mientras Syusuke y Mirumy iban caminando, sintieron que ya no pisaban suelo. Miraron abajo y no había nada…entonces comenzaron a caer.

Gritaron, o más bien gritó, Mirumy mientras Syusuke sonreía como siempre, mientras iban más abajo por el tobogán.

De pronto se detuvo la caída, miraron hacia abajo y vieron a un muy aplastado Tezuka debajo de ellos.

Hola, Tezuka…mucho tiempo sin verte – dijo Syusuke con su tono habitual

Podrían quitarse de encima – intentó decir Tezuka

Ambos se pararon inmediatamente, y ayudandole a él a pararse.

Al parecer hay muchas trampas en estos pasillos, hay que tener cuidado – dijo Miru, observando el lugar por el que habían caído que ahora no era nada más que un hoyo en el techo del pasillo.

Sigamos adelante – dijo Syusuke comenzando a caminar. Los otros dos lo siguieron pero mientras lo hacían una pared impidió que siguieran, quedando así Syusuke separado de Mirumy y Tezuka.

Sigue tú adelante, nosotros buscaremos otro camino – gritó Mirumy, y luego se escucho un bien al otro lado.

Vamos, Mitzu-kun – dijo sonriendo su novia, a lo que el otro asintió

--

Por favor, que Kumiko esté bien…que esté bien – pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos.

De pronto llego a una especie de puerta, y la abrió. Al otro lado se encontraba un pasillo de la mansión Shinji, Syusuke sonrió entrando. Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que era un cuadro, ese cuadro estaba en el pasillo de la pieza de Kumiko.

Fue entonces cuando supo qué camino tomar, y se fue corriendo a su destino.

--

De pronto uno de los hombres gritó de felicidad.

¡Lo encontré! –

¿Quién es? – dijo el otro asaltante, trayendo consigo a los dos Shinji y a Natsumi

La heredera es…Natsumi Rodríguez – dijo

Ambos asaltantes voltearon a ver a la chica, que comenzó a retroceder.

Con que tú eras la heredera y no quisiste decirnos – dijo el asaltante tomando a Natsumi por el cuello y asfixiandola

¡No le hagas nada! – gritó Kumiko comenzando a golpearle al hombre en el brazo para que soltara a Natsumi. No pudo seguir golpeándole, porque el otro asaltante la agarro por ambas manos.

¡Kumiko! – gritó Ibuu, corriendo hacia su melliza

No te metas, enano – dijo el asaltante que tenía a Kumiko. Con una patada, lo lanzó contra la pared dejandole inconsciente.

¡Ibuu! – gritó la chica – eres un idiota, no deberías existir. Aunque claro con tal cerebro no comprendo cómo es que sigues vivo, al parecer la selección natural tuvo comprensión contigo – dijo mirándolo con cara de odio

¡Callate, mocosa! – dijo golpeandole, haciendo que cayera al suelo

¡Qué crees que le haces! – gritó Syusuke entrando en escena, golpeo al hombre en la cara, y luego se acercó a Kumiko quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente

Kumi¡despierta! – dijo Syusuke tomandola en brazos

Mientras esto pasaba, Natsumi aprovechó la oportunidad y le pego al asaltante en sus partes débiles, y salió corriendo a donde se encontraban Syusuke y Kumiko.

¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa?! – dijo el hombre corriendo a hacia los tres para golpearles.

De pronto, se abrió una puerta en la pared y entraron por ella un chico de cabello verde y otro de cabello castaño

Si es que se atreve a tocarla, lo mato – dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño

¿Así?, pues bien…intentalo – dijo él comenzando a enfrascarse en una pelea con Yuuta

Ante todo esto, los otros no reaccionaron cuando el otro asaltante agarro a Natsumi por el cuello.

Dinos dónde está el verloner – Natsumi comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, mientras intentaba aflojar la presión de aquellas fuertes manos

El diamante está…- trató de decir Natsumi, pero no pudo continuar, pues algo hizo que cayeran al suelo.

La chica vio adelante, y observó sorprendida a Tezuka sentado sobre el hombre, quien quedo inconsciente por la fuerza que cayó sobre él. Lo mismo pasó en el caso de Yuuta y el asaltante con el cual peleaba.

Todos luego de recuperarse de la impresión amarraron a los asaltantes y los despojaron de sus armas.

--

¿Cómo fue que los atraparon? – pregunto una señorita a Ryoma, quien intentaba irse del lugar, pero las millones de cámaras, micrófonos y personas no le dejaban

Eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa ahora es la salud de los pacientes – dijo Tezuka interviniendo, observando que Echizen no podía con eso

Me preguntó cómo fue que llegamos a esto – suspiró Sakuno, quien se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, viendo como Ryoma y Tezuka conversaban con la prensa

_¡Policía!, atrapamos a unos secuestradores…, estamos en la mansión de los Shinji- dijo Naomi por el teléfono a la estación _

_Vamos para allá – dijo el policía cortando_

_¿Los Shinji? – dijo una mujer que pasaba por el lugar, mientras observaba a aquellas jovencitas que iban corriendo a la mansión – Ganaré mucho dinero – la mujer tomo su celular y llamo - ¿Hola?, quisiera reportar un secuestro a la familia Shinji – espero que le dieran una respuesta, y la respuesta fue satisfactoria por lo que en su cara se formo una sonrisa - ¡es mucho dinero!, gracias – dijo colgando_

_Mientras en la mansión, los chicos esperaban a que llegara la policía, todos se encontraban observando a los hermanos Shinji que aún se encontraban inconscientes._

_Escucharon sonar sirenas, y salieron a ver. Pronto vieron a varias ambulancias, y algunas patrullas que se dirigían al lugar. Salieron a recibirlos, pero cuando salieron se encontraron con un millón de personas quienes los cegaban con tantos flashes y los ahogaban con preguntas._

_Sólo pudieron salir cuando los paramédicos y los policías los escoltaron a las ambulancias, y los policías se llevaban a los delincuentes a la comisaría._

Al fin se fueron – dijo Mirumy molesta por el acoso de los periodistas¿por qué siempre se meten en cosas que no les incumben?. Mirumy resopló, y dirigió su vista al pasillo de urgencias, estaban esperando a que Natsumi saliera de allí, y que les dijeran qué les pasaba a los hermanos Shinji.

¿Cuánto más se van a demorar?, no pueden estar tanto tiempo – dijo Syusuke moviendose de un lado a otro

No te preocupes, seguro están bien – dijo Sakuno sonriéndole calidamente. De pronto escucharon un sonido, y se dieron vuelta a ver. Apareció por la puerta, Natsumi, quien iba vendada en sus brazos, y sonreía despreocupadamente.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Yuuta, mientras la observaba

Sí, sólo había perdido poca sangre…al parecer los cortes eran profundos – dijo sonriendo

Qué bien…- suspiro aliviado el chico

¿Sabes cómo están Kumiko y su hermano? – preguntó Naomi, mirandola

El doctor viene enseguida – dijo ella, sentandose al lado de Yuuta. Y así fue, por la puerta que antes había salido Natsumi; salió un hombre alto y flaco, con cabello gris, demostrando que estaba ya un poco anciano, y con la mirada de Syusuke.

Buenas tardes¿todos son amigos de los hermanos Shinji? – dijo el doctor amablemente

Sí – contestaron los otros, mientras observaban la manera en la que hablaba el doctor, su forma de hablar era idéntica a la de Syusuke, claro que un tono más calmado aún por lo anciano

Debo decirles que el Sr. Ibuu Shinji está bien, cuando despierte podrá irse, tenía una hemorragia nasal pero ya se la paramos. La Srta. Shinji en cambio, le tuvimos que transferir sangre, pues la sangre que perdió fue un poco alta…pero, cuando despierte será trasladada a una habitación y cuando se recupere podrá salir – dijo sonriendo

Muchas gracias – dijo Syusuke al doctor, quien lo miró sorprendido, luego de la impresión el hombre miro a Syusuke le sonrió y entró de nuevo a pabellón.

¿No crees que era muy parecido a ti, Syusuke-kun? – dijo Mirumy acercándose al de pelo color arena

Sí, pero nunca antes lo había visto – dijo él volteando – ahora que sabemos que ambos están bien, vamos a comprar algo para comer, no hemos comido mucho – les sonrió a todos y se dirigió al ascensor

--

¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien! – dijeron Miru y Nao, abrazando a su amiga quien les sonreía a ambas en la cama

Muchas gracias por ir a ayudarme – dijo ella

Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, si hubiera dicho que aquel diamante se destruyo hace tiempo, nada de esto hubiera pasado – dijo Natsumi, mirando el suelo

No te importe, además estamos todos bien – dijo mirando a Natsumi, y luego desviando su mirada al chico parado al lado de ella, quien al verla no pudo más que sonreírle tiernamente, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara

"¿Por qué me siento así¿será que lo quiero más de lo que pensé?, creo que en realidad lo amo…y daría todo por él…ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin él" pensó la chica observando las blancas sabanas con las que estaba arropada, y fue ahí que tomó una decisión

¿Me podrían dejar hablar con Syusuke a solas? – dijo Kumiko, quien parecía que lo más interesante eran sus manos

Muy bien – dijeron todos, saliendo de la habitación, excepto uno

Tú también, Ibuu – dijo Kumiko mirandolo amenazante

Mmm…- fue lo que pronunció el chico saliendo

"No quiero que vuelva a sufrir, la escuche llorar luego de que se dio el tiempo con él…si vuelve a sufrir por su culpa, soy capaz de…no, nunca lo haría"

Quería darte las gracias por preocuparte como siempre lo haces, por rescatarme a pesar de que no debías – comenzó Kumiko, y Syusuke se sentó al costado de la cama, para estar más cerca de ella

No fue nada, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo él, comenzando a acercarse a ella. Kumiko lo miró asustada, y esperando que pasara un milagro para que no la besará, justo en ese momento entró corriendo el representante de la chica. Kumiko le agradeció mentalmente, y se recostó en la cama.

--

Ha pasado un mes del suceso, y el torneo ha seguido. Sólo faltaba la final del torneo, entre Ryoma y Tezuka.

Tezuka estaba jugando extrañamente mal, parecía desconcentrado y no llegaba a muchas pelotas, por lo que terminó perdiendo, y haciendo a Ryoma ganador.

En el torneo femenino, terminó ganando Sakuno, pues Kumiko se tuvo que retirar por un tiempo por lo del secuestro, aún no estaba en condiciones para jugar.

Ahora, queremos darles las gracias a todos aquellos jugadores. Sin embargo, el torneo no acaba aquí, es necesario decirles que…- dijo el hombre por el micrófono

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

- El final del torneo - capitulo 15

- Ahora seremos rivales, queda tan solo un mes para enfrentarnos – dijo Ryoma observando a la mujer

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – dijo el chico de lentes

- ¡Sakuno! – gritó Ryoma, mientras corría a la chica

N/A¿Creen que va a terminar?, no crean que se acaba. Tengo inspiración para rato…lo que si el torneo acabará, pero no así el romance…vendrán cosas mejores…muajaja. De ahora en adelante subiré los capítulos sin petición de reviews, cuando terminé un capitulo, lo subiré enseguida para que lo lean…

Contestación reviews:

**Yuky-san02:** qué bien que te haya gustado, me hace muy feliz…

**Viridiana:** jajaja, el término color de hormiga me dio mucha risa…si, Natsumi es mi prima…y ya veremos qué pasa con Yuuta…

**Mirumy Echizen:** el gorila no apareció, pero tengo una muy buena idea…para el próximo cap, que aparecerá el gorila…wujuu.

Lo de que te raptes a Syusuke y lo tires a un acantilado no me gusto para nada…NADA…

Y lo del fanfic YAOI suicídate…noo, nunca lo permitiré

**-ivekag-:** Sakuno muchas veces puede tener un carácter muy fuerte…me los imagino…a Ryoma con cara de "¿dónde está la otra Sakuno?, ayuda"

**Tomoyo-Sakuno:** gracias por tus halagos, me siento emocionada…ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo

**Neko:** me das tanta risa, Natsu-chan…

El próximo capitulo haré que sueñes con ponys jaja

Gracias por leer el fic

**Hikari no Hoshi:** bueno…uno no sabe de lo que es capaz él, además le pone acción al cuento que se haya comportado así jaja, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Roo-16:** ¿quién pensabas que era la o el heredero? Tengo curiosidad…dime…


	15. El final del torneo

N/A¡Hola!, perdón por no haber subido antes…pero estuve ocupada porque tenía que competir en el interescolar, y entrenaba todo el día, además que tengo mil trabajos y pruebas.

Pero, aquí está el nuevo capitulo…ojalá les guste.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"El final del torneo",15º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Ahora, queremos darles las gracias a todos aquellos jugadores. Sin embargo, el torneo no acaba aquí, es necesario decirles que la final del torneo será entre ambos ganadores de la sección - dijo el hombre por el micrófono – Osea que el último partido será entre Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki, espero den lo mejor de ustedes –

Ryoma, se sorprendió por tal competencia. Tendría que jugar contra su amada para ganar un torneo que le importaba mucho. ¿Qué hacer¿tenis o Sakuno?. La miró, y se mostraba igual de sorprendida que él, trago saliva y suspiró, pensó la situación decidió que jugaría dando lo mejor.

"Es imposible que tenga que jugar contra Ryoma…bueno, algún día tendría que pasar…y aún queda aquella promesa" pensó Sakuno, observando al chico de cabellos verdes, quien también la observaba. La chica le sonrió, provocando que el otro se sonrojara

--

Sakuno iba caminando por las calles, buscando un par de botas nuevas porque las otras habían muerto literalmente, y además le quedaban pequeñas.

La chica suspiró una vez más, había estado toda la mañana buscando un par de botas y aún no encontraba.

De pronto, se acercó a una vitrina y las vio. Un par de botas altas beich, con unos broches y tacones. Eran preciosas, pero no así el precio.

La chica suspiró una vez más alejándose de las hermosas botas, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Ésta volteo y vio a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó él, mientras la observaba a los ojos con su penetrante mirada

Bueno, yo… - dijo ella mientras miraba a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de Echizen

Dime qué te pasa, Sakuno. Tal vez pueda ayudarte – dijo él

No es nada importante, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo

¿Estás segura? – dijo él, mientras la observaba más detenidamente. De pronto se dio cuenta de qué era lo que quería Sakuno, pues la había estado observando desde que la vio mirando la vitrina.

Echizen sin decir palabra la tomó de la mano, y la arrastro a la tienda en la que estaban las botas.

Ella quiere probarse esas botas de allá – dijo el chico a uno de los asistentes de la tienda

¿Qué número, Señorita? – dijo el asistente sonriente

Espera, Ryoma…no es necesario que…- comenzó a decir Sakuno, pero al ver la mirada que Ryoma le dirigía que estaba llena de ternura y decisión se dio cuenta que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario – unas 38, por favor –

En seguida – dijo el vendedor yendo a buscar dichas botas a la parte trasera de la tienda

Muchas gracias, Ryoma – dijo la chica feliz a medida que caminaban a través de la concurrida calle, mientras le sonreía

No fue nada, somos amigos…y te debía tu regalo de cumpleaños – respondió

"Nada más que amigos…" pensó Sakuno, mirando el suelo a la vez que caminaba al lado de él

Sakuno…- comenzó Ryoma

Dime – dijo ella levantado la mirada

Ahora seremos rivales, queda tan solo un mes para enfrentarnos – dijo Ryoma observando a la mujer

Lo sé, espero que des lo mejor. Porque tenemos una promesa – sonrió con ternura al chico de ojos gatunos, quien la observó sorprendido.

Muy bien – dijo él sonriendo arrogantemente

--

(N/A: si no conocen algún juego de estos, no duden en entrar a fantasilandia.cl allí están todos los juegos de los que hablo)

¡Perdonen el retraso…! – dijo Mirumy quien llegaba corriendo

Ya nos acostumbramos a que llegues tarde a todo, Miru…no hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kumiko

¿Vamos? – dijo Naomi, quien parecía conejo saltando de la emoción

Nya, esto va a ser emocionante – dijo Eiji, saltando al igual que su novia

¿A qué vamos primero? – dijo emocionada Kumiko, quien junto sus manos y las frotó (N/A: siempre lo hago cuando me emociono, jajaja)

No sé¿qué puede ser? – dijo Syusuke sonriendo como siempre

A Kumiko se le formo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y señalo una montaña rusa amarilla. Tenía dos vueltas.

- ¿A eso? – dijo Tezuka observando la GRAN montaña rusa de 46 metros de altura (N/A: sin exageración, me he subido)

- ¡Sí! – dijo Kumiko emocionada corriendo a la entrada.

Cuando todos estuvieron arriba, la montaña rusa comenzó a irse hacia atrás, y de pronto se soltó. Los carros, iban muy rápido, hasta que se detuvo en una subida, y se hecho nuevamente hacia atrás.

Kumiko y Syusuke sonreían todo el tiempo, Mirumy iba gritando con un mareado Tezuka a su lado, y Eiji y Naomi gritaban de felicidad.

El boomerang es el mejor juego de este parque – opinó Syusuke, sonriendo cuando ya estaban abajo

Opino igual que tú – dijo Kumi sonriendo

NO vuelvo a subir a ese juego – dijo Tezuka quien se apoyaba en Mirumy, con la cara media verde

¿A dónde vamos ahora? – dijo Eiji saltando

¿Qué les parece al evolution? – dijo Syusuke, haciendo que Kumiko palideciera

No, a ese yo no me subo. No, no, no…- comenzó a decir Kumiko incansablemente.

Tranquila…tú no te subirás, te quedarás con Tezuka en la tierra. ¿OK? – dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa, tomándola por los hombros.

Bueno…- dijo ella sonriendo aliviada, Syusuke la soltó y Eiji, Nao, Miru y él subieron al juego. Éste subió y comenzó a dar vueltas, de cabeza.

¿Cómo estuvo? – dijo Kumi, mirandoles con temor, luego de verlos bajar del "juego", pensando que estaban locos por subirse a algo así

El mejor juego que alguna vez me he subido – dijo Eiji, saltando mientras abrazaba a Naomi quien estaba pálida

¿Qué les parece que vayamos al top spin? – dijo Mirumy sonriente

Luego de un muy agotador día en el parque de diversiones, se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Excepto dos de nuestros personaje, Mirumy y Kunimitzu.

Mirumy¿me acompañas a un asunto que tengo que arreglar? – dijo Tezuka mientras miraba a su novia.

¿Qué asunto tienes que arreglar a ésta hora de la noche? – preguntó Mirumy extrañada por la actitud del ex capitán de Seigaku, quien sólo volteó sonrojado

Algo – contestó comenzando a caminar a un lugar indefinido

Caminaron durante largo rato, hasta que llegaron a un parque, en el cual se sentaron en una banca.

¿Qué asunto tienes que arreglar en un parque?, no me digas que te convertiste en jardinero nocturno – comentó Mirumy sonriendo tiernamente a su novio, quien de sólo pensar en lo que iba a decir por segunda vez, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

Yo vengo a arreglar un asunto que tengo contigo – dijo Tezuka serio, quien la miró a los ojos

Mirumy paró de sonreír por la anterior broma, para poner una cara de sorpresa. ¿Un asunto con ella¿será que no la quería más?, que todo estaba a punto de acabar. Los minutos pasaban y Mirumy se ponía más nerviosa, hace tan poco que le había bromeado con lo del jardinero, pero para ella parecía que habían sido horas mientras esperaba a que su novio hablase, el nudo en la garganta y el corazón apretado no le ayudaban mucho..

Yo vengo a decirte, que no puedo seguir siendo tu novio…- comenzó Tezuka, mientras observaba a Mirumy quien bajaba la cabeza de tristeza – Mirumy, yo no puedo seguir siendo tu novio…porque te quiero demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez creí querer a alguien – esto provocó que la chica levantará su cabeza y le mirará interrogante – yo quería pedirte, si…¿ te quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó el chico de lentes provocando que la chica de cabellos negros, abriera a más no poder sus gatunos ojos, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a abrazarlo diciendo mil veces sí.

Tezuka sonrió como muy pocas veces lo hacía, y la abrazó de vuelta, para luego besarla tierna y calidamente. Cuando se separaron; Tezuka sacó de su bolsillo la cajita para proceder a sacar el anillo, y colocárselo a Mirumy a quien le quedó perfecto.

La chica contempló a Tezuka feliz, mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

--

Una muchacha pelirroja se encontraba observando el paisaje desde su ventana, aquel día había amanecido nublado, todo lo contrario al día anterior. Aún se preguntaba por qué su relación no era más madura, ella quería mucho a Eiji. Pero, muchas veces deseaba que fuera más maduro para decir algunas cosas, y poder comprenderla.

Suspiró una vez más mientras veía parejas pasar por la calle, veía a muchas parejas con hijos…siempre se fijaba mucho más en aquellas parejas que en las otras¿por qué será?.

El sonido del timbre provocó que se levantará y caminará hasta la puerta de su departamento. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con las caras de sus dos mejores amigas sonriéndoles.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo ella, sorprendida

Bueno, tengo algo que contarles, y pase por Kumiko a su casa – dijo Mirumy entrando a la estancia, y sentandose en un sillón del living, seguida por Kumi.

Muy bien, esperen que les prepare algo. ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – dijo Naomi, mientras iba a la cocina

¡Por favor! – gritaron ambas a su amiga

Luego de un rato estaban las tres sentadas, cada una en un sillón. Mirumy con una taza de café con chocolate, Kumiko con leche tibia y Naomi quien tenía una taza de té.

¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que contar? – dijo Kumi, dejando su taza en la mesa

Bueno…se van a sorprender y van a gritar, por favor no lo hagan tan fuerte – dijo ella sonriendo y tomando aire para darles la noticia – me voy a casar –

Las otras chicas seguían sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, procesaron poco a poco la noticia y la primera que se paró fue Kumiko quien corrió a abrazar a su amiga gritando:

¡Al fin! –

Naomi procesó poco después la noticia e hizo lo mismo. Miru sonreía feliz porque sus amigas la apoyaran en algo tan importante como el matrimonio con la persona más importante en su vida

Luego de casarnos, nos vamos a vivir a Argentina – dijo, provocando que sus amigas dejaran de abrazarla y la miraran sorprendidas – pero, va a ser por poco tiempo…hay un torneo allá. Volveremos y nos instalaremos a vivir en Japón –

Si es que Tezuka te llevaba lejos para siempre, te juro que no permitiría que te cases – dijo riendo Kumiko, provocando que la pelirroja y la pelinegra rieran.

Poco tiempo después Naomi dejo de reír, y sintió cierta pizca de envidia hacia Mirumy, por fin había comprendido lo que quería que Eiji le diera. La pelirroja quería formar una familia y ser feliz junto a la persona que más quería, suspiró y se asustó por si se habían dado cuenta sus amigas, pero no lo notaron porque Kumiko le estaba enumerando a Mirumy lo que le haría a Tezuka si no volvían en el plazo acordado de Argentina.

--

¡Se van a casar, Natsumi! – dijo Kumiko a la chica por el teléfono. Natsumi había vuelto a su país luego del asalto, para decir que se mudaría a donde sus parientes con sus padres.

No puedo creer que Tezuka-san le haya dicho – dijo su prima y amiga a través del auricular

Es impresionante, estoy muy feliz por ella –

Espero que la pases bien en el matrimonio –

Por supuesto que sí – dijo contenta la chica Shinji

¿Cómo haz estado con Syusuke? –

Ante ésta pregunta a Kumiko se le borró la sonrisa y contestó que su representante la llamaba por el celular y que tenía que contestar, se despidió rápidamente de Natsumi y cortó la comunicación.

"No quiero que Syusuke salga dañado por mi culpa…" pensó, mientras veía su jardín, que estaba adornado con millones de flores, pero que ahora se veían tristes por el día.

--

Bienvenidos al último partido del Torneo de Japón – dijo un vocero, mientras Ryoma y Sakuno arreglaban sus raquetas listos para enfrentarse – la final es entre Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki, ambos ex alumnos de la escuela Seigaku –

Ambos caminaron a la cancha nerviosos por lo que venía, su destino y la promesa finalmente se iban a cumplir.

Echizen se paró firme en la cancha listo para comenzar el partido contra la chica que aparecía en sus sueños. Sakuno, contempló a Ryoma y se dijo a sí misma que el momento era allí y ahora, fue entonces que lanzó un gran saque.

El partido iba muy peleado, se ganaba un juego, el siguiente juego lo ganaba el otro. Parecía que no acabaría nunca, los chicos no parecían cansados, al contrario se encontraban felices jugando el uno contra el otro.

De pronto, Sakuno cayó al suelo y se agarró la pierna con dolor. Todo el estadio lanzó un "ooh", y Ryoma paró en seco al ver en aquel estado a la chica.

¡Sakuno! – gritó Ryoma, mientras corría a la chica

Estoy bien…- dijo mientras intentaba pararse, pero cayó de nuevo

Llegaron unos doctores a la cancha, y le revisaron el lugar que le dolía.

Es un desgarro muscular, músculo inquiostibial – dijo uno de ellos observandola, el otro le paso una bolsa fría y Sakuno se la colocó en el lugar que le dolía

Lo siento, Srta. Ryuzaki, pero no puede seguir jugando – dijo el doctor – si lo sigue haciendo el desgarro aumentará y tendrá que esperar más a que se recupere –

Entiendo…- dijo bajando la mirada, Echizen la miró con pena

El ganador es Ryoma Echizen porque la Srta. Ryuzaki se tuvo que retirar por un desgarro – dijo el vocero luego de recibir la información

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

- Besarte de nuevo - capitulo 16

Fue uno de los mejores partidos que he tenido, en serio – dijo el de cabello verdes, sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica

No quiero que expongas tu vida de nuevo por mí – dijo la chica de pelo negro al muchacho que la miró mientras se alejaba caminando

Tengo un plan para que vuelvan a estar juntos, querido amigo – dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa malvada

N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado, no estoy de muchos ánimos para contestar reviews porque ahora estoy con fiebre, pero lo voy a hacer igual…el ser escritora lo demanda, jajaja.

Próximamente voy a subir fanfics de Sakura Card Captors que hice cuando era más chica.

Contestación reviews:

**Tomoyo-Sakuno:** jajaja, sonaste MUY emocionada, por lo que espero no te haya defraudado este capitulo.

**Mirumy Echizen:** oye, las amenazas de suicidio no cuentan…porque para eso yo también tengo esas cosas cerca de mí. Si no subes un nuevo capitulo de Necesitando de ti y de Ángeles Rebeldes…òó

**Daniela:** no puedo adelantarle tanto, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por el colegio y esas cosas. Sin embargo, me alegra saber que encuentres interesante mi humilde fanfic.

**Yuki-san02:** perdón por la espera, lo siento mucho. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Marie:** bueno, el review un poco corto y no sé qué contestar, tan solo…ojalá hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

**Neko:** ¡Natsu-chan!, no tienes mucho protagonismo…pero próximamente se viene el ataque de Natsu-chan 5000. Aún así, me haces pensar mucho en las cosas…jeje, malvada.

Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Viridiana:** ¿qué le pasa¿qué le hiciste a tu pobre maquina?...jaja, no broma. Ojalá te haya gustado, re-gustado, y requete gustado el capitulo.

**Naomi:** hola, Nao-chan. Bueno, aca tienes más NaoxEiji…más protagonismo. Pronto veras mucho más incluso.

Perdón por no subir tu idea, pero yo ya tenía planeado que pasaría desde que empecé el fic.

Eso, bye.


	16. Besarte de nuevo

N/A: ¡Me voy a morir!, todo lo que hago me sale mal, incluso subir éste maldito capitulo que por suerte se lo mande antes a mi amiga Miru-chan y logre recuperarlo.

Lo que paso fue que subí el capitulo, e incluso lo leí en línea, osea perfecto. Pero, me parecía raro que no apareciera en el nuevo capitulo y me di cuenta de que salía que no lo había subido, ¿qué acaso el número 13 se puso sobre mí?.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Besarte de nuevo",16º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Yo no quería ganar de esa manera – pensó un chico tirado en su cama observando el techo, donde continuamente se dibujaba una muchacha de cabellos castaños - Si no hubiera sido por ese desgarro, hubiera ganado justamente –

Se paro de la cama lentamente para terminar sentándose en ella - Hace poco ella me estaba agradeciendo por haberle regalado las botas, y ahora no puede ni caminar mucho tiempo porque sino le comienza a doler – pensó molesto el muchacho, pero ésta idea le dio paso a una mayor. Se paro del lugar donde estaba sentado, camino decidido a la puerta de salida tomando las llaves de su auto en el camino y salió del departamento.

--

Sakuno pasaba los canales de la televisión desesperada por encontrar nada bueno en la televisión para ver. Estar sola en casa, sin nada que hacer, porque no podía por el desgarro, era una verdadera locura.

Se estiro en la cama y apretó su cara contra la almohada, farfullando millones de improperios por no tener nada qué hacer. De pronto escuchó sonar el timbre, y se paró rápidamente para ver quién era, ¡al fin alguien para poder hacer algo!.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico de pelo verde, quien sostenía una bolsa, la chica sonrió y le dejo entrar.

Una vez ambos sentados con una ponta de uva para el tenista y una taza de té para la tenista desgarrada, comenzó la conversación.

¿Por qué viniste, Ryoma? –

A verte en realidad, pensé que estarías muy aburrida al no poder entrenar uno no hace mucho. Y traje Sushi de la tienda de Kawa-san para que comamos juntos. – dijo como si nada, tomando más ponta

Eso es muy amable de tu parte – dijo Sakuno sonriéndole sonrojada porque la tuviera en cuenta con algo así.

¿Comencemos a comer?, me estoy muriendo de hambre…- dijo Ryoma parándose para sacar la comida de la bolsa

¡Espera que yo te ayudo! – dijo Sakuno haciendo lo mismo que él, y ayudándole a colocar el sushi en los platos.

--

Naomi observaba melancólica a las parejas que pasaban por fuera mientras corrían en dirección de la casa más cercana para evitar mojarse. Suspiró una vez más, Eiji había dicho que iría a cenar con ella a las 8 pm, pero eran las 9pm y él aún no llegaba.

La cena se encontraba servida, con dos velas casi derretidas en su totalidad, pero con dos pequeñas llamas a punto de apagarse. La pelirroja creyó que por una vez su novio sería puntual y llegaría a tiempo, pero no fue así.

La muchacha derramo unas pocas lágrimas y apagó las velas, se dirigió a su habitación tirándose a su cama, para así dormirse.

--

Gracias por haber venido a verme, Ryoma…después de desgarrarme creí que estarías enojado conmigo – dijo sinceramente Sakuno mientras se comía su último Roll California.

¿Por qué habría de estar enojado? – preguntó ceñudo el muchacho. Es imposible que Sakuno no se haya dado cuenta de que estaba preocupado y no enojado. Pero, es por eso que Ryoma ama a Sakuno, por su forma de ser; la chica distraída, tierna, amable, sencilla.

Porque no terminamos el partido decentemente – dijo Sakuno como si fuera obvio

Fue uno de los mejores partidos que he tenido, en serio – dijo el de cabello verdes, sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica

¿En serio?, ¿así lo crees? – preguntó ella sonrojada por tal halago; pues no todos los días, Ryoma Echizen, el mada mada dane, el príncipe del tenis, mirada arrolladora Echizen, el no me importa nada ni nadie, le decía eso a una chica.

-Sí, tu forma de jugar ha mejorado mucho, me sorprendí demasiado la verdad. Quisiera tener una revancha, Sakuno –

Por supuesto que la tendrás, pero…¿no soy yo la que debería pedirla? – pregunto entre divertida e impresionada porque él pidiera aquello

Porque…- comenzó Ryoma, pero no pudo seguir porque sintió que le subía muy de a poco la sangre a sus mejillas. Encontró vergonzoso aquello, y comenzó a pensar rápidamente en alguna idea, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. No encontró nada qué decir, no había salida – la verdad, quería decirte algo luego del partido, pero no alcancé –

¿Qué me querías decir? – dijo ella, mirándole con sorpresa, y sonriendo un poco por el color de las mejillas de Echizen, la escena que presenciaba la encontraba muy tierna viniendo de alguien como ese hombre. Quería ayudarle a encontrar las palabras necesarias, así que fue a buscar algo de té para que tomara un poco mientras pensaba, cuando estuvo listo el té lo dejo frente a él.

Ryoma con lo nervioso que estaba, al tomar el azúcar, volteó el contenido en la mesa. Iba a recogerlo, y al hacerlo su mano se toco con la de Sakuno que también estaba recogiendo la azúcar desperdigada en la mesa.

¡Lo siento! – dijo Sakuno retirando la mano rápidamente, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Con tan solo tocar a Echizen, se provocaban mil sensaciones y emociones distintas en la persona de Sakuno, eso la emocionaba pero la entristecía al mismo tiempo.

No importa – dijo Ryoma, Sakuno no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que Ryoma se acercó. Pero ahora estaba a su lado y con su cara peligrosamente cerca. Sintió su rostro enrojecer al tiempo que sentía los labios del chico de cabellos verdes sobre los de ella.

El beso era tierno, e inexperto por parte de ambos. Se besaron por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, pues el tiempo se hace más largo en los momentos que a uno le pasa por vez primera, sólo se pudieron mirar a los ojos cuando ya estaban faltos de aire.

Me tengo que ir, adiós – dijo el hombre yéndose del departamento, dejando a una Sakuno consternada e impresionada por lo que acababa de suceder, ¡acababa de besar al príncipe del tenis!, y esto la ponía extremadamente feliz, nadie podría borrarle la sonrisa boba que ahora adornaba su rostro. Sin embargo, ¿por qué Ryoma se habrá ido?, luego pensaría, ahora sólo quería recordar los labios del joven tenista; cálidos y un poco resecos.

Ryoma manejaba lo más rápido posible para llegar a su apartamento, y poder tirarse a su cama. ¿Cómo pudo besarla?, ahora seguro que Sakuno tenía muchos problemas y él iba a ser un problema más. Él no quería que ella se enfadara y lo mandara a la punta del cerro literalmente por lo del beso.

Además quizás ella sólo sentía amistad por el joven tenista y todos esos sentimientos que tenía en la niñez se habían convertido en sentimientos de afecto. Lo que el tenista no sabía era que esos sentimientos hacia él se habían vuelto más fuertes con el paso del tiempo y ahora estaba dispuesta a demostrar que ella merecía amarlo y él a ella.

--

Hola, Syusuke – dijo una chica de cabellos negros sentándose al lado de un muchacho con pelo castaño claro

Hola, Kumi – dijo él sonriendo con su habitual sonrisa, aunque se le veía un poco nervioso. Kumiko no hacía nada por intentar disimular sus nervios, pues desde que Syusuke casi la besó en la clínica había estado evitándolo.

¿De qué querías hablarme? – pregunto ella, mientras miraba a todo lo que la rodeaba excepto al muchacho, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

Kumiko temía que Syusuke quisiera hablar sobre lo que casi paso en la clínica, pero ella no quería. En cierto modo ella no era capaz de enfrentar a la persona que más quería diciéndole que se alejara de ella por lo peligroso que era tan sólo tenerla como amiga.

La verdad, Kumiko quería alejarse de todos. No quería que a todos les fuera mal y se lastimaran por su culpa, pues su tipo de familia le estaba trayendo bastantes problemas. Incluso, pensaba abandonar el país para no ver a ninguno de sus amigos nunca más, luego del matrimonio de Tezuka con Mirumy, pero no era nada seguro.

Kumiko, me he dado cuenta de que te quiero mucho, quizás demasiado – dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar – quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos como novios –

Yo, Syusuke… - comenzó ella, el momento había llegado, tendría que decirle que se olvidara por completo de ella, que no quería hacerlo sufrir. Se paro y lista para decirle todo lo miro a los ojos - No quiero que expongas tu vida de nuevo por mí – dijo la chica de pelo negro al muchacho que la miró mientras se alejaba caminando

Sabía que pasaría esto… - dijo Syusuke sacando su celular y comenzando a buscar el nombre de su mejor amiga en la lista de contactos, para luego marcar - ¿Mirumy?, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes encontrarte ahora conmigo en el café Starboucks?. Muy bien, nos vemos allá. – colgó la llamada y se paro con dirección al lugar de encuentro.

--

- Parece que se arrepintiera de haberme besado – pensó Sakuno mientras seguía en el mismo lugar que la dejo Echizen hace unas horas. El beso aún lo tenía grabado en sus labios, y en su conciencia emocional. La chica necesitaba apoyo emocional, pero ninguna de las chicas que conocía podría decirse que era amiga cercana suya, al menos no mejor amiga; Tomoka comenzaría a saltar por todo Tokio pareciendo de esos bungee, mientras gritaba a todo el mundo que el famoso príncipe del hielo beso a la tenista recién desgarrada. Ann Tachibana debe estar muy ocupada entrenando y no es muy cercana a ella, sólo conversan mucho sobre tenis, y más tenis, además que aún sigue triste por la muerte de su novio. Kumiko Shinji, era la persona que no daría consejos muy apropiados, ya que ni siquiera podía lidiar con sus propios problemas amorosos. Naomi Kamio, no la conocía mucho, y no estaba dispuesta a revelarle sus secretos a una extraña en sentimientos. Mirumy Echizen, confiaba mucho en ella, pero Ryoma la mataría si es que le contaba algo así a su hermana.

Suspiró una vez más, echándose sobre la mesa observando las acabadas cenas, como prueba de que Ryoma se estaba allí hace unas pocas horas. Si tan solo tuviera un amigo cercano, fue entonces que pensó en Momoshiro, el mejor amigo de Ryoma. Quizás él pudiera ayudarle a aclarar las cosas, marcó el número del joven tenista y espero a que le hablara, esperando a que le ayudara y tener un amigo en el cual confiar.

--

Syusuke se encontraba en el restaurante esperando a su mejor amiga, se encontraba en un estado que pocas veces podría uno encontrarlo; un poco de desesperación y tristeza reinaban en su mente y corazón. ¿Cómo es posible que Kumiko piense que podría pasarme algo nuevamente?, es raro que pase, pero no se repetiría dos veces la misma situación.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, dejando blancos los nudillos por la rabia que le provocaba toda aquella situación. De pronto sintió algo cálido sobre una de sus manos y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Miru que le sonreía acogedoramente.

No es necesario que te rompas las manos por una situación que tiene arreglo, Syusuke Fuji –

Es que me da rabia que Kumiko piense eso – dijo Syusuke mientras abría sus ojos azul eléctrico

De pronto la voz de Syusuke tuvo que ser callada al escuchar el celular de Mirumy sonar.

¿Quién será en un momento así? – dijo la chica sacando el aparato y observando el nombre que se encontraba en pantalla – hablando de la reina de Roma – le mostró el celular a Syusuke donde se leía perfectamente Kumi-chan. El muchacho asintió dándole a entender que podía contestar el teléfono.

¿Alo?- dijo Mirumy, mientras cogía una de las galletas que había dejado el mozo para que desgustaran - ¿Qué pasa, Kumiko? – Syusuke observaba atento las reacciones de la muchacha frente suyo, se sorprendió al ver que Mirumy ponía cara de tristeza – en dos meses más, de nada, adiós – colgó el teléfono y se agarro la cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Qué paso, Miru?, ¿qué te dijo ella? – preguntó desesperado por la extraña reacción de su amiga, suponía que era algo malo

Kumiko es una idiota que no sabe enfrentar sus problemas, pero eso va a terminar – dijo Mirumy levantando la cabeza y mirando atentamente al muchacho enfrente suyo – Kumiko, luego de que nos casemos Kunimitsu y yo; pretende tomar un avión a Inglaterra para irse a vivir allá. Ella dice que estando allá va a ser más difícil que todos la veamos, porque ella es un peligro y que si estamos con ella también estamos en peligro – explico

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo puede ser tan…tan…eso?! – dijo desesperándose aún más que antes

Pero, no te preocupes…- dijo ella con una sonrisa

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si la persona que yo más quiero pretende irse del país para no vernos nunca más? – preguntó con toda la paciencia intentaba retener

Tengo un plan para que vuelvan a estar juntos, querido amigo – dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa malvada

Me gusta como sonó eso, Mirumy Echizen – dijo el otro con una sonrisa igual

--

- ¡Hola, Sakuno-chan!, ya vine – dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y puntiagudo, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente a la muchacha. El lugar en el que se encontraban era la misma heladería a la que fueron Sakuno y Ryoma hace tiempo, y donde Sakuno conoció al hermano de Ryoma - ¿de qué querías hablarme? –

- Sé que te parecerá raro y todo, pero…necesito tu ayuda – dijo tímidamente

- No hay problema, estoy para ayudar – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Es que, bueno, se nota mucho que estoy enamorada de Ryoma – dijo ella, observando a Momo quien mostró cara de sorpresa al verse revelado el secreto no tan secreto, para luego pasar a una sonrisa de apoyo para que continuara – y, resulta que hoy…Ryoma me besó, para luego irse rápidamente a alguna parte –

- ¿Te besó?, ¿en serio? – dijo sorprendido y con la boca muy abierta – ¿el chico mada mada dane, el no me importa nadie solo yo; te beso? –

- Pensé lo mismo luego de que se fue… - dijo ella – bueno, quería pedirte ayuda para saber qué piensas acerca de esto. Como veras es un asunto difícil para mí y sé que quizás él no esté enamorado de mí –

- No te puedo decir nada sobre la vida de Ryoma, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no pierdas las esperanzas – dijo él

- Si es que llevo muchos años con las esperanzas como nuevas, no creo que las vaya a perder ahora – dijo sonriéndole cálidamente mientras se levantaba y le susurraba un gracias, para así salir del establecimiento.

- No pude evitar escuchar todo lo que dijo, Sakuno-chan – dijo de pronto un muchacho igual a Ryoma sólo que un poco mayor - ¿quieres que te ayude en el plan?-

- Veo que estás ahora en Japón, ¿por qué no avisaste? – dijo Momo al chico mientras el otro se sentaba donde antes se encontraba Sakuno. Momo y Ryoga eran buenos amigos gracias a que Ryoma le presentó a su hermano cuando le fue a visitar a EE.UU. y enseguida hicieron buenos lazos, ¿cómo no podrían crearlos?, ambos tenían un hobby en común; molestar a Ryoma.

- Se me olvido – dijo mientras le miraba – muy bien, ¿cuál va a ser el plan? –

- Tengo que idearlo aún – dijo con una gota en la nuca al tiempo que Ryoga suspiraba vencido – ¡oye!, no soy un cúpido a la orden – replicó enfadado por la reacción de su amigo, Ryoga ante esto sólo logro soltar una gran carcajada

- Muy bien, tenemos todo el día para pensar en uno – dijo el hermano de Echizen mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Momo y se ponían a pensar

--

Kumiko se encontraba viendo la televisión de muy mal humor, aún le quedaban 3 días para poder volver a entrenar; y eso la molestaba sobremanera.

Se paro y camino a la cocina para poder tomar un vaso de agua, se veía muy cansada, y e¡para ese cansancio había un solo nombre: Syusuke Fuji. La chica no había podido parar de pensar en él, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo (le daba mucha vergüenza) ella lo amaba.

Se replicaba una y otra vez lo tonta que fue al rechazarlo, pero pronto venía a su mente la idea de que lo hizo por su bien. Y lo que iba a hacer en dos meses más, también es por el bien de todos.

Sonó su celular sacándola del ensimismamiento, y lo contestó sin mucho ánimo.

¿Alo? – pregunto mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a la televisión

¡Hola, Kumiko! – dijo una voz alegre que ella al instante reconoció como la de Mirumy

Hola, Miru-chan. ¿Qué pasa? –

Quería invitarte hoy a comer para celebrar el compromiso mío y de Kuni-kun – dijo con voz traviesa, aunque Kumiko no se percato del tono que utilizó

Muy bien, a qué hora y dónde – dijo parándose dispuesta a ducharse y ponerse ropa más decente

A las 8:00 de hoy, en el Live music – dijo ella

¿Ese que tiene escenario para el que quiera cantar? – dijo de pronto emocionada, pues podrían cantar ella y Mirumy

Sí, pero no creas que trabajare ésta noche – contestó la otra, adivinando lo que pensaba su amiga

Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá. Adiós – dijo Kumiko cortando la comunicación.

--

Naomi caminaba por las calles con la cabeza gacha, pues Eiji había comenzado a distanciarse de ella de manera considerable, y eso la preocupaba y entristecía mucho.

De pronto al doblar en una esquina, vio algo que nunca creyó que vería; Eiji, SU querido Eiji se estaba besando con una completa extraña. Naomi arrugo el ceño y se acercó de manera decidida a la pareja, logrando captar su atención. Eiji tenía una mirada de miedo, y la muchacha una de completa felicidad y complacencia, ¿por qué?.

Nunca lo creí de ti – comenzó a decir dolida

¡Puedo explicarte! – exclamo él desesperado, pues Naomi era lo más importante en su vida

¡No!, ¡no te voy a creer! – le gritó molesta y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Te odio! – y aunque no fuera verdad, se dio media vuelta y corrió muchas calles hasta llegar a la casa de Kumiko aún con lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

¿Diga? – dijo una voz en el timbre

¿Se encuentra Kumiko? – preguntó ella

No, pero sí está el Sr. Ibuu – contestó la sirvienta – si quiere puede hablar con él –

Naomi lo pensó un momento, ¿por qué no?; ambos eran iguales (a excepción de que uno era hombre y otro mujer), lo conocía hace tiempo y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Está bien – dijo entrando a la casa de los Shinji dispuesta a contarle todo al mellizo de Kumi

--

- Siempre se demoran tanto, pero es raro…Naomi ya debería estar aquí – pensó mirando su reloj

- Hola, Kumi-chan – escuchó la chica provocando que levantase la vista y encontrándose con el rostro de su ex novio

- Hola, Syu-kun – dijo ella intentando sonreír, fallando y mostrando una mueca. Luego suspiró por el retraso de sus amigos

- Siempre se demoran, es una costumbre – observando las reacciones de la chica, Kumiko se sorprendió porque la conociera tan bien y tan solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¡Hola, chicos!, lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar – dijo Mirumy llegando con Tezuka

- ¡Hola! – dijo alegre porque llegaran, menos tiempo con Syusuke a solas. Pero, se percató que no estaban con ellos la pareja de pelirrojos - ¿Y Kikumaru-kun y Nao-chan? –

- Llame a Nao-chan para que viniera pero me dijo que no podía, y Kikumaru-kun no contesta el celular; parece que se le perdió de nuevo – contestó Mirumy, mientras entraban al lugar. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Syusuke quien se la devolvió, y luego miro a su novio quien suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza. Entraron, y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario.

- ¿Qué van a pedir? – pregunto una mesera llegando hasta ellos con una libretita en su mano, esperando el pedido de los muchachos

- Quisiera carne con papas fritas, y una coca cola light – dijo Mirumy imaginando su deliciosa comida, mientras Tezuka la miraba reprobatoriamente

- Yo quiero arroz con pollo, y un vaso de agua – dijo Tezuka seriamente, mientras Mirumy intentaba contener la risa…Tezuka siempre tan sano

- Yo quiero tallarines con salsa Alfredo y una fanta – dijo con su habitual sonrisa

- Quiero una ensalada cesar con camarones y... un vodka naranja, por favor – dijo Kumiko mientras observaba a los demás que la miraban sorprendida, incluido Tezuka. Sin embargo, había una mirada eléctrica que no le miraba con sorpresa, sino que con preocupación y tristeza. Es muy extraño que Kumiko tome alcohol alguno, inclusive el vodka naranja, que aunque fuera su preferido, lo tomaba en muy pocas ocasiones; sólo cuando estaba muy triste, o se encontraba en una fiesta.

Luego de disfrutarla comida, se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales, y salto el tema del matrimonio.

¿Y cuántos piensan tener? – comenzó Kumiko con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que eso molestaría a los comprometidos. Ambas reacciones fueron distintas, Mirumy casi se atraganto con la bebida que estaba tomando, y Tezuka se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado.

¿Voy a ser padrino de alguno? – le siguió el juego Syusuke

Ok, ok…basta ya – dijo Tezuka molesto por lo que decían sus amigos

Voy a ir a una parte y vuelvo – dijo parándose de la mesa

"Genial, me deja sola con los tortolitos " pensó mientras veía a Tezuka y Mirumy besarse sin reparo alguno. Suspiró, como le gustaría ser ellos, si tan solo volviera a estar con Syusuke.

Aún recordaba el día en que le había visto por primera vez…(N/A: este es una especie de fragmento, pero cambiando la forma de escribir, del fanfic Necesitando de ti de Mirumy Echizen)

_Kumiko de tan sólo 16 años se encontraba practicando tenis en Seigaku, pero no con el equipo femenino, sino masculino. Sumire-sensei quería que entrenara con ellos porque era lo último que le quedaba para ver si podría entrar al equipo en pos de capitana, la chica acababa de ser transferida de Fudomine a allí._

_Estaban jugando a darle a unos tableros de colores con la pelota correcta, y el que fallaba debía beber el jugo de Sadaharu. _

_Cuando finalmente le toco a Kumiko, lo que sucedió fue muy extraño; su estilo de juego era muy bueno, la mezcla perfecta de fuerza y dirección, y sus tiros eran acertivos. Tanta era la fuerza que utilizaba que llegaban a quedar marcadas las pelotas en el tablero. Sin embargo, en su penúltimo tiro se distrajo, nadie sabía porqué. Pero, ella sí, un chico de cabello castaño claro y no muy alto, piel blanca y ojos azul eléctrico volvía a las canchas luego de tomar agua. La chica no pudo evitar fijarse en él y sentir una emoción distinta a cualquiera que hubiese sentido, pero aún así no comprendía dicha sensación._

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y levanto la vista saliendo de su ensoñación. Mirumy la miraba como esperando una respuesta, y la chica no sabía de qué fue la pregunta, se maldijo por haber estado distraída.

Perdón, no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente

Pregunte si es que ya compraste los pasajes a Inglaterra –

Ah...no, aún no – dijo ella con un tono de voz triste - ¿por qué? –

No, por nada – contestó su amiga sonriendo sabiendo que en cualquier momento la fase dos de su plan empezaría

Kumi bebía su vodka naranja observando a la gente de su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el escenario, le encantaría subir a cantar, siempre le hacía sentir tan bien. De pronto, vio en el escenario algo que nunca creyó ver…a Syusuke.

El muchacho se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

La siguiente canción, que es Because you live de Jesse McCartney, se la voy a dedicar a la persona que más quiero en éste mundo, Kumiko Shinji – dirigió su mirada a la chica de ojos rojizos provocando que se sonrojara por lo que acababa de decir.

(N/A: " " canción en inglés, ' ' traducción al español)

" Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

then your voice pulls me back

like a wake-up call"

'Estando fuera en la lluvia, con el corazón triste

Es el fin del mundo en mi mente

Entonces tu voz me trae de vuelta

Como un despertador'

Kumiko comenzó a recordar etapas de su vida con Syusuke, y lo mismo le pasó a él.

Dos adolescentes caminaban por la calle, el muchacho iba sumido en sus pensamientos, esa mañana había tenido una pelea con sus padres, les había replicado que siempre se encontraban lejos. De pronto, la muchacha le saca de sus pensamientos.

Syusuke-kun, ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada por el chico

"I've been looking for the answer,

somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

but now I know, what I didn't know"

'He estado buscando la respuesta,

en alguna parte

pero ahora sé, lo que no sabía'

Una muchacha buscaba desesperadamente su bolso de tenis, otra vez esas chicas que le tenían envidia se lo habían escondido, estaba tan molesta. Mientras buscaba, escuchó pasos delante suyo y levanto la vista para ver quién se dirigía hacia ella, sintió como si un rayo le atravesara el corazón al ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul eléctrico.

"Because you live and breathe

because you make me believe in myself

when nobody else can help

because you live girl

my world...

has twice as many stars in the sky"

'Porque vives y respires

Porque me haces creer en mí mismo

Cuando nadie más puede ayudar

Porque vives, niña

Mi mundo…

Tiene más estrellas en el cielo'

Dos muchachos se encontraban mirando el cielo, cada uno se encontraba cómodo con el otro, pues ambos se querían, pero lo ignoraban. Mientras disfrutaban de tan hermoso espectáculo, a Kumiko le entró sueño y bostezó tapándose la boca, lo que le hizo gracia a Syusuke.

Si quieres te puedes apoyar en mí, para que duermas – dijo él, mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que la chica asintiera con la cabeza y poco a poco se sumiera en el mundo de los sueños.

"It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again

'Cause of you, made it through every storm

what is life? What's the use?

if you're killing time"

'Está bien, sobreviví, estoy vivo de nuevo

Por ti, puedo atravesar cualquier tormenta

¿Qué es la vida?, ¿cuál es su uso?

Si estás matando el tiempo'

Una muchacha se encontraba sentada en su cama observando detalladamente una foto, en donde se encontraban un montón de personas, en una especie de cafetería. Esa foto se la habían sacado para cuando grabaron el video de inglés para la semana del colegio de Seigaku, y ella había tenido que hacer de hombre, y Syusuke de mujer. Eso le recordó a una conversación que tuvo con él cuando estaban ensayando, lo cual fue hace apenas dos meses. (N/A: especie de fragmento, pero cambiando la forma de escribir, del fanfic Necesitando de ti de Mirumy Echizen)

Ya lo creo – dijo Syusuke riendo, acordando con Kumiko – no es por ser chismoso ni nada, pero Miru-chan me dijo que te habían echado de la fudomine...¿puedo saber por qué? – en realidad estaba muy interesado, esa chica le atraía mucho

Bueno, es que realmente son unos exagerados. Sólo hice explotar el laboratorio de ciencias, hice que a una chica le expulsaran de la escuela (que por cierto me caía muy mal) y puede que haya hecho una que otra broma pesada por ahí – dijo la muchacha con aburrimiento como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Eeeh…, ¿sólo hiciste explotar el laboratorio de ciencias? – dijo Syusuke con algo de miedo ante la chica morena.

"Esa chica es extraña, pero…me gusta…" pensó sonriendo algo pervertidamente, mientras Kumiko lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

" I'm so glad, I found an angel

Someone,

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly looking your eyes"

'Estoy muy complacido, he encontrado un ángel

Alguien,

Que esté ahí cuando todas mis esperanzas se caigan

Quiero volar mirándote a los ojos'

Una muchacha caminaba rápidamente, muy enojada. Llegó hasta un árbol y comenzó a sacarle la corteza para que se le pudiera pasar el enojo, ¿por qué siempre la tenían que molestar?, ¿qué les había hecho a esas muchachas para ser el centro de castigos en contra de su persona?.

De pronto un muchacho quedó colgando de una de las ramas del árbol observándola, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues estaba muy concentrada en sacar aquella corteza.

El muchacho se baja de la rama, y le toca al hombro a Kumiko haciendo que voltee sorprendida y asustada por tan repentina aparición.

¡Me asustaste! – dijo enojada, mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de jarra y le enviaba miradas de reproche al chico

Lo siento, estaba arriba del árbol y vi como te acercabas tan enojada…¿qué paso? – dijo él, mientras la observaba a los ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaban

Unas chicas del colegio no dejan de molestarme no sé por qué razón, no sé qué ni qué les pude haber hecho para que me odiaran – dijo mientras suspiraba, y luego recuperaba su dignidad de capitana del equipo femenino de Seigaku – debe ser porque yo no necesito tener miles de cosas para verme bien – agregó

Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – contestó el otro sonriendo

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó la otra creyendo haber oído mal, debería dejar de soñar; él nunca le diría algo así

¿Pense en voz alta? – preguntó el otro un poco sonrojado, con una sonrisa traviesa y una gran gota en la nuca.

Eeeh…sí – dijo la chica morena mientras se apoyaba en el árbol sintiendo la dureza de la corteza

¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? – dijo Syusuke rodando los ojos, mientras suspiraba y observaba a Kumiko con sus penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida la chica

Te vas a sorprender mucho con lo que te voy a confesar, pero aquí voy – dijo el chico tomando aire – me gustas mucho, Kumiko -

"Because you live... I live

Because you live

there's a reason why I carry on

when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always..."

'Porque tu vives, yo vivo

Porque vives

Hay una razón para seguir

cuando pierdo la pelea

Quiero darte lo que siempre me das'

Tú también me gustas mucho – dijo la muchacha sonriendo, quien seguía apoyada en el árbol, pero ahora mirando el suelo.

El muchacho sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella, tomo su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla despacio. La muchacha se colgó de su cuello profundizando el beso, y cuando hubieron necesitando aire, se separaron.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó el chico apoyando su frente en la de ella

¿Qué crees? – dijo sonriéndole y dándole otro beso

"Because you live and breathe

because you make me believe in myself

when nobody else can help

because you live girl

my world...

has everything i need to survive

because you live... i live

i live"

'Porque vives y respires

Porque me haces creer en mí mismo

Cuando nadie más puede ayudar

Porque vives, niña

Mi mundo…

Tienes todo para sobrevivir

Porque vives, yo vivo…

Yo vivo…'

La muchacha de la actualidad miro sorprendida al muchacho de cabello color arena, quien seguía en el escenario esperando una respuesta. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, quería estar con él para siempre, se levanto de la mesa y corrió hacia él esquivando todas las sillas y mesas.

Subió al escenario y sonrió igual que la primera vez que se besaron, y sin importarle que todos estuvieran viéndolos lo besó, y él le correspondió.

Te pregunto de nuevo…¿quieres ser mi novia? –

¿Qué crees tú? – dijo intentando rememorar esa escena que hace poco recordó, y que pensaba recordar para siempre

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

Preparativos – 17 capitulo

No sabes lo estresante que es – comentó la de ojos gato a su amiga, y al ver cómo reía comentó – ya te quiero ver cuando te cases y lo estresada que estarás –

No me acuerdo cuándo fue que comencé a quererla tanto hasta el punto de necesitarla para que mi día sea feliz – le dijo con vergüenza a su amigo

No te pongas nervioso, ella no te ha dejado de querer – dijo sonriendo su amigo al nervioso tenista que sentía que de un momento a otro su mundo cambiaría radicalmente, todo dependiendo de una sola persona; Sakuno Ryuzaki

N/A: ¡Ojalá les guste!, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Le doy gracias a Miru-chan por todo lo que hizo.

_Contestación reviews:_

**Fica: **a mí también me dio pena que se haya tenido que retirar, pero era necesario para que todo desembocará en el beso que Ryoma le dio a Sakuno. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejes un lindo review.

**Tomoyo-Sakuno: **jaja, la ama con el cucharón…buena, quizás lo ponga de broma en algún capitulo. ¿De qué parte de Chile eres?.

Si es que amaste la propuesta de matrimonio de Tezuka-san a Miru-chan vas a llorar con la propuesta de Syusuke a Kumiko…muajaja.

**Yuki-san02:** obvio que sí, pero no soy de cambiar de ideas y esto lo tenía planeado desde un principio. Además que es muy peligroso seguir, yo lo hice y tuve que estar mucho tiempo sin actividad física…eso le pasa a los tercos me dijo el doctor…maldito doctor, no sabe qué es el amor por el deporte.


	17. Preparativos

N/A: Bueno, me costó tener hilaridad en este capitulo, mucho más que en el anterior. Espero que les guste y cumpla con todas sus expectativas.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Preparativos",17º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

Una muchacha observaba ausentemente cómo su vida se le iba poco a poco, mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. ¿ Cómo es posible que una persona pueda hacer tanto daño en tan poco tiempo?.

Aquella imagen de la traición rondaba por su cabeza como una película intermitente, y cada pensamiento que tenía estaba relacionado con ese muchacho pelirrojo.

¿Por qué la vida te lleva tan arriba para luego dejarte caer de golpe y quedando con una herida que probablemente nunca cerrará?.

Suspiró una vez más y se preguntó la razón de todo, ¿qué mal había hecho para que Dios quisiera darle una estocada tan fuerte que ni su propio corazón podría resistir?.

De pronto escuchó sonar el timbre de su casa y no prestó atención, su nana le abriría a quién fuera el visitante. Abrazó sus rodillas pensando en su hermano, que había muerto hace poco, ¿por qué se nos da la vida si luego va a ser quitada tan repentinamente?, ojalá estuviera con ella, él le contestaría todas sus preguntas, incluida la de porqué se siente así.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que su vida se caía y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerla. Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar para abrir la puerta, cada paso que daba provocaba en ella una sensación extraña; un solo paso provocaba que sintiera que un pedazo de su corazón cayera lentamente para luego volver a esperar su turno de caer de nuevo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona que más quería, pero que al mismo tiempo le provocaba mucho dolor.

Lo miro con una mezcla de odio y tristeza para luego dejarlo pasar, siempre hay que darle segundas oportunidades a la gente y quería una explicación de él AHORA.

Pero, si dice alguna estupidez…lo dejo sin ser padre – pensó mientras veía lo nervioso que se encontraba el otro

Naomi, debes escucharme – dijo él - ¡yo no hice nada, ella se me tiro! –

Ok, se está ganando los puntos para no tener hijos – pensó mientras lo observaba fríamente analizando la situación

¿Seguro?, pues no te creo…se veían tan bien juntos – dijo con ira contenida en su voz – vuelve con ella, se veían muy a gusto. Yo sólo soy un estorbo –

¡No!, ella es la que está sobrando…¡creeme! – dijo incapaz de creer que Naomi pensará así de él

Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, no quiero verte – dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia – Nick, por favor muéstrale al Sr. Kikumaru la salida – El nombre que utilizó le llego al fondo del corazón de Eiji convirtiéndolo en miles de pedacitos, mientras se alejaba como si estuviera en su juicio final, escoltado por el mayordomo de la familia Kamio

Ojalá nunca te volviera a ver, lo que me hiciste es demasiado doloroso – pensó ella mientras lo observaba alejarse para luego volver a entrar a su cuarto.

--

Una muchacha se encontraba buscando como loca su block de dibujos, pero éste no se encontraba por ni una parte. Necesitaba plasmar la imagen de su vestido de novia en alguna parte y no sabía dónde estaba.

De pronto llamaron a su departamento y ella abrió la puerta sin siquiera percatarse de quién era.

¡Hola! – dijo alegremente la voz de un hombre, más específicamente la de un "puercoespín" denominado cariñosamente por Ryoma y a su lado un muchacho de cabellos verdes

¡Momo-kun! – dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba feliz a los visitantes, para luego percatarse de que el otro que la saludaba era su hermano - ¿Ryoga? –

Sí, vinimos a hablar contigo sobre Ryoma – dijo éste mientras entraba al departamento – lindo departamento, supongo que cuando vivas con Tezuka-san lo tendrás más limpio – recogió una polera encima del sillón y la tiro, para luego sentarse en éste.

¿Qué le pasa ahora a Ryoma? – pregunto Mirumy mientras se sentaba al frente de ellos – y, ¿cómo sabes que me voy a casar?, no te he dicho nada –

Necesitamos tu ayuda para que hagas de un lindo cúpido – dijo Momo sonriente

¿A quién tengo que ayudar ahora? – dijo con un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón – ayer ayudé a Syusuke-kun y Kumi-chan –

¿Por qué?, ¿qué les había pasado? – dijo extrañado Ryoga, por lo que sabía esos dos son un claro ejemplo de la pareja perfecta, y que le dijeran algo así lo dejaba totalmente ido

Sólo se distanciaron por un tiempo, pero ayer volvieron – dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su amigo y a su hermano que la miraban con cara de no te creo – bueno, ¿qué necesita Ryoma? –

Quiere declarársele a Sakuno y no sabe cómo – dijo Momo divertido

¿Ryoma el príncipe del hielo quiere declarársele a Sakuno? – dijo sorprendida por lo que le decían sus amigos. – Ok, el mundo está muy raro…Kumiko y Syusuke se separan para luego volver, y ahora Ryoma quiere declarársele a una chica –

Sí, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo? – pregunto emocionado Ryoga mientras pensaba que quería un nuevo integrante en la familia, pues tener a Tezuka no es muy gratificante si te manda miradas asesinas cada vez que le haces una broma o que siempre está callado. Sakuno no hablara mucho, pero al menos es amable y se reiría de sus bromas con él. No podía entender de cómo su hermana pudo escoger a un hombre así para casarse, ¿qué le veía Mirumy?. Suspiró y pensó que todas las mujeres eran igual de raras, y sonrió al pensar en su querida e incógnita novia, la prueba viviente de lo que pensaba.

¿Ya ha hecho algo antes? – preguntó, Mirumy había visto la cara de Ryoga y supo inmediatamente que tenía algo oculto y pensó que luego lo atacaría – me refiero si se acerco de forma especial –

Sí, ayer la beso y luego se fue corriendo – explico Momo sin importancia

¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó ella - ¡No puede ser tan tonto!, ¡ahora Sakuno se va a estar preguntando si Ryoma la está tomando para el juego! –

Entonces hay que actuar con rápidez – dijo Ryoga mientras se frotaba las manos

Se le tendrá que declarar mañana porque hoy es demasiado pronto luego del beso, pero si dejamos pasar más Sakuno creerá otra cosa – declaró Mirumy mientras observaba a los dos muchachos, quienes preparaban su cerebro para trabajar rápidamente en un plan.

--

Una muchacha caminaba feliz por el parque, el día anterior había vuelto con su querido novio. Nunca supo cuánto lo quería hasta que vio lo que pasaba, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?, suspiro y deicidio sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol para disfrutar la brisa. Faltaba muy poco para que volviera a entrenar y tenía que aprovechar esos momentos de descanso.

La chica tenía toda su vida planeada; pensaba ganar un poco más de dinero para luego empezar a entrenar al club de tenis femenino de Seigaku porque estaban muy flojas, desde que ella se fue sólo llegaron a ganar el tercer lugar del nacional y eso no estaba bien; DEBÍAN ser primeras.

Luego de entrenar a las chicas, y tener más capital del que tenía, armaría un gimnasio para poner en forma a las personas, o sino crearía su propio club de tenis.

De pronto sintió que algo se apoyaba a su lado y sintió el olor tan característico de su novio, y sonrió.

Hola – dijo él suavemente intentando no romper el momento mágico que se había creado y observando a la mujer que en ese momento se apoyaba en su hombro.

Hola – contesto media adormilada en su hombro mientras se apoyaba más en él, al tiempo que Syusuke la abrazaba protectoramente y le daba un beso en la cabeza

Te amo – dijo él abrazándola aún más fuerte mientras sentía la respiración acompasada de su novia

¿Quién no? – dijo entre sueños y en modo de broma para luego abrazar aún más al prodigio

--

¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto su amiga de pelo negro a la pelirroja quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Eiji era un traicionero, y merecía que no le hablara más. Posiblemente, en un futuro muy lejano; quizás lo miraría.

Siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre – pensó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y lanzaba un suspiro, provocando en su amiga un toque de extrañeza, Naomi nunca había sido así.

¡NAOMI! – gritó en su oído Mirumy para que la chica despertará de su mundo

¡No me tienes que gritar!, no soy sorda – dijo ella sobresaltada por el grito

Te pregunte que te pasa, pero no me contestaste, SORDA – contesto ella enfurruñada

¿En serio?, lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza. Ok, esto era muy raro, que Naomi se arrepienta de algo así de esa forma, ¡se va a caer el mundo!. Nao al darse cuenta de la cara que ponía Mirumy, cambio enseguida de tema - ¿cómo te ha ido con los preparativos del matrimonio? –

No sabes lo estresante que es – comentó la de ojos gato a su amiga, y al ver cómo reía dijo – ya quiero ver cuando te cases y lo estresada que estarás –

No creo que me case alguna vez – contesto ella bajando la mirada

Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunto ella, y añadió – además que Kikumaru-kun y tú hacen buena pareja, y además se nota que te quiere mucho –

Eso es imposible – contesto con dolor y tristeza

¿Por qué? – pregunto confusa la chica.

Eiji y yo terminamos, el mismo día que ustedes fueron a comer para celebrar su matrimonio – dijo tristemente mientras movía sus dedos

¿Qué paso?, ¿acaso algo malo? – pregunto ella

No quiero hablar de eso ahora…me tengo que ir, adiós – dijo apresuradamente mientras salía del departamento, y una vez afuera comenzó a correr para llegar a su casa.

Mirumy miro el lugar por el que salió corriendo su amiga y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Kumiko, y juntas interrogar a Eiji sobre lo que pasó.

--

Kumiko escuchó sonar su celular y se enojó con aquel que osó interrumpir su sueño con su querido Syusuke, sin embargo, sonrió al ver al prodigio a su lado, dormido, y pensando que la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños, contestó el celular.

¿Alo? – dijo de mala gana

¡Kumiko!, ¡es una emergencia! – gritó su mejor amiga Miru por el teléfono provocando que su novio despertará

¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué Mirumy gritó así? – pregunto somnoliento

¿Estás con Syusuke? – preguntó su amiga

Sí, ¿qué pasa? – dijo ahora preocupada por el tono de voz que utilizaba su interlocutora

Necesito que vengan a mi casa – contestó - llamen a Eiji – añadió

¿Y Naomi? – preguntó su amiga

Ella no… - contestó con pesar su amiga por el auricular

Entiendo…es acerca de ella, ¿no? – dijo Kumiko – vamos para allá – colgó el teléfono y se volvió a Syusuke que la miraba intrigado.

Otro caso para Cupido Mirumy – dijo intentando sonar despreocupada y regalándole una dulce sonrisa, la cual Syusuke creyó completamente, y empezó a reír por el chiste de la chica. Era verdad, si es que Kumiko quisiera ser actriz podría serlo perfectamente, al igual que Mirumy; ambas sabían disimular perfectamente sus emociones.

Riéndose ambos, empiezan el camino al departamento de la chica gatuna. Kumiko recuerda que hay que llamar a Eiji y le pide a su novio que por favor lo llame.

¿Eiji? – preguntó Syusuke inseguro, pues se escuchaba la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono

Sí, espera un poco, tengo que tomar esta llamada – dijo a la mujer que estaba a su lado supuso Syusuke – dime, Fuji –

Nos vamos a juntar ahora en la casa de Mirumy, y es necesario que vayas – dijo poniendo énfasis en el "necesario" para que entendiera la importancia del asunto

Muy bien, voy para allá – contestó colgando el teléfono

¿Qué pasó? – pregunto intrigada Kumiko observando la cara de sorprendido que tenía su novio

Eiji estaba con una mujer – contestó

¡QUÉ! – dijo alterada y enojada – ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! – comenzó a correr en dirección al departamento de Mirumy arrastrando consigo a un sonriente Syusuke. Si es que la hacían enojar, era capaz de todo.

--

Naomi se encontraba en su habitación, observando aburrida la televisión o eso era lo que parecía, pues por dentro se estaba desmoronando. En la televisión habían sólo programas de amor y no quería ver los canales de deportes porque siempre que comentaban el que lo hacía se iba a otro mundo haciendo eso. ¡Pareciera que la misma televisión se había puesto en su contra!.

Molesta y triste apagó la maquina y se tiró a su cama con el propósito de dormir, y mucho. Para la muchacha dormir era la única forma de no sentir más dolor, de sumergirse en un mundo en el que todo podía ser color de rosa. La traición de Eiji se convertía poco a poco en un recuerdo vago y lejano sin importancia alguna.

Poco a poco Eiji se iba borrando de la mente de la chica, pero no así de su corazón.

--

En el departamento de Mirumy habían logrado que reinará la paz. Porque cuando llegó Kumiko hecha un demonio preguntando por Eiji para matarlo, y casi se veían los cuernitos y la cola, Mirumy creyó que nunca la lograría calmar.

El pequeño rato de silencio y armonía fue roto por el sonido del timbre. Miru abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba Eiji, mirando curioso el departamento. Kumiko quería pararse para amarrarlo en una silla y hacerlo confesar, pero Syusuke la mantenía abrazada para que no se soltara, y eso también la tranquilizaba un poco.

Pasa, Eiji – dijo seriamente Mirumy al pelirrojo, quien entró y se sentó en el sillón frente a la pareja temerosamente

¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué hizo?, ¿por qué terminaron?, ¿quién era la mujer que estaba contigo?, eran unas de las preguntas que bombardearon el cerebro de Eiji en menos de 1 minuto.

¿Qué cosa?, ¡no les entiendo nada! – gritó mientras se lanzaba al suelo, tapándose la cabeza como si estuvieran bombardeándolo de verdad

¡Cuéntanos qué pasó con Naomi, maldita sea! – gritó Kumiko desesperada, mientras Syusuke y Mirumy se alejaban asustados

Verán… - empezó, no sabía por dónde comenzar…ya era difícil no pensar en ella, como para ahora tener que hablar de ella. Suspiró para continuar – lo que paso fue que…- y les explicó detalladamente todo lo acontecido.

Ahora comprendo…- dijo Kumiko más calmada, mientras observaba a un triste Eiji que miraba al suelo

Ahora hay que pensar cómo hacer que ella te perdone, y vuelvan a estar juntos…- dijo en forma pensativa Mirumy

¡Eso es un trabajo para Cupido Mirumy! – dijo Syusuke colocando un gran cartel detrás de Mirumy, rosado y con letras llamativas con el apodo, señalándola a ella con unas flechas intermitentes.

Gracias por la publicidad, Syusuke…- dijo Mirumy empezando a estrangular al muchacho, haciendo que Kumi se parara

¡Deja de estrangularlo! – ordenó

¡No!, ¡no quiero! – contestó como niña pequeña Miru, pero luego de un rato lo soltó al ver que se ponía de unos lindos colores

Bueno, entonces…¿cómo me van a ayudar? – preguntó Eiji, todos voltearon a ver a Mirumy

¡Oigan!, ¡no puedo ser yo siempre la de las buenas ideas! – replico molesta

Ok, tranquila…tenemos que pensar todos juntos – dijo Kumi sentándose al estilo indio.

De pronto mientras todos pensaban qué hacer, tocan el timbre. Mirumy como buena dueña de casa va a abrir, y siente que es abrazada para luego ser besada.

Tezuka estaba muy feliz, por dentro claro, hace tiempo que no veía a su novia (N/A: ¿mucho tiempo?, muy que la vio ayer) y cuando tenía esos gestos con ella era siempre para demostrarle cuánto la quería. Todos sabemos cómo es él, y para él estar con su novia era lo mejor, no sabría qué hacer sin ella.

De pronto en el letargo de su sueño, Tezuka escuchó silbidos y extrañado dejó de besar a Mirumy para ver a los causantes de tales ruidos.

Sentados en los sillones de la pequeña sala de Mirumy se encontraban todo su grupo de amigos; Eiji, Kumi y Syusuke.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo extrañada, mirando atentamente al varonil rostro de su novio

Habíamos quedado en planear a dónde íbamos a ir a de luna de miel – contestó el chico de gafas, mientras miraba un poco avergonzado a sus amigos que se encontraban atentos al dialogo de la joven pareja.

¿En serio? – contestó Mirumy impresionada

¿Se te olvido? – dijo presintiendo la respuesta

Eeh…sí – contesto avergonzada de sí misma, y sintiéndose un poco culpable

¡Mirumy! – la miró enfadado con ella, cómo era posible que se le olvidará algo tan importante

¡Lo siento, Mitsu-kun! – dijo abrazandolo para que lo perdonara, Tezuka asintió, y se fue a sentar a un sillón. Mirumy se sentó a su lado dispuesta a proseguir con el plan de reconquistar a Naomi, siendo Kunimitzu excluido completamente por su novia. Lo que por dentro le provocaba un enojo y dolor increíble por no saber lo que pasaba, y porque su novia nunca lo involucraba en sus cosas.

Listo el plan, todos se despiden de Mirumy, y ella los va a dejar a la puerta. Cuando vuelve se sienta al lado de Tezuka, y el voltea intentando no verla.

¿Qué sucede, Mitzu-kun? – pregunta confundida la chica

Nada – contesta tercamente el chico

Se nota que te pasa algo…¿por qué no confías en mí? – dijo triste la chica

Es solo que nunca me involucras en tus cosas, siento que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para integrarme a ellas – contestó, finalmente le había dicho lo que le molestaba desde hace algunos años.

No es eso – dijo sorprendida, y le toma la mano obligándola a que la mire – es que creí que no te iban a interesar esas cosas –

Puede ser, pero ahora que nos vamos a casar … - hizo una pausa para suspirar- tú siempre te olvidas de mí cuando estás con los demás…quiero que tengas un poco más de espacio para mí, es todo… - dijo parándose y soltando la mano de una sorprendida Mirumy por la actitud del chico de lentes

La chica se paro y lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo del muchacho, una tibieza que quizá no se reflejara en sus palabras muchas veces, pero que ella sabía que existía dentro de él.

Sé que quizás no te presto toda la atención que tú quieres, y lo lamento, pero también tienes que tener claro que quiero disfrutar esta etapa, pues cuando me case contigo, todo será diferente. Toda mi vida pertenecerá, en cierta manera, a ti. Y no por siempre podré seguir siendo Cupido express, también los otros tienen que aprender a solucionar solos sus problemas, además que tampoco me pagan mucho que digamos –

Mirumy…- dijo volteando para verla a los ojos – no te pagan –

Estaba usando sarcasmo, cariño – contestó provocando que Tezuka se sonrojara y volteara a ver a otro lado - ¿Qué pasa? –

No sé, siempre me pasa cuando me dices cariño. Es agradable oírlo, especialmente si tú lo dices – contestó con una sincera sonrisa el chico, sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella. Pues Miru podría considerarse afortunada por ser una de las únicas personas en verlo sonreír de esa manera.

¡Mitzu! – dijo alegremente – realmente en estos momentos es cuando recuerdo porqué te amo tanto – acerca su rostro al de Kunimitzu para besarle la mejilla y luego dirigirse a sus labios.

Awww…qué tiernos – Mirumy y Tezuka se separan sorprendidos para descubrir al causante de aquellas palabras. Syusuke se encontraba en la puerta junto con Kumi, se dieron cuenta de que habían visto y escuchado todo, y se sonrojaron.

Por lo menos aguántense hasta la luna de miel – dijo Kumiko divertida y sonrojada por lo que vio

¡KUMIKO! – chilló Mirumy viendo enojada a su amiga

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Tezuka intentando salir de la embarazosa situación

Es que a Kumi se le quedó la chaqueta, y como la puerta estaba abierta…- dijo Syusuke

Entramos pensando en que no estaban en nada comprometedor, pero veo que nos equivocamos – continuó la oración inconclusa de su novio

Mirumy parecía que tuviera fiebre, pues tenía la cara muy roja.

Fuera de aquí – dijo Tezuka molesto

Bueno, pero recuerden usar preservativos – dijo Syusuke, provocando en Kumiko una risa

¡SYUSUKE!, ¡FUERA! – gritaron al unísono Mirumy y Tezuka, más rojos que un tomate

Ok, ya nos vamos. Pero es que la idea no es que parezca que se casen porque Mirumy está embarazada – dijo el chico

Callate, y andate antes de que cometa un asesinato – dijo amenazadoramente la joven medico

Ok, ok – dijo nervioso, a veces Miru llegaba a ser igual de espeluznante que su querida Kumiko – ahora cúlpame por preocuparme de mi mejor amiga – se va junto a Kumiko quien se lo llevó de la mano para que no dijera más cosas y provocará su muerte

--

Un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado observando el paisaje afuera de una cafetería, se encontraba con su mejor amigo contándole su situación que cada vez le hacía más difícil de sobrellevar.

No me acuerdo cuándo fue que comencé a quererla tanto hasta el punto de necesitarla para que mi día sea feliz – le dijo con vergüenza a su amigo

Eiji – comenzó Syuichirou – te enamoraste, y eso provoca todo lo que estás sintiendo –

La extraño demasiado, ¿crees que funcione el plan que creamos con los chicos? –

Si es que te esfuerzas mucho en ello, estoy seguro de que sí – le contestó tranquilizadoramente el muchacho

Gracias – contestó simplemente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

--

Un muchacho de cabellos negros con destellos verdes, se encontraba observando la puerta por la que entraría la mujer que amaba, su amigo que estaba a su lado para apoyarlo hasta el momento indicado, lo miraba entretenido

No te pongas nervioso, ella no te ha dejado de querer – dijo sonriendo su amigo al nervioso tenista que sentía que de un momento a otro su mundo cambiaría radicalmente, todo dependiendo de una sola persona; Sakuno Ryuzaki

De pronto se abrió la puerta, y entró una hermosa joven; mediana estatura, figura delgada, cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos rojizos. Era su amada, la chica que esperaba que pronto fuera su novia.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

Problemas – capitulo 18

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó nerviosamente el tenista, al tiempo que era sorprendido por un…

Debiste haberme dicho – dijo con tristeza Mirumy – debiste confiar en mí, no importa si me preocupaba, sé que me quieres. Pero, si todo va a ser siempre así, no estoy segura de querer casarme contigo –

¡Eiji desapareció! – le dijo Kumi desesperada a la muchacha pelirroja que al escuchar esto palideció

N/A: Tengo muchas ideas para el próximo. Y una de ellas cortesía de Mirumy Echizen. Dejen reviews

_Contestación reviews:_

**Mirumy Echizen: **la idea que me diste hace tiempo, la del chico del automóvil. La voy a colocar en este fic, pero para otra pareja nada que ver…ahí verás. Gracias por tu ayuda.

**Natsumi-echizen:** ¡broma que te pusiste a llorar!, ¡qué emocionante!, ¡se han puesto a llorar con mi fic!. Gracias por leer, Natsu-chan.

**Tomoyo-Sakuno:** ¡ERES DE SANTIAGO!, ¡qué emocionante!. ¡Gritaste!, wii, ¡se ponen a llorar y gritan!, es demasiado emocionante. Gracias por leerme, bye bye.

**DANIELA:** gracias por tu comentario

**Yuki-san02:** a mí también me encanta, Jesse. Es demasiado lindo, obviamente no tanto como mi Syusuke, pero nada se compara a él. No hubo mucho Ryosaku este capitulo, pero el próximo va a estar lleno de eso, hasta con flores, wajaja.

**Fikiita:** wajaja, lo del beso, pobre Sakuno…yo me muero estar en su lugar. Aunque, debo admitir que nunca antes he sido besada, así que tampoco no lo sé mucho.


	18. Problemas

N/A: Me demore mucho en subir este capítulo, y lo siento mucho. ¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo!, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Problemas",18º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

_De pronto se abrió la puerta, y entró una hermosa joven; mediana estatura, figura delgada, cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos rojizos. Era su amada, la chica que esperaba que pronto fuera su novia._

La observó detenidamente, se veía hermosa. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban a la luz de las pocas luces que se encontraban en el restaurant, y pareciera que poco a poco esos ojos podían sonsacarle todo lo que llevaba dentro, todos sus secretos pareciera estar saliendo a la luz con tan solo una mirada.

La observó sentarse y sonreírle.

Hola, Ryoma –

Hola – contestó él intentando mantener la calma, estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a pedirle. La verdad nunca se le había declarado a nadie, porque no le interesaba, la única que existía para él era aquella tímida muchacha frente a él.

Estoy muriendo de hambre…gracias por invitarme a cenar, Ryoma – dijo con una sonrisa

De nada – dijo aparentando serenidad, pero por dentro se moría de nervios. La verdad, no sabía cómo continuar la conversación¿qué haría ahora?.

No sabía cómo, pero de una forma u otra, la muchacha se había convertido en la persona que más quería en el mundo. Cuando estaba con ella, nada importaba, si la veía sonreír todo se borraba. Ver esa sonrisa a diario era lo que le provocaba seguir adelante, de alguna manera se había convertido en su motivación.

Transcurrieron dos horas promedio, y Ryoma estaba cada vez más nervioso. Pagó la cuenta y se ofreció llevarla a su casa. Ese día Ryoma decidió no llevar auto para poder caminar y estar más tiempo con ella.

Empezaron el camino al departamento de Sakuno en silencio. Ryoma no sabía cómo empezar, de pronto suspiró muy hondo y paró de caminar.

Sakuno…- comenzó nerviosamente, provocando que la muchacha volteara a verle – Quiero decirte algo importante...no fue hasta que me fui a EE.UU. y estando arriba del avión me di cuenta que te quería…- dijo rápidamente – no, ahí me di cuenta que te quería, pero sentía algo más fuerte…y luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que te amaba, que siempre te amé – levantó la vista para observar su reacción, y la vio allí plantada con una cara de sorpresa. Bien, era ahora o nunca. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó nerviosamente el tenista, al tiempo que era sorprendido por un beso.

Sintió un aroma a jazmines y cerró los ojos, comenzó a besarla y a embargarse de su rico aroma. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

--

La chica parecía ser la persona más feliz del planeta a pesar de ir tomada de la mano con un hombre de lentes y mirada fría, pero…como se dice: de gustos no hay nada escrito.

Jamaica, Jamaica – cantaba alegremente la muchacha, mientras su acompañante iba sonrojado por la actuación infantil de su novia

Ya entendí que estás feliz de ir a Jamaica, pero…¿no podrías controlarte un poco? – doblaron en una esquina para entrar a un edificio

Es que estoy feliz de ir, especialmente contigo – dijo coquetamente mientras entraban al ascensor. Al llegar al séptimo piso, se dirigieron a una puerta que decía agencia de viajes, y entraron en ella.

Tomaron un número y esperaron a que los atendieran. Finalmente, luego de diez minutos fueron atendidos.

¡Nunca pensé que te vería aquí! – dijo la muchacha que los atendía, dirigiéndose al hombre

¿Te conozco? – preguntó el muchacho de lentes extrañado, mientras su prometida observaba a la chica. Cabello largo castaño claro, ojos oscuros, y piel clara, de cuerpo esbelto.

¡Cómo no me recuerdas, Tezuka-kun! Soy Laureen Ichnit – dijo sonriente – veo que sigues igual de guapo que la última vez que te vi –

Al parecer la muchacha aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mirumy, y eso era pésimo, pues la chica estaba a punto de explotar, sentía hervir su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella chica a tratar a SU Mitzu-kun así?

Ya te recuerdo¿cómo has estado? – dijo, provocando que Miru quedara con la boca abierta de la impresión

Bien, el trabajo me trasladó a Japón…esperaba encontrarte¡veo que lo hice! – comentó con una sonrisita tonta

Cof, cof – tosió Mirumy haciéndose notar. La muchacha la miró confundida, miró a Tezuka, a Miru, Tezuka, Miru.

Lo siento, perdónenme…¿a qué vienen? – pregunto

Queremos comprar pasajes a Jamaica¿hay alguna promoción de luna de miel, o cosas así? – dijo Mirumy, dándose cuenta que Tezuka no hablaría

Por supuesto, tenemos…- comenzó explicándole todo sobre las promociones

Luego de un rato, salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar por las calles. Estaban poco concurridas porque era hora de almuerzo.

¿Quién era ella? – dijo la chica furiosa

Una conocida…-

No te trataba como una simple conocida, querido – dijo recalcando la palabra querido

Está bien, ella era mi novia en Alemania…¿contenta? – dijo molesto, pero luego se calmó un poco –no te quería decir porque no vale la pena que te preocupes por alguien como ella -

Debiste haberme dicho – dijo con tristeza Mirumy – debiste confiar en mí, no importa si me preocupaba, sé que me quieres. Pero, si todo va a ser siempre así, no estoy segura de querer casarme contigo –

Mirumy, es algo que ya pasó. Es pasado, el pasado no importa, sólo importa el presente –

Lo sé, es que no puedo soportar pensar que ahora que la has vuelto a ver, quizás quieras volver con ella…- comentó con tristeza. Tezuka se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros

Mirumy, ahora estoy contigo, me voy a casar contigo, y todo esto porque te amo…un sentimiento así no se va de un día para otro. Te amo a ti y sólo a ti¿quedo claro? –

Mirumy no supo que responder ante estas palabras y lo abrazó fuertemente. A fin de cuentas, ella siempre lo había sabido, pero no quería aceptarlo pues creía que era imposible.

--

"No sé cómo hacer para que entienda que la amo a ella, sería bueno que me fuera un tiempo para que se aclare. Sí, esa es buena idea" pensó el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a empacar una mochila con todas las cosas necesarias. Salió a buscar su auto, y empezó a manejar. La luz rebotaba en su Peugeot mientras entraba a la carretera, no sabía a dónde iría, pero la idea era salir de Tokio, poder respirar fuera de la gran ciudad.

--

- No sabes cuántas veces soñé con este momento – comentó la chica castaña apoyada en el hombro del muchacho mientras veían una película

- Fui un tonto, nunca me di cuenta cuánto te quería hasta que me fui – dijo Ryoma

- Lo que importa es que ya te diste cuenta – dijo sonriéndole para luego besarlo – te amo –

- Yo a ti, Sakuno – contestó el otro profundizando el beso

--

Naomi…tienes que salir de la casa¡vamos a ir a comer Pizza!– dijo Kumiko intentando que su amiga saliera de dentro de su cama

No quiero…tengo sueño – dijo tapándose con las colchas

No sé qué voy a hacer contigo la verdad – dijo sentándose al borde de la cama, de pronto empezó a sonar su celular y lo contestó al tiempo que Nao empezaba a asomar su cabeza.

¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – dijo asustada Kumiko – Bien, ayudaremos a buscarlo –

¿Quién era? – dijo Nao, mirando de reojo la cara de pánico de Kumi

¡Eiji desapareció! – le dijo Kumi desesperada a la muchacha pelirroja que al escuchar esto palideció

¿Estás segura? –

¡Sí! Su hermana llamó a Syuichirou para preguntarle si estaba con él, y le contó que había salido en la mañana en su auto con una mochila y no había vuelto –

¿Qué estás esperando entonces? – comentó desesperada mientras salía de la cama y corría a la puerta obligando a su amiga a ir tras ella – hay que encontrarlo -

--

Luego de mucho manejar, se había hecho de noche, y no sabía cómo pasar las penas. Paró en un bar del camino y sabía que era un tonto al querer tomar cerveza y luego conducir, pero…un vaso de sake no le hace mal a nadie.

Luego de un rato, ese vasito de sake se convirtió en una botella entera.

Salió tambaleándose del lugar, entró a su auto y se dispuso a continuar el camino.

"¿Desde cuándo tenía tan mala vista? El camino se veía borroso, debía acordarse de ir al oculista cuando volviera a casa.

¿Qué es eso de adelante? Una luz, se está aproximando, un ruido potente suena en mis oídos, todo se vuelve negro…"

--

¿Cómo es posible que no conteste su celular? – dijo desesperada la pelirroja

Tranquila, seguro se le apagó – comentó Miru intentando tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que ella estaba igual de nerviosa

¡No puede ser tan tonto de irse y no avisarle a nadie! – gritó

Los demás veían tristes la situación, eran las 5 de la mañana y Eiji aún no aparecía. Todos estaban en la casa de Kumi, esperando alguna señal que les dijera el paradero de su amigo. De pronto sonó el celular de Syuichirou, este contestó y a medida que hablaba se ponía cada vez más pálido.

¿Quién era? – preguntó nerviosamente la pelirroja

Era de la clínica, Eiji tuvo un accidente – contestó, provocando que todo el mundo se pusiera pálido. Kumi no sabía cómo reaccionar, Miru tenía una mirada decidida en el rostro y observando a los demás abatidos por la noticia dijo:

¡Vamos¿qué esperan¡hay que ir donde nuestro amigo! –

--

"No sé dónde estoy, está todo tan negro…" pensó el muchacho.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 

"Hay que seguir adelante", 19º capitulo

No sé cómo se van a tomar la noticia que estoy por anunciarles…- dijo el doctor a los allí reunidos

Hay que seguir adelante, él lo querría así – dijo Mirumy observando a su amor – hay que celebrar el matrimonio –

¡Basta, Mirumy! – gritó Kumiko - ¡estás histérica!, sé que te casas mañana pero debes tranquilizarte -

N/A: El jueves me voy de vacaciones, pero antes de partir doy el examen de manejo…¡qué nervio!.

Como voy a tener mucho tiempo para pensar, voy a aprovechar de crear los mejores panoramas para nuestros chicos.

Y recién voy en la mitad de la historia, así que no se preocupen…faltan muchas aventuras por vivir.

_Contestación reviews:_

**Tomoyo-Sakuno: **¡hola! Gracias por tu review del capítulo pasado, me sentí muy orgullosa al leerlo. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido de muy baja calidad…y que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Fikiita:** ¡hola! Ya no puedo decir que no tengo experiencia en lo de los besos, porque…¡estoy de novia!. Miru me dijo que iba a terminar con él y yo no le creí, y terminé con él. Además es igual a Syusuke, en su forma de ser…y un poco parecido en el físico.

**Tsuki-chan:** ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo. Me alegra saber que te gustó. ¿De qué parte de Santiago eres?

**Mirumy Echizen: **¡ojalá que te mejores pronto!¡y que te haya gustado este capítulo! Gracias por la idea, me va a servir de mucho…

**-Sakuritah-:** me demoré mucho en actualizarlo¡lo siento!. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que no tengas que esperar tanto para el próximo.

**NaoKa:** en este capítulo también te puse protagonismo, ojalá te guste wiii. Y siento si me demore mucho, el próximo capítulo, y todos los siguientes Nao va a tener protagonismo, jajaj. Chao, y que no te coma la humildad.


	19. Hay que seguir adelante

¡Hola a todos

N/A: ¡Perdón por demorarme tanto! He estado tan ocupada con la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) que no he tenido tiempo para nada, y apenas me desocupo lo que hago es escuchar música o dormir.

Bueno, dejare que lo lean y se diviertan.

PD: MIRUMY ECHIZEN QUIERO TU REVIEW SÍ O SÍ EN ESTE CAPITULO SINO ME ENOJO

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Hay que seguir adelante",19º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo ahí?¿por qué se demoran tanto?" pensaba Naomi mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la clínica

Nao, tienes que tranquilizarte, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien – le dijo Miru pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla

Toma, te ayudara a tranquilizarte – dijo Kumi entregándola una lata de refresco

Gracias – contestó Nao mientras comenzaba a tomar sorbos

Mientras intentaban hacer que Nao pensara en otra cosa, salió el cirujano de turno. Todos los presentes se pararon y se acercaron.

No sé cómo se van a tomar la noticia que estoy por anunciarles…- dijo el doctor a los allí reunidos

Si nos dice antes será mejor...- dijo desesperada la chica Kikumaru, que era la que estaba más nerviosa, pues se supone que estaba a cargo de todo en casa mientras sus padres estaban de vacaciones y sus hermanos se iban a estudiar fuera. Y eso de estar a cargo de todo, incluye a Eiji, pues como es bien sabido era el más pequeño y era con el que hay que tener más cuidado.

Como bien saben, el paciente chocó de frente con un auto. El golpe lo recibió la cabeza, y le va a afectar en un sentido en particular – dijo, y espero a ver las reacciones de todos para continuar – Ese sentido es la vista, no sabemos si la va a recuperar, hay un 25 de probabilidades que la recupere. En este momento está en coma, podría despertar en cualquier momento –

Para todos los presentes fue como si les cayera un balde de agua fría encima. ¿Eiji iba a quedar ciego? El entusiasta muchacho seguro le entraría ataque de pánico cuando supiera. Tendrían que apoyarle todos, porque algo así es difícil de superar.

--

¿Estás bien, Sakuno? – preguntó Ryoma a la muchacha que estaba temblando y pálida, tenía lágrimas secas en la cara

Sí…en realidad no – comenzó – me preocupa mucho lo que le vaya a pasar a Eiji-sempai. Imagínate no poder ver, debe ser terrible –

Él es un tipo que sabrá salir adelante…- dijo, mientras viraba en una calle para luego estacionar al lado de la solera – llegamos, señorita –

Sakuno no quería bajarse del auto, quería quedarse con él. Quería que la acompañara, pero le daba vergüenza pedirle. ¿Por qué le daba vergüenza? Se supone que eran novios, ¿no?.

El muchacho observaba a Sakuno que se había quedado mirando un punto fijo.

¿Te pasa algo? –

¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? No quiero estar sola – murmuro tímidamente

A Ryoma lo tomó por sorpresa esta propuesta, pero luego sonrío.

Por supuesto – dijo, provocando que aflorara una hermosa sonrisa en la cara de su novia

--

Kumiko miraba tristemente al tenista que estaba acostado en la cama, llevaba una venda sobre los ojos. A pesar de que muchas veces molestaba por su forma de ser, también le quería, era un amigo. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar, pero, en la vida uno debe tener ciertas dificultades, si no, no sería vida.

Señorita, le pediríamos que salga. Ya cumplió el tiempo que debía permanecer – dijo una enfermera que entro al cuarto

Muy bien – dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala de espera, ahora era el turno de Naomi de ver a Eiji. No quería verla a la cara, le daba miedo lo que podría ver allí.

Al salir, fue directamente hacia Syusuke y le anunció que se iba a su casa, que debía descansar.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto él

No, gracias…voy a estar bien – dijo, aunque luego se arrepintió al ver la cara que ponía su novio – no quiero que Ibuu se entere que fuiste y dormiste allá. Sabes lo sobre protector que es –

Tienes razón – dijo – en ese caso te voy a dejar…quiero dormir un poco –

Ambos se despidieron de todos los allí presentes, y se fueron. Mirumy y Tezuka eran los únicos que seguían allí además de la hermana de Eiji y de Naomi.

Creo que también debemos irnos, pero volveremos mañana a ver cómo se recupera – dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa

Gracias – contestó la hermana de Eiji

Mientras iban en el auto, Mirumy miraba a Tezuka e intentaba descifrar su mirada. Se notaba que estaba confundido y un poco triste. Miru sonrío, a fin de cuentas sí se preocupa por sus amigos.

Estás preocupado – dijo Mirumy

No, no lo estoy – contestó

Sí, lo estás – dijo nuevamente para luego sonreír – creo que él se pondrá bien, estoy segura –

Podría estar en coma durante meses, incluso años -

Él es fuerte – dijo a lo que Tezuka suspiraba

Mirumy, creo que deberíamos posponer el matrimonio, a lo menos hasta que Eiji despierte –

La chica se sorprendió ante esto, pero ella sabía que Eiji estaría bien.

Hay que seguir adelante, él lo querría así – dijo Mirumy observando a su amor – hay que celebrar el matrimonio –

¿Si no está bien para 4 meses más? –

Va a estar bien, créeme –

Bueno, te voy a hacer caso -

--

Han pasado cuatro meses desde esa escena, y el tiempo primaveral estaba dando paso a el del verano. Se podía observar el hermoso cielo azulado claramente, las nubes habían desaparecido y el calor aumentaba.

Sin embargo, el único que no podía ver cuán azul estaba el cielo era un muchacho pelirrojo. Había salido de coma hace 3 meses, y cuando despertó le dijeron que había quedado ciego.

A pesar de todo, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Lo único bueno de haber tenido el accidente es que ahora tenía de vuelta a su querida Naomi. Le pudo explicar con claridad lo que pasó con la chica y la muchacha le contestó que siempre lo había sabido pero no quería aceptarlo.

Era duro llevar esa vida, de ciego…nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto tenía cuando veía, y ahora se daba cuenta. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

El muchacho estaba acostado en su cama, mientras sentía que Naomi lo tenía abrazado. Quería verla nuevamente, ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y poder ver su sonrisa. Daría todo por ver nuevamente.

Se sentía muy mal por como estaba siendo tratado por Naomi, quizás estaba con él sólo por pena. Ante esto Eiji tragó fuertemente provocando que la muchacha levantara su cabeza y lo viera.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó

Nao – comenzó – siento que no mereces todo esto, tú mereces algo mucho mejor que un ciego –

Eiji, yo te quiero a ti, nadie más que a ti – comenzó, y al ver que iba a empezar a hablar de nuevo, le tapo la boca con un dedo – Voy a quedarme contigo no importa qué. Además, ¿quién sabe si es que vuelves a ver? –

Tienes razón – contestó, sonrío y la abrazó. Ahora que recordaba, otra cosa buena de estar ciego es que podía hacer que Nao se quedara con él cuanto quisiera

--

No estoy seguro de que ella quiere dar este paso – dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños a su mejor amiga

Estoy segura que cuando sepa se va a tirar encima de tuyo y va a decirte que sí – le contestó Mirumy

Es un gran paso – comentó observando el anillo que había comprado con la ayuda de Miru y Nao, quienes cuando supieron que pensaba pedirle matrimonio no paraban de gritar de la emoción, dejando un poco sordo a Syusuke.

Sé que estará contenta de darlo contigo, te ama demasiado –

Espero que tengas razón – dijo- y hablando de matrimonio…queda poco para el tuyo –

Sí, estoy muy nerviosa – comenzó la chica - ¿qué tal si mi vestido no está listo? Les di los mayores detalles posibles a las costureras de cómo quería que fuera, pero no estoy segura si entendieron. O qué tal si es que a último momento sale mal la comida, y qué tal si se incendia el lugar o… –

Syusuke rodó sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su amiga analizar todos los posibles accidentes el día de su matrimonio que era en 10 días.

Estás paranoica – dijo con una risa cuando ella terminó de decir los accidentes

No, claro que no – contestó rudamente - ¿qué vas a pedir? –

Y con esa última pregunta finalizó el dialogo nerviosismo pre-nupcial por parte de Mirumy Echizen

--

El muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos, y vio borroso. ¿Estaría soñando? Era imposible que viera eso, él estaba ciego.

Volteó a ver a su novia que dormía recostada a su lado, e increíblemente, pudo ver su silueta, le tocó el cabello para ver si era real, y sí, era real. ¿Estaba empezando a ver de nuevo?. Movió a su novia para contarle, y esta despertó con un gruñido. Cuando escuchó lo que decía su novio no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de alegría y abrazarlo.

Eiji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero debía hacerlo, porque la realidad se le presentaba a sus ojos poco a poco.

--

La chica morena y la pelirroja veían pasearse de un lado a otro a su mejor amiga, la estaban desesperando, ¿Sería ella igual cuando se casara? Si llegaba a casarse por supuesto.

No veía a Syusuke casándose la verdad, no sabía que pensar acerca de eso. Además, recién habían vuelto a estar juntos, ¿podrían llegar a dar el paso que más le importaba a ella?

El matrimonio era su sueño desde que era niña; siempre había soñado con una hermosa iglesia decorada con miles de flores, muchos invitados (la mayoría amigos), a sus suegros, a su hermano, a ella vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, y a la persona más importante para ella en ese minuto. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con una especie de príncipe azul, la persona más amable del mundo, un carácter increíble, diferente de los demás, que la amara más que nada.

¿Sería Syusuke ese hombre?

Mirumy estaba mirándose al espejo con su vestido de novia, había logrado tranquilizarse con unas palabras que le dijo Naomi porque Kumiko había vuelto a irse al mundo de los sueños.

El vestido era bastante sencillo pero hermoso, se había esforzado diseñándoselo. Era escote en V, ajustado bajo el pecho y caía holgado hasta las rodillas.

Mientras más lo veo, más me gusta – comentó Miru – además, seguro que a Tezuka le va a encantar –

Kumi alcanzó a salir de su ensoñación para escuchar ese comentario.

Yo creo le va a gustar más quitártelo que vértelo puesto – dijo en tono de broma

¿Perdón? – preguntó pasmada y roja la muchacha

Tú sabes que es verdad – añadió Nao

Miru volvió su mirada al espejo para seguir contemplándose y hacer caso omiso de sus pervertidas amigas. De pronto escuchó un maullido, muy leve, pero maullido al fin.

Se dio vuelta para decirle a sus amigas que sacaran a su gata, porque podría romper el vestido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La gata la atacó; se lanzó encima de ella y empezó a rasgarle el vestido con sus garritas.

Mirumy empezó a gritar histérica y pudo sacársela de encima, enojada se sentó en un sillón y se puso a llorar de frustración.

Pareciera que nadie quiere que me case con Mitzu – dijo entre sollozos

De pronto llegó la abuela de Tezuka.

Hola, querida. ¿Cómo van los preparativos? –

Las tres chicas se quedaron observándola con cara de asombro.

La gata le rompió el vestido, ahora no sabe qué va a ponerse – dijo Naomi viendo que nadie hablaba

Ese era un trato que teníamos la gata y yo – contestó alegre la abuela

Todas la miraron con cara de asombro, Miru empezó a ponerse roja de rabia. La tierna abuelita salió de la habitación y volvió en seguida con una caja.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó algo brusca Miru

Velo tú misma, querida – le pasó la caja

Una enojada Mirumy empezó a abrir la caja. Cuando finalmente la abrió todo el enojo que sentía hacia su abuela pareció desaparecer de repente. Dentro de la caja había un hermoso vestido de novia.

Abuela…¿dónde lo conseguiste? – la muchacha no salía de su asombro, tomó el vestido para verlo mejor

Fue con el que me casé, quiero que lo uses tú ahora –

¡¿En serio?! Entonces te perdono por provocar que la gata rompiera mi vestido – sonrió y empezó a ponérselo

--

Debes estar feliz con lo que te dijo el doctor, ¿no? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras conducían a la casa del muchacho

¡Sí, no puedo creer que vaya a recuperar la vista!¡O sea que voy a poder ver el matrimonio del capitán con Mirumy! –

Sí, hablando de matrimonio, tienes tu traje listo supongo –

Sí, mi hermana lo fue a buscar a la tintorería y ahora está en mi habitación –

Eiji… - susurró la chica

Dime –

Te amo – sonrío mientras conducía y el otro se quedaba mirándola con lo poco que veía aún. Esperaba poder volver a ver por completo su rostro, extrañaba sus ojos verdes y poder observar brillar su pelo a la luz del sol.

--

Una muchacha no dejaba de pasearse por su cuarto mientras sus dos mejores amigas la observaban ir y venir. Ellas como eran sus damas de honor le debían ayudar en todo, y ese día se habían quedado a alojar para ver que no saliera corriendo a chequear a cada rato si Tezuka seguía vivo.

¿Están seguras que está todo listo? – preguntó parando su andar

Sí, estamos seguras de que no se ha incediando nada y que además Tezuka sigue en casa de sus abuelos – contestó Naomi cansada de repetirlo

Mejor vayamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana es el gran día – dijo Kumiko para aligerar el ambiente

Syusuke…- dijo en sueños una adormilada Kumiko, estaba soñando con su novio, hasta que de pronto algo la despierta.

Y ¿qué pasa si a último momento se arrepiente y no se quiere casar conmigo? – dijo a la nada

Kumiko miró a su lado que era donde estaba el reloj y le prendió la luz para ver la hora, 5:00 am…5:00 am…¡¡5:00 am!!

La chica se enojó porque la hubieran despertado por algo así y miró a Miru con ojos asesinos.

¡Basta, Mirumy! – gritó Kumiko - ¡estás histérica!, sé que te casas mañana pero debes tranquilizarte – espero un momento – y de paso dejarnos dormir a nosotras, si no te tranquilizas y dejas de martirizarte con cosas que sabes que no van a pasar, te voy a dar una pastilla para dormir muy efectiva –

Normalmente Miru no le tenía miedo a nadie, pero la actitud de la chica la asustó en verdad, por lo que optó por lo más sensato, dormirse y esperar hasta el otro día, su gran día.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

"Matrimonio y otras cosas más", 20º capitulo

¡Ryoma! ¡vamos a bailar! – dijo alegre Sakuno a su novio que estaba sentado a su lado

-¿A la playa? – repitió la muchacha de ojos rojizos a su novio

¡Vamos a la playa, oooh! – cantó alegre Mirumy

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo trae muchas más sorpresas y emociones para nuestros protagonistas. Voy a hacerles una pregunta, ¿ustedes creen que en este fanfic Ryoma y Sakuno deben casarse? ¿y qué tal Eiji con Nao?

Mandenme reviews diciéndome, y comenten sobre el fanfic.

_Contestación reviews:_

**Fikiita:** jaja, acabo de releer tu çultimo comentario y me rió porque antes te contaba que me puse de novia, ahora te cuento que terminamos hace 4 meses. Aun así seguimos siendo amigos, mejores amigos, y la verdad está mejor porque las cosas no iban muy bien. Al parecer me dejó por otra persona, una de mis mejores amigas…pero, no lo sé muy bien. ¿Alguna idea de cómo averiguarlo? No sabes la curiosidad que siento jaja. Ya no me gusta, estoy muy bien.

¡Gracias por tu último review y espero me mandes otro!

**ArY-MiYu:** ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Espero que te agrade como terminó este capitulo. Escríbeme de nuevo para contarme

**Yica…!:** wajajaja, ¡qué chistoso! Bueno, al menos mandaste un review ahora luego de haber leído la historia entera. Qué halago, es reconfortante que alguien admire tu forma de escribir.

¡Eso de que hables con el fic lo encuentro chistosísimo! Yo le hablo a la TV, y cuando leo libros o cosas así me empiezo a reír de la nada, y de pronto cuando pasa algo malo empiezo a gritar (perdónm por le vocabulario jaja): pero…¡cómo eri tan weon!.

Ojalá te guste este capítulo, el otro empiezo a escribirlo enseguida para no hacerlos esperar.

**Tsuki-chan:** no, no muere como ya pudiste comprobar. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y espero con ansías tu review. Soy de Vitacura (geronimo de Alderete)

**Tomoyo-Sakuno:** jaja, esperaba hacer que se declarara de mejor forma, más romántica, pero luego lo pensé y podría pedirle matrimonio, pero no sé. Mandame tu opinión si deben casarse los personajes dichos arriba. Cuidate harto y ojalá me dejes un review.

**Akai-chan:** qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, me encanta cuando les gusta. Ojalá te guste este cap y espero recibir review tuyo. Bye.

.


	20. Matrimonio y otras cosas más

N/A: Le puse harto empeño a este capitulo y la verdad me gusta como quedo, espero que a ustedes también les guste. El próximo va a estar aún más emocionante, habrá miles de sorpresas que les esperan a ustedes ávidos lectores.

Termine subiendo el fic antes porque resulta que me voy de viaje ahora yo, son sólo cinco días, pero prefiero subirlo y que disfruten a que sufran cinco días más. Miru-chan me va a tener que enviar el medio review, por los 3 capítulos que no lo hizo jaja.

**NOTA: EL FIC ESTÁ IGUAL QUE ANTES, SOLO LO QUE ESTÁ EN NEGRITA ES NUEVO…SE ME OLVIDO PONER ESA PARTE QUE ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Matrimonio y otras cosas más",20º capitulo

Por Kumi-Muni

16:00 pm

Todos estaban muy atareados en la casa de los Echizen, ese día se casaría la única mujer de la familia y querían que fuera perfecto. Aunque, la verdad, las que estaban realmente preocupadas eran Rinko y Mirumy quienes corrían como llevadas por el diablo por la casa.

Los otros ocupantes de la casa estaban haciendo lo de siempre; Ryoma, quien se había ido a vivir a su antigua casa cuando sus padres anunciaron su regreso a Japón que sería permanente, estaba acostado en su cama intentando dormir. En tanto Nanjirouh estaba en la terraza simulando leer el diario. Ryoga estaba sentado en la sala jugando GTA San Andreas, emocionado porque estaba a punto de pasar un nivel más.

Rinko de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había movimiento en el sector masculino de la casa y decidió que era hora que se pusieran a trabajar. Caminó decidida a su marido quien al verla acercarse tuvo miedo, pues sabía que estaba haciendo algo indebido.

Nanjirouh, querido, ¿no crees que deberías ir a arreglarte? – dijo de forma dulce, pero con un halo de peligro escondido en las palabras. Nanjirouh tragó saliva y asintió parándose lo más rápido que pudo para ir a ponerse su traje. Dejó en el suelo el diario con las revistas las cuales Rinko las miró y no pudo hacer menos que molestarse, las tomó y las botó a la basura.

Comenzó a revisar la casa buscando a sus dos hijos varones, encontró a Ryoga.

Ryoga Echizen, ¡ve inmediatamente a cambiarte de ropa si no quieres que te quite ese maldito juego! – gritó la mujer asustando al muchacho quien se paró enseguida y salió corriendo a su habitación.

¡DESPIERTA A RYOMA! – le gritó desde abajo su madre

Ryoga muy obediente, entró en la habitación del menor de los Echizen, lo vio dormido y supo qué debía hacer. Tomó una bocina de quién sabe dónde y se acercó cautelosamente a Ryoma para no despertarlo, estando ya a su lado, hizo sonar la bocina provocando que el muchacho se despertara asustado.

¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?! – gritó el muchacho molesto

Mamá dijo que te levantaras porque el matrimonio de Mirumy es en tres horas –

Maldición…- susurró el muchacho caminando al baño, tendría que vestirse rápido porque todavía debía ir a buscar a Sakuno

En otra parte de la casa, una muchacha de ojos felinos estaba colocándose el vestido de novia que le prestó su abuela, era hermoso. Era entallado en la parte de arriba, strapples, con algunas flores cosidas con mostacillas en la parte superior del strapples, el resto del vestido era de caída libre hasta los tobillos donde tenía unos tacones blancos.

Su cabello estaba siendo arreglado por las habilidosas manos de Rinko mientras las amigas de la muchacha observaban todo.

Te ves muy bien amiga – comentó la pelirroja

Seguro que a Tezuka se le va a caer la boca cuando te vea –

Mirumy no dijo nada, pero se sonrojó ante los comentarios. Se miró al espejo, en realidad su madre era muy buena peinando. Su peinado era un pequeño adorno de flor en el lado derecho el cual tomaba una parte de su pelo.

Estás lista, déjame observarte – dijo su madre haciendo que se parase

Miru se paró de donde estaba sentada y miró a su mamá. Ésta empezó a sollozar un poco y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla.

Lo único que quiero que recuerdes es que estar casada es ser tú misma, sólo que con alguien más –

Mirumy sonrió ante lo dicho por su madre y agradeció que fuera tan comprensiva.

--

En tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y lentes se miraba en un espejo. Suspiró, estaba a punto de dar el paso más importante de su vida, estaba emocionado y una sonrisa que sería difícil de borrar estaba en su cara.

A medida que se preparaba para ir a la iglesia, recordaba todos los momentos pasados con su querida Mirumy, y uno en especial se le vino a la mente.

_Pero, querida. ¿Estás segura que 50 invitados son suficientes? – preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes_

_Sí señora, estoy segura. Queremos a los más cercanos en el matrimonio – contestó mientras miraba fijamente su taza de té, su prometido había ido al baño hace apenas cinco segundos y su suegra la asaltó con preguntas del matrimonio diciéndole qué hacer y qué no._

_Pero, ¿invitaron a las dos familias?¿incluidos amigos? – volvió a insistir la mujer_

_Sí señora, completamente – contestó molesta, ¿dónde estaba Mitzu-kun?_

_Pero, ¿no crees que deberían invitar más? –_

_No madre, Mirumy y yo queremos que sea personal e íntimo, no nos interesa invitar gente que apenas sabe nuestros nombres – dijo apareciendo Tezuka_

_Está bien querido – _

_Mirumy le sonrío a su prometido agradeciéndole haberle salvado del interrogatorio._

¡Hijo! ¿Estás listo? – preguntó desde abajo su madre

Sí, voy – contestó saliendo de la habitación y subiendo al auto junto a su madre y abuelo (su abuela murió hace ya algunos años)

--

Ryoma manejaba por las calles de la ciudad con destino la casa de su novia.

Al llegar al departamento el portero le sonrío y Ryoma le saludó. Subió al sexto piso y tocó el timbre. Sakuno abrió la puerta y Ryoma no pudo hacer menos que quedarse embobado mirándola, se veía hermosa desde su perspectiva; llevaba un vestido sencillo sobre las rodillas, color rosa pálido, en tirantes y ajustado, y brillaba cuando se movía a la luz. Su cabello lo llevaba tomado en un tomate dejando suelta la chasquilla y algunos mechones delanteros que caían sobre su rostro.

¿Qué tal me veo? – murmuro la muchacha

Increíble – musitó él, la muchacha sonrío ante su aprobación

--

Camino a la iglesia Ryoga había empezado a preguntarle a la novia si estaba segura de querer casarse con el chico de lentes, le había dado mil razones para que no se casara. Todo esto había provocado que ella sintiera dudas.

Quería casarse, estaba segura, pero…

No entendía cómo Ryoga podía haberle hecho eso, justo antes de su matrimonio, hacerla dudar si hacía lo correcto o no. Empezó a subir los escalones aferrada al brazo de su padre. Entraron a la iglesia. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al altar, Mirumy observó el rostro de su prometido, y se sorprendió al ver que la mirada del muchacho también demostraba miedo y nerviosismo, Mirumy sonrío. Con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos ya no tuvo ninguna duda de su decisión, esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta por primera vez que era la única capaz de sacar sonrisas sinceras en el rostro del chico. Que era la única que con un abrazo era capaz de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro. Que cuando tomaba su mano era capaz de hacerle sentir todo su apoyo. Que cuando lo miraba a los ojos era capaz de notar cuando estaba triste, y cuando así era, sabía las palabras que debía usar para calmar sus penas y hacerlo sentir bien. Que cuando sencillamente sonreía era capaz de hacer que él se sonrojara como si fuera un niño pequeño. Que con un simple beso, le entregaba todo el amor del universo y lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón aminoraban y su respiración se hacía menos agitada. Caminaba hacia él, y supo que ya no podía escapar de ese amor tan fuerte que los unía.

Y en ese momento Mirumy se preguntaba: ¿y dónde quedaron mis miedos?

Mientras su padre la entregaba a su futuro muy cercano marido y ambos se miraban nerviosos, mas ya no temerosos. Ya no habían dudas para los dos. Juntos serían felices y formarían una familia. Qué bien sonaban aquellas palabras: "familia".

El cura empezó a hablar, los corazones de los chicos latían a tal violencia que sentían que se les iba a salir del pecho, nunca en sus vidas habían estado tan nerviosos.

Kumiko observaba la escena entre divertida y melancólica, los dos se veían sumamente nerviosos. Ella constantemente se preguntaba si estaría preparada para casarse, ella amaba a Syusuke, eso era seguro. Ella siempre tenía sus sentimientos claros, ella le encantaría casarse y vivir junto a su hermoso prodigio, pero, al parecer este no tenía intención alguna de hacer realidad sus sueños.

Syusuke a su lado estaba pensando en otra cosa al tiempo que movía nerviosamente la cajita con el anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo. ¿Le diría que sí? Él sabía que Kumiko le amaba, pero ¿querría casarse con él? Cuando le expuso estas dudas a su mejor amiga, ella le dio una sonrisa de apoyo y dijo: "siempre hay que atreverse a cruzar el río". Ella tenía razón, miró a Kumiko que estaba a su lado y ella también le vio, todas las dudas de si pedirle o no desaparecieron, él le sonrío como siempre lo hacía y la abrazó.

Syusuke estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado nuevamente, esa noche estaba hermosa, no habían palabras para describirla en realidad. Llevaba un vestido strapples rojo, ajustado arriba, y con una caída que se afirmaba arriba de las rodillas, llevaba una cruz con un pequeño rubí que hacía combinación con sus ojos y su cabello largo estaba peinado en ondulaciones largas.

Naomi miraba la escena con ojitos brillantes, a su lado Eiji estaba igual. Al fin podía ver, y Nao estaba feliz por eso. Su relación, además, había prosperado y sentían que ambos maduraban día a día.

La chica aún recordaba la cara que puso al verla con el vestido provocativo que había comprado para la ocasión. Era un hermoso vestido plateado con algunas lentejuelas que brillaban, escote en V pronunciado, ajustado y hasta un poco más arriba sobre las rodillas. De adorno se colocó un colgante que hacía juego con sus ojos y llevaba el pelo suelto y liso.

Naomi ante el recuerdo de la cara de Eiji sonrío y le tomó la mano a su novio mientras contemplaban la escena del acepto por parte de los novios.

--

Los novios ingresaron por una puerta y fueron a sentarse en seguida a la mesa que les correspondían. Recién habían estado en una larga sesión de fotos para poder plasmar el momento en papel. Tezuka no le gustaba tomarse fotos, por lo que estaba un poco molesto por las muchas que tuvo que tomarse; una solo, otra con Mirumy, una con los papás de ella, una con su madre y abuelo, otra con los dos, solo y con Mirumy, etc. Mentalmente pensaba que no iba a tomarse más fotos en lo que le quedaba de vida. A su lado Miru sonreía divertida por este hecho.

Realmente el lugar había quedado hermoso pensó mientras se sentaba. De pronto al lugar llegaron corriendo Kumiko con Naomi quienes empezaron a abrazarla, casi asfixiándola chillando: "¡te casaste, te casaste!", Tezuka a su lado se tapaba los oídos.

Luego de que soltaron a Miru, las chicas observaron a Tezuka con mirada analizadora y amenazante.

Si le haces daño nosotras nos encargaremos de enviarte derecho al infierno – amenazaron las chicas mientras volvían se alejaban un poco para que los demás amigos los saludaran. Tezuka tragó saliva, sabía que debía cuidarse, pero, sabía que esa amenaza no ocurriría, amaba demasiado a su ahora esposa para hacerle daño.

Mitzu-kun, hay que tomarse una foto con los amigos – le llamó Mirumy divertida

"¿Otra más?" – pensó el muchacho molesto acudiendo a donde la chica

En la mesa de los novios reinaba una gran alegría. Los recién casados conversaban mientras comían con los padres de la chica y la madre y el abuelo del chico.

En otra mesa se encontraban Kumiko, Syusuke, Naomi, Eiji, Ryoma, Sakuno, Ryoga y su misteriosa invitada.

De pronto todo el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta quedó en silencio. Los ahora marido y mujer se encontraban parados con dos copas de champagne en sus manos. La muchacha se veía muy feliz, mientras a su lado él estaba serio como siempre, aunque se podía notar cierto brillo detrás de sus anteojos.

Queremos agradecerles a todos por venir, estamos muy felices de haber dado este gran paso y de poder haberlo compartido con ustedes. Este brindis es por todos ustedes solteros y solteras, y por todas las parejas felizmente unidas en matrimonio, incluyéndonos por supuesto…¡salud! – dijo la chica alzando la copa al tiempo que los demás la imitaban y gritaban salud dejando casi vacías sus copas.

Syusuke observó a su novia, que extrañaba cuando no estaba con él, no sabía qué sería de su vida sin ella. Por eso quería dar el paso, no separarse nunca de aquél ser que había logrado llenarlo por completo.

Kumiko se paró para ir a observar el baile de los novios; el vals. Se volteó para decirle a Syusuke que la acompañara y lo vio con la mirada perdida, preocupada se acercó a él.

Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? –

Syusuke salió de su ensimismamiento para observar a la mujer más especial para él.

Sí, ¿vamos? – se paró abrazando a su novia y acercándose a la pista de baile para observar el espectáculo

Nunca creí que vería esto – dijo Naomi casi muriéndose de la risa pero conteniéndose por respeto

Tienes toda la razón – la apoyo su novio, con un poco más de dificultad para contener la risa. Syusuke y Kumiko dirigieron sus miradas a la pista, allí estaban bailando el vals Miru y Tezuka. Kunimitzu se movía con algo de dificultad, se notaba que hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

Miru, estoy bailando horrible – dijo el ex capitán

No te preocupes, ahora toca cambio de pareja, recuerda cómo se hace, yo te apoyo en todo momento – dijo dándole un breve beso antes de separarse. E irse con su padre a bailar, mientras él lo hacía con su madre. La madre de ella bailaba con el abuelo.

Hija, en realidad no sé qué decirte – dijo orgulloso Nanjirouh

No digas ninguno de tus comentarios pervertidos por favor – rogó la muchacha clavando la mirada en su padre

¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? – se mostró sorprendido

Sí – le dirigió una mirada de no te atrevas, él sólo sonrío

Les quedó todo muy bonito hijo – felicitó su madre

Lo sé, Mirumy es buena organizando – contestó

En un principio no creí que lograrían llegar tan lejos como pareja, pero veo que me equivoqué – sonrío al tiempo que cambiaban las parejas; Mirumy empezó a bailar con el abuelo, él con Rinko, y la madre del novio con Nanjirouh.

Espero que lo cuides mucho, en realidad él es muy sensible. Tiene un gran caparazón que lo oculta – dijo el de mayor edad

Lo sé, lo he sabido desde que lo conocí. Siempre que miraba sus ojos veía algo escondido tras ello y quería averiguar qué era, siempre esperé saber qué escondía para poder ayudarlo, y lo logré – sonrío, el abuelo le sonrío de igual manera al darse cuenta lo bien que su nieto había elegido esposa.

Y recuerda cuidarla mucho, es mi única hija mujer. No sabes lo difícil que es dejarla ir – la madre de Mirumy acosaba a Tezuka con recomendaciones, Kunimitzu asentía a todas las que esta le decía, sabiendo que las iba a cumplir aunque no se las dijeran.

Nuevamente se cambiaron las parejas; Tezuka y Mirumy, Nanjirouh y Rinko, madre de Tezuka y el abuelo.

Pronto la pista empezó a llenarse con otras parejas para bailar el vals, todos los casados pasaron a bailar.

Como me gustaría estar casada para poder bailarlo – pensaba la chica de ojos rojizos mirando con melancolía a las parejas

Luego de un rato la música cambió a una más movida y los más viejos se fueron a sentar para dejarles espacio a los jóvenes quienes se movían en su terreno.

Ryoma observaba todo aburrido, bailar nunca había sido lo suyo y la verdad era que alí no se podía hacer otra cosa que eso o comer. Comer estaba completamente descartado porque Momoshiro y algunos otros igual de glotones se habían comido todos los postres de la mesa destinado para ello. Suspiró y pensó que no sabría qué hacer en su propio matrimonio. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, matrmonio con Sakuno. La miró, ¿estaría dispuesto a quedarse toda una vida con ella? Lo pensó detenidamente sonriendo ante la respuesta que se formó en su mente.

Sakuno sabía que Ryoma no bailaba mucho, pero esto era el colmo. Estaban en un matrimonio, por una vez en su vida quería que Ryoma bailara con ella. Lo miró y lo vio observándola, ahí se dio cuenta que él estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Eso fue lo último que necesitó para hacer lo que hizo.

¡Ryoma! ¡vamos a bailar! – dijo alegre Sakuno a su novio que estaba sentado a su lado.

Vamos – dijo parándose y encaminándose a la pista de baile

Luego de un rato Arwens hizo su aparición en el escenario. Kumiko y Mirumy sonreían mientras los músicos de la banda comenzaban a tocar la melodía. Arwens finalmente había logrado encontrar músicos que quisieran tocar con ellas, algo de lo que las chicas estaban muy orgullosas.

La primera canción que cantarían era una que Mirumy quería dedicarle a Tezuka, se lo había dicho antes porque sabía lo vergonzoso que era él.

**Kumi**

Out of all the boys you're not like the others

From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers

In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire

**Miru**

Would I declare to you your love takes me higher (aah)

Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone

They shone a light and brought us together (ooh)

**Coro**

We are two in a million

We've got all the luck we should be given

If the world (the world) should stop (should stop)

We'll still have each other

And no matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

**Miru**

It's a crazy world where everything's changing

One minute you're up and the next thing you're breaking (yay)

When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy

It'll be okay the moment you're with me

**Kumi**

No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today

Solid as a rock and perfect in every way

We are two in a million

We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what (no matter) what (no matter what)

We'll be forever as one

Forever as one

We are two in a million (yeah)

We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given (ohh)

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million (yeah)

We've got all the luck (hey) we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other (yeah)

And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million (two in a million)

We've got all the luck we could be given (we could be given)

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

No matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

No matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one..

La próxima canción es para animar un poco más el ambiente – dijo la chica de vestido rojo. Todas las siguientes canciones que cantaron (que fueron como 7, fueron de cumbia)

Para terminar vamos a cantar una que es más bien del tipo sexy, prepárense – dijo Miru al público sonriendo

**Kumi y Miru**

Uh oh uh oh

You're so good to me

Baby, baby

**Kumi **(mirando a Syusuke)

I want to lock you up in my closet

Where no one's around

I want to put your hand in my pocket

Because you're allowed

**Miru **(mirando a Tezuka)

I want to drive you into the cornder

And kiss you without a sound

I want to stay this way forever

I'll say it loud

Now you're in

And you can't get out

**Coro**

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

**Miru**

I can make you feel all better

Just take it in

And I can show you all the places you've never been

**Kumi**

And I can make you say everything

That you never said

And I will let you do anything

Again and again

Now you're in

And you can't get out

**Coro**

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

Kiss me

Gently

Always I know

Hold me

Love me

Don't ever go

**Coro dos veces**

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

You're so good

Tezuka se encontraba sonrojado por la forma en la que cantó su esposa, sonrío por dentro feliz de lo que ella lograba provocar.

Luego de un rato, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, estaban los lentos. Kumiko a decir verdad nunca había bailado un lento (N/A: es verdad, aún no bailo lento…¡mi sueño es hacerlo!), su deseo era hacerlo; apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y sentir su calor y aroma.

De pronto Syusuke se acercó dispuesto a pedirle que bailase con ella, sin saber que iría a hacer realidad el sueño de la morena.

Kumi-chan, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – le tendió la mano, a lo que la aludida sonrío y aceptó. Syusuke sin saberlo la estaba haciendo más feliz de lo que era.

Se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Kumiko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y empezó a sentir la música y a darse cuenta lo feliz que era en ese momento con tan sólo estar junto a él.

Syusuke por otro lado estaba bastante nervioso, pensaba pedirle allí mismo que se casara con ella, Mirumy y él habían estado planeando todo días anteriores a ese y él había esperado con impaciencia a que llegara el momento, ahora estaba muy nervioso por lo que la chica le contestaría a su propuesta.

Siguieron bailando un buen rato, mientras la canción The reason de Hoobastank sonaba.

I'm not a perfect person

There's so many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know…

Ryoma y Sakuno bailaban lentamente abrazados, estaban disfrutando ese momento al máximo. Ryoma sabía que algún día debería partir a algún torneo y por tanto sabía que Sakuno debería hacer lo mismo. Ambos eran tenistas renombrados y debían seguir con sus deberes, pero él no quería separarse de ella.

Sakuno – le susurró

Dime –

Sabes que nos tendremos que separar cuando alguno de los dos deba partir a un torneo – dijo exponiéndole su preocupación por primera vez en su vida a alguien

Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro – contestó ella con cierto tono amargo en su voz

¿Qué haremos? –

Creo que no deberíamos separarnos, creo que debemos permanecer juntos porque nos costó mucho llegar a donde estamos – le dijo

Tienes razón, entonces, siempre que uno tengo torneo nos vamos con el otro – sonrío antes la propuesta

Por supuesto, sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo – sonrío de la misma manera y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho mientras el príncipe le daba un beso en la cabeza

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Todo por lo que habían pasado, todos los preparativos para la boda habían estado perfectos, el matrimonio en sí fue perfecto. Mirumy sonrío ante la idea de que en realidad todo eso no había servido de mucho, claro que todo había sido muy bello, pero lo que en realidad importaba ahora eran ellos dos que bailaban lentamente abrazados el uno al otro.

Mirumy… - dijo de pronto el muchacho

Dime amor –

Te tengo una buena noticia – sonrío, algo que sólo le regalaba a aquella muchacha que estaba abrazada a él

¿Cuál? – dijo emocionada, le encantaban las sopresas

No nos vamos a ir a vivir a Argentina, vamos a vivir aquí, conseguí que el entrenador se mudara a Japón –

¡Mitzu-kun! Es lo mejor que has hecho, muchas gracias – dijo besándolo

I'm sorry that I hurt you

Is something I must live with everyday

And all the I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Los dos pelirrojos bailaban lentamente felices de estar juntos de nuevo, la chica se arrepentía de no haber confiado lo suficiente en él, y el chico se arrepentía de haber dejado que la otra lo besara.

Perdóname – dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego reírse levemente

Perdóname por haber dejado que ella me besara, ni siquiera me acuerdo quién era – le sonrío sinceramente

Y tú perdóname por no haber confiado lo suficiente en ti, sabes que te amo –

Ante esta respuesta Kikumaru sonrío y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sabía que esa muchacha estaba ayudándolo a crecer y estaba agradecido por ello, estaba feliz de poder al fin haber encontrado algo por lo cual luchar.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you (x4)

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

¿Te retiras del tenis? – repitió la muchacha

Sí, creo que mi tiempo ya pasó, quiero estudiar algo que me interese. El tenis lo tomó más como pasatiempo –

Creo que pensamos igual – le contestó con una sonrisa - yo también pensaba retirarme para poder estudiar periodismo, es algo que siempre he querido –

¡Eres una copiona! Yo había pensado en eso primero – bufó en broma

Entonces podremos estudiar juntos, Momo-kun –

Tienes toda la razón – le contestó el otro.

Ann estaba muy feliz con él a su lado, siempre la había apoyado. Las heridas que la muerte de Akira había dejado estaba cicatrizando lentamente, pero cicatrizando al fin, y todo gracias al chico de pelo puntiagudo que conversaba con ella en ese momento en una de las mesas.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Ya estaba listo, sabía que era el momento adecuado para decirle que quería que fuera su esposa. Estaba bastante nervioso y eso Kumiko lo podía sentir, pero no sabía porqué.

Kumi, hace tiempo he estado pensando en algo que quiero que me contestes sí o no – dijo de pronto el muchacho

Por supuesto amor, lo que quieras – dijo sorprendida

Kumiko Shinji, ¿estarías dispues…? – pero no pudo terminar la oración porque de pronto llegó corriendo Naomi diciendo que su hermano Ibuu estaba muy borracho y necesitaba que lo llevasen a casa para dormir, porque se estaba comportando raro

Por supuesto, cómo no – dijo ella, se separó de Syusuke y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y se alejó. Syusuke vio como se alejaba, había perdido su oportunidad. Metió su mano al bolsillo donde estaba la cajita y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Una mano se posó en su hombro, él se dio vuelta a ver quién era.

No te preocupes, tengo una mejor idea que sé que ella no va a resistir – dijo con una sonrisa su mejor amiga, su amigo sonrío y miró el lugar por el que su novia se había ido.

--

**Esa noche ella sería suya, así lo quería él. ¿Ella quería también? Luego de haberla besado con pasión se separó para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle con la mirada si seguirían adelante. Al ver decisión en sus ojos color rubí, sonrío y prosiguió.**

--

Kumiko se encontraba en la terraza de la casa en la playa de los papás de Syusuke. Inspiró hondo y sintió el olor a mar, ¡qué agradable era aquél lugar!

Dirigió una mirada al gran océano y sonrío ante el recuerdo que le venía a la memoria

¿A la playa? Repitió la muchacha observando al rubio que tenía enfrente

Sí, quiero estar contigo todo un fin de semana y sin interrupciones – él sonrío tiernamente. La chica sonrío también y aceptó la propuesta hecha por su novio.

Algo sacó a Kumi de sus recuerdos, su amado prodigio estaba parado delante de ella

¿Vamos al camino de la playa? – la sonrisa que le regalaba el muchacho era hermosa, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su persona

Claro – tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se dirigieron al camino que bordeaba las rocas que detenían el paso del mar (N/A: camino Cachagua y Zapallar en Chile)

Luego de un rato de caminar se detuvieron a descansar. Se sentaron en unas rocas observando la hermosa puesta de sol que se formaba ante ellos.

Qué hermoso – comentó Kumiko, Syusuke la observaba. De pronto sacó una carpeta quién sabe de dónde y se la pasó a la chica

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella

Algo que escribí, quiero que lo leas y me digas qué te parece –

La muchacha asintió y comenzó a leer. Luego de un rato de leer se sorprendió al comprobar que era la historia de vida de su amado. Sonrío ante esto, era una invitación a conocerlo más profundamente.

Syusuke a su lado esperaba que terminara de leer, iba en la página tres, faltaba poco…

Kumiko se alegró que ella apareciera. Siguió leyendo hasta que llegó a la última página donde decía: "_no podría vivir sin ti. Te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien, constantemente me pregunto si podría seguir vivo sin tu alegría, sin tus ojos, sin tu persona, y la respuesta que siempre obtengo es que es imposible. Por eso quisiera comportar mi vida contigo para siempre…"_

Kumiko acababa de terminar la lectura y miró a Syusuke.

Por eso te pregunto Kumiko Shinji, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – le mostró el anillo de compromiso que había elegido con la ayuda de las dos mejores amigas de la muchacha.

-Sí, mil veces sí – contestó con una sonrisa abrazándolo fuertemente. Él le colocó el anillo y la besó, un beso que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas pues era su forma de demostrar el sello del pacto que acababan de realizar los dos. El beso demostraba cuánto se amaban y cómo no podrían vivir uno sin el otro.

Se separaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "te amo" con una sonrisa.

--

Hace días que habían llegado a Jamaica, llevaban ya 5 días allí, y Mirumy los estaba aprovechando al máximo de todas las formas posibles.

Mientras se colocaba el traje de baño, miró a Tezuka que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó a él.

¡Vamos a la playa, oooh! – cantó alegre Mirumy provocando que el muchacho despertara y viera a su esposa encima de él. Se sonrojó por la posición en la que estaba, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de estar casados

Mirumy, no sé cómo tienes tantas energías – comentó sonriente

Es que hay que disfrutar la vida querido – contestó, él le sonrío. Tenía razón, toda la razón.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

"¿Estoy embarazada?", 21º capitulo

¡Me voy a casar! – dijo la morena a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

Sabes que daría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras la otra desviaba la vista avergonzada

Necesito que me acompañes, no conozco a ningún ginecólogo – dijo con vergüenza la muchacha a la morena

N/A: Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer este fic que en realidad llevo años haciendo jaja.

Espero que estén biien.

Les tengo una noticia, el fic que están leyendo voy a utilizarlo como base para un libro que pienso sacar a la venta. Obviamente aún no está terminado, pero tendrán mucho de este fic. Espero que no le cuenten a nadie del fic, solo nosotras jaja.

Cuídense y gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan.

_Contestación reviews:_

**Tsuki-chan:** si no fuera a continuar el fic lo hubiera dicho. Lo que pasa es que este año voy a dar la prueba que me va a dar la PSU para entrar a la universidad y la verdad estoy estudiando mucho. Aún no sé cómo se van a casar Eiji y Nao, creo que voy a ponerlo en el último capitulo. Lo de la boda triple suena genial, pero la verdad Kumiko no lo haría, ella cree que es mejor centrarse en una sola pareja, y tres son mucho jaja. Cuidate harto y nos leemos.

**Fikiita:** el problema con mi ex es que me lo sigo topando en fiestas, y sé que sale con ella casi siempre, se conviertieron en mejor amigos, bueno, la vida de soltera es mejor. Ser soltera es bueno, hay que vivir la vida jaja. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y el anterior. Espero tu review.

**RyoSakulovers:** jaja, tuve que tardar en subir el capitulo. Lo tenía listo a la semana, pero como quería que Miru-chan lo leyera y ella está de viaje no podía subirlo. Además con tan pocos reviews no me animaba mucho tampoco. Estoy feliz que te guste, ¡arriba el ryosaku! Es lo mejor. Cuidate y nos leemos.

**Ary-Miyu:** lo siento por la tardanza, quería que Miru-chan leyera el capítulo cuando se subiera y no podía subirlo si andaba de viaje. Pero, ahora está arriba, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Espero un review, cuidate.


	21. ¿Estoy embarazada?

N/A: Debo decirlo, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, y que amen a Syusuke tanto como yo, jaja. Cuídense, nos leemos abajo.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas XD muajaja. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"¿Estoy embarazada?",21º capitulo

Por Bibliófila, antes Kumi-Muni

¡Te extrañamos! – gritaron las dos muchachas mientras abrazaban a la recién llegada de su luna de miel. Atrás de ella venía su esposo quien pensaba que las mejores amigas de su esposa estaban locas.

¡Mirumy!¡estás muy bronceada! – comentó Sakuno tomada de la mano de su novio

Sí, el sol es fuerte por allá…el clima de Japón me aclarará de nuevo –

¿Vamos a casa? –

Por supuesto, hay mucho que contar –

Tengo que contarte algo – dijo Kumiko a Naomi, quien asintió con la cabeza y ambas salieron del salón disimuladamente, siendo seguidas por Mirumy

Entraron al baño, Kumiko tomó aire para luego observar a la pelirroja.

¿Qué pasa, Kumi? Me estás asustando –

Nao…¡me voy a casar! – dijo la morena a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

¡QUÉ! – gritaron dos voces, la otra proveniente de fuera del baño. Las muchachas abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con Miru que miraba a Kumi sorprendida

¡Para qué cuentas! – dijo la de ojos gatunos

Lo siento, estabas tan ocupada comiéndote a Tezuka que no pude llamarte la atención – dijo sonriente Kumi

¡Yo no me estaba comiendo a Kuni-kun, estaba abrazándolo – contestó ruborizada

Claro, al estilo koala – añadió Nao, haciendo que se rieran las tres

¡Felicidades amiga, ya era hora! – la abrazó Miru

Gracias, creo que deberíamos decirles a todos – dijo caminando al living

Kumiko Shinji se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo la TV. Sus entrenamientos habían vuelto a empezar para poder volver a competir, y estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había corrido. En lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en su prometido que se encontraba entrenando. Eran las 6 de la tarde y no lo había visto en todo el día, cómo lo extrañaba.

De pronto tocaron el timbre, extrañada se levantó a escuchar quién podría ser el visitante, no escuchó nada por lo que volvió a acostarse. De pronto tocan su puerta y ella se levanta extrañada, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Sakuno parada frente a ella.

¡Sakuno! Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida

Bueno…yo…- la muchacha empezó a cambiar su peso de un pie al otro denotando nerviosismo

Pasa a mi pieza para hablar tranquilamente, ¿te parece? – dijo notando el nerviosismo de la muchacha, la chica solo asintió y entró sentándose en la cama.

Y dime…¿qué pasa? –

Es difícil…creo que…- dijo, tratando de continuar, era difícil seguir. Kumiko al darse cuenta de esto le puso una mano en el hombro alentándola a continuar – creo que estoy embarazada –

¿De Ryoma? – dijo sospechosa, nunca había imaginado a Ryoma Echizen como padre, nunca.

Sí, nunca he estado con alguien más – dijo bajando la vista sonrojada

¿Crees? Deberías estar segura…¿no has ido a un ginecólogo? –

Necesito que me acompañes, no conozco a ninguno. Me hice el test de embarazo y dio positivo, pero…quiero estar realmente segura – dijo con vergüenza la muchacha

Por supuesto que lo haré, estaré contigo, llamaré enseguida a mi ginecóloga, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo para que se tranquilizara.

Muchas gracias –

Al otro día, Kumiko iba manejando al ginecólogo y Sakuno iba a su lado nerviosa.

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – dijo la morena

Pero, si es verdad que estoy embarazada…no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Ryoma…quizás no quiera seguir conmigo – bajó la cabeza con tristeza

Si es que te quiere de verdad se va a quedar contigo – le sonrió al tiempo que la otra asentía con la cabeza ante lo dicho

Entraron a la clínica y estacionaron. En todo el trecho a la consulta ninguna de las dos dijo palabra. Al llegar la secretaria les dijo que esperaran, luego de un rato Sakuno entró a la oficina de la doctora y Kumiko se quedó afuera.

Kumiko me dijo que necesitaba de mis servicios – dijo la doctora sentada en el escritorio

Así es, creo que estoy embarazada, pero…necesito estar segura – dijo bajando la cabeza

Por supuesto, por supuesto…acuéstese en la camilla entonces –

Sakuno se acostó en el lugar indicado por la doctora e inmediatamente, la doctora le subió la polera mostrando su estómago bien formado debido a las miles de abdominales que le hacía hacer Sadaharu. Le echaron un extraño gel viscoso y le pusieron una aparato en el vientre.

En una pequeña pantallita apareció una imagen del vientre…y ahí, en un lado del vientre, había un puntito blanco que tintineaba.

¿Ves ese puntito que late ahí?...- hizo una pausa – es tu bebé, te felicito, está perfecto –

Sakuno intentó sonreír, pero no podía…en lo único que pensaba era en Ryoma…y en lo que diría.

Luego de que Kumiko la dejara en su casa, se había tirado en su cama y había estado llorando y abrazando su almohada desde eso. No quería decirle a Ryoma, no quería que se sintiera obligado a quedarse con ella.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma se encontraba manejando al departamento de su novia. Había llamado 7 veces a Sakuno y no le había contestado. Estaba muy preocupado por la muchacha, últimamente andaba muy extraña…parecía decaída.

Luego de estacionar el auto, subió al departamento y entró con su copia de las llaves de la casa. Al ver que no se encontraba en el saloncito, caminó a la pieza de la muchacha y la encontró acostada en su cama y abrazada a una almohada.

Se acercó silenciosamente y la encontró dormida, observó su rostro cuidadosamente y vio que tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro. ¿Qué le había pasado para que llorara?

Lentamente se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura para luego susurrar en su oído palabras para que despertara.

La chica empezó a abrir despacio sus ojos para encontrarse frente a unos ojos color miel.

Hola – le sonrió el de pelo verde

Hola – dijo la chica desviando la mirada triste

¿Pasa algo? – dijo al ver la reacción de la chica

Tenemos que hablar…y no sé si estés dispuesto a aceptar lo que te voy a decir –

¿Qué pasa?¿te pasó algo malo? –

No, no sé si es malo…al menos yo no encuentro que sea malo, pero no sé si tú lo veas desde ese punto de vista –

Sabes que daría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras la otra desviaba la vista avergonzada.

Ryoma…hoy fui al ginecólogo con Kumiko, le pedí que me acompañara…- hizo una pausa para observar a su novio y prosiguió – estoy embarazada –

Ryoma se quedó de hielo, nunca en su vida había pensado que podría ser padre y había visto esa posibilidad demasiado lejana.

Miles de imágenes de él y Sakuno pasaron frente a sus ojos, y comprendió el estado de la castaña. Su novia estaba embarazada y de él. Iban a tener un hijo, un signo del más puro amor que puede existir entre una pareja.

Sakuno se dio cuenta cuando Ryoma se tensó ante la noticia, por dentro se entristeció mucho y en seguida supo que él la dejaría porque no quería que un hijo le estropeara la vida. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban, nuevamente, de lágrimas. Pronto se paró y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara, no quería que Ryoma la viera llorar y sintiera remordimiento por dejarla sola, o peor aún, que se quedara con ella por sentirse obligado.

"¿Yo?¿papá?" pensó el príncipe del tenis, miró al frente para ver a la mujer de su vida, pero esta se había ido, volteó a todos lados buscándola y la vio entrando al baño.

Fue hacia allí y la escuchó prender la llave del lavatorio, entró sin hacer ruido y tosió haciendo notar su presencia. Sakuno se dio vuelta asustada, el momento del adiós se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Sakuno… - empezó Ryoma, pero fue cortado por la mujer.

No, espera Ryoma…quiero aclararte que no es necesario que te quedes conmigo para siempre – dijo con tristeza. Lo observó intentando descifrar algo en sus ojos, pero…no logró nada. Suspiró ante esto, le entristecía mucho tener que echar por la borda todo lo que habían logrado.

No, escúchame tú – suspiró y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta la cama y sentarse en ella – te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie…sé que nunca digo esto, pero es verdad…nunca pensé que amaría a alguien en mi vida. Y llegas tú y haces que sienta lo que siento y mil cosas más…¿crees que me quiero alejar de tu lado?, estás muy equivocada…-

Pero…-

Nada de peros, no importa qué, me quedaré contigo – y le acarició el vientre – y con nuestro hijo –. Sakuno sonrió y le besó.

Ryoma pudo ver nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos de Sakuno, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver aquellos ojos color caramelo brillando como antes. Su sonrisa era sincera mientras lo miraba para luego besarlo de nuevo.

Nada malo podía pasar entre toda esa felicidad, se sentían solos en un mundo repleto de personas, pero no les importaba, porque se tenían el uno al otro. Y es que cuando uno está enamorado eso es lo único que importa.

Porque es verdad, Ryoma amaba a Sakuno y esta a él, el amor había crecido y florecido en el hijo que ahora cargaba la tenista en su vientre, y ambos estaban esperándolo ansiosos porque era de ellos.

Luego de una semana Mirumy entró corriendo a la pieza de su hermano y le vio empacando todas sus cosas.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Voy a volver a mi departamento

¿Para que Sakuno pueda vivir allí también? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ryoma se sonrojó y siguió empacando su ropa evitando así ver a su hermana mayor a la cara.

Vamos, Ryoma…soy yo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –. Su hermano la miró a los ojos y se sentó en su cama dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Tengo miedo…- confesó

¿De qué?

De no cuidar bien de Sakuno, de no ser un buen padre, de no poder darle lo que quiera cuando quiera, de que en algún momento ella me deje de querer…

Todos nos sentimos asustados a lo desconocido, pues no sabemos exactamente cómo enfrentarlo

¿Qué harías tú?

No sé lo que haría dado que no soy hombre y no puedo ponerme en su situación, pero si fuera Sakuno y sabiendo lo que siente por ti…seguiría a tu lado ciegamente porque es lo que ha hecho por años…amarte, hermanito.

Ryoma tan solo sonrío ante esta respuesta y terminó de empacar listo para ir a buscar a Sakuno y ayudarla con la mudanza.

Kumiko se encontraba tirada en su cama intentando memorar lo que había pasado hace pocas semanas. Observó el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Syusuke y no pudo más que sonreír. Estaba 100% segura de amarlo y 100% segura de querer casarse con él.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si era el hombre más perfecto del mundo? (para ella, claro…).

La morena se queda mirando un rato el techo y cierra los ojos queriendo guardar todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba proyectando en ese momento. Luego de un rato siente que la abrazan y abre a sus ojos para descubrir a su prometido abrazándola. Haberle dado las llaves de su casa había sido una gran idea.

Vio como lentamente el muchacho abría esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y amor que ella creía nunc a antes haberla visto. El muchacho le acarició la mejilla y luego la besó con ternura. Kumiko sonrío y profundizó el beso, para luego separarse para tomar aire y acostarse en el pecho de su prodigio.

"Todas mis amigas se casan y yo me quedo sola, esto es genial" pensó la pelirroja enfurruñada.

Suspiró y miró a su lado donde dormía un tierno Eiji. Lo contempló durante un buen rato y sonrío cuando el muchacho murmuró entre sueños su nombre.

"No es necesario estar casado para ser feliz. Cuando este preparado lo voy a estar esperando" pensó abrazándolo y este respondió al abrazo en sueños. Nao se quedó dormida, y no soñó con nada, pues Eiji tenía el extraño poder de hacer que descansara y nada le preocupara.

Ese muchacho pelirrojo que con tan solo un abrazo lograba tranquilizarla, hacerla suspirar…si eso no era amor, no sabía qué lo era.

Miru, ahora te entiendo – dijo Kumiko probándose el quinceavo vestido de novia. Estaban desde la mañana viendo vestidos. La muchacha no quería hacerse uno porque había tenido muchas malas experiencias en el asunto y la verdad los hechos eran los mejores, pero, en este momento dudaba eso.

Ves que es difícil…- dijo su amiga contemplando los diversos vestidos de la tienda. Estaba bastante cansada a decir verdad, y no tenía idea porqué. Los últimos días se había sentido bastante extraña, pero había asumido que era por el cambio de horario. Sin embargo, ese cambio de horario debió haber pasado hace mucho, llevaban dos semanas en Japón y todavía no se le pasaba.

¿Qué tal este, Kumi-chan? – dijo Naomi saliendo detrás de una ruleta llena de vestidos. En su mano sostenía un vestido bastante estrafalario, llevaba algunas flores de género pegadas a la falda larga. La novia hizo una mueca y Naomi se lo llevó.

Miru…- comenzó a decir lentamente Kumiko

Dime –

¿Te pasa algo? Estás extraña – dijo la muchacha preocupada acercándose a donde estaba sentada su amiga.

Estoy bien, un poco cansada no más –

Tezuka-kun te tuvo trabajando anoche, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara sabiendo el efecto que tendría en la mujer

No… - comenzó para luego mirarla a los ojos y ponerse de todos los colores - ¡Kumiko pervertida! –

Era una broma, tranquila – dijo empezando a alejarse porque su amiga se había parado dispuesta a atraparla. Mientras corrían, la morena dio vuelta su cabeza para ver cuán lejos iba su amiga y se asustó por lo cerca que venía, de pronto al no ver por donde iba, chocó contra una ruleta llena de vestidos.

No te diré que no te lo mereces, porque en verdad te lo mereces – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo la mujer, al tiempo que la de ojos rojizos le enviaba miradas de reproche.

Dejen de correr así por la tienda o nos van a echar – dijo Nao que acababa de llegar

Ella me persiguió, no es mi culpa que la Sra. Tezuka no sepa captar las bromas – dijo enfurruñada parándose. Levantó la ruleta, y al parecer fue el destino quien hizo que su amiga la persiguiera por toda la tienda, pues allí, frente suyo había un hermoso vestido del cual la muchacha se enamoró de inmediato – este es el vestido que quiero –

Fue a la caja y pagó su vestido del destino como le puse mentalmente.

Lo siento mucho, entrenador. Pero me dijeron que iba a poder jugar tenis hasta los 7 meses de embarazo – la muchacha bajó la cabeza apenada por los partidos que perdería, pero por otro lado tenía una gran recompensa, un hijo.

Entiendo, aun así debieron haberse cuidado – le reprochó el hombre de lentes

Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero apenas pueda volver a entrenar, lo haré –

Estoy orgulloso de escuchar eso, Ryuzaki-chan –

Muchas gracias, Inui-kun –

Te ves hermosa hoy – dijo el "puercoespín" a la mujer rubia

Muchas gracias, tú tampoco te ves mal –

Gracias –

Momo-kun, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que murió Akira. No sé si podría haberlo superado sin tu ayuda – le sonrío cálidamente.

Ann-chan…yo – empezó a acercarse lentamente a la chica, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Capítulo 22

"Desesperación" 

"No puedo hacerle esto a él…simplemente no puedo " pensó la rubia cayendo de rodillas al suelo

¿Qué le pasa a mirumy? Anda muy extraña – dijo la de ojos rojizos a Tezuka

¡No puede ser que estén todos los lugares de eventos ocupados! – dijo la morena a su prometido, quien la miró con pena y la abrazó

N/A: Sé que no es mucho, pero la crisis literaria me atacó fuerte esta vez. Quisiera poder haber escrito páginas y páginas del fanfic, pero resulta que mañana parto de vacaciones y en verdad quería que pudieran disfrutar un poco de esto en las vacaciones.

Ojalá les haya gustado lo poco que hice, y que sientan que sus expectativas están siendo cumplidas. Si quieren que alguno de los personajes haga algo, díganme y voy a hacer lo posible por hacerlo. Eso si, no escribo lemmon, pero una cosa de principios. ¡Que tengan unas buenas vacaciones!

_Bibliófila_

_Member of Simple Plan Invasion Crew_

_Traductora oficial de _

_Contestación reviews:_

**Marie:** perdón por hacerte esperar…he estado bastante ocupada. Tuve la PSU (prueba selección universitaria) y luego me fui de vacaciones a mi campo y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que me envíes un review por él si te gustó. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo.

**Ryosaku:** perdón por la demora tan grande. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Es verdad, siglos sin hablar, espero recibir un review tuyo de nuevo. No sé tú, pero yo estoy en vacaciones, el problema es que hace mucho calor, es desagradable para alguien que le gusta el frío. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**Tsuki-chan:** siento haber demorado tanto…y perdón por haber subido eso…pero ya lo reemplacé, hace tiempo la verdad. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo que escribí. Di la PSU y me fue excelente, entre a lo que quería y casi consigo beca, mucha suerte este año, hay que estar tranquilo es la clave principal. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo.

**Mirumy Echizen:** jaja, el review viejo, no sé cómo responder eso. ¿Te tenía que acompañar a hacerte un piercing? Jaja, un día vamos y nos hacemos las dos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que eras la que lo esperaba con más ansias. Este es menos perver que el otro jaja, sé que falta el matrimonio, pero queda tiempo y capítulos jaja. Cuídate y envía review, wiii.

Muchas gracias también a las siguientes personas que también enviaron reviews pero no les contesto porque no hay mucho que contestar jaja: **Miki-Aoki, Mirandaw12**


	22. Guerra de colchones inflables

N/A: Por suerte logré inspirarme en mis vacaciones y me imagine mil cosas. Más adelante va a haber una escena que pasó en realidad, MUY cómica de Miru y Kumi…espero les guste este capítulo que lo hice con mucho cariño. Siento que el capítulo este casi entero dedicado a Kumiko y Syusuke…pero, fue sin querer, lo juro.

Ah, también cambié el título del fic porque este era muchos mejor, el otro no tenía mucho que ver.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Pero, el maldito no hizo buen final, aunque nadie sabe qué pasara en los ovas que vienen ahora. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Guerra de colchones inflables" 22º capitulo

Por Bibliófila

Kumiko se detuvo sorpresivamente al ver la escena que había frente a ella. Su prodigio, su Syusuke…estaba abrazando a una completa desconocida. Enfadada y triste se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Syusuke?" pensaba ella con la mirada baja.

Lo que la morena no sabía es que su prometido la había visto cuando ella daba vuelta y se iba, se despidió con la mano de la muchacha rubia y corrió por donde su novia se había ido, era imposible que caminara tan rápido…

Por fin la encontró en un parque solitario, columpiándose lentamente mientras observaba el suelo. El muchacho creyó que se le paraba el corazón, nunca antes había visto una imagen más bella que esa. Los cabellos negros de la muchacha ondeaban con el viento, mientras que su falda hacía lo mismo, una suave luz iluminaba los lados de la muchacha provocando que pareciera un ángel (N/A: lo sé, mátenme, es muy cursi). Ojala tuviera su cámara para después mostrarle a su angelito lo hermosa que se veía.

Se acercó silenciosamente a la muchacha por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura. La muchacha se sobresaltó a este contacto, estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo que había hecho Syusuke que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico.

¿Crees que puedes abrazarme libremente luego de lo que me hiciste hoy? – dijo la chica enfadada.

No entiendo de qué hablas, amor.

Me engañaste Syusuke, te vi abrazando a una mujer.

Aah, eso. Lo malinterpretaste, amor. Era mi prima, Saroki, la que te dije que no iba a poder venir para el matrimonio. Pero, al final, resulta que todo era una broma, y me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi, y no pude evitar darle un abrazo…no la he visto en tres años.

La explicación era larga, es verdad, pero, Kumiko no sabía si creerle. El único problema que tenía Kumiko con Syusuke y el haberse enamorado de él, era que le creía todo, siempre que se disculpaba ponía una cara irresistible para la muchacha y provocaba mil sensaciones en ella. Molesta le dijo:

Sabes que no puedo hacer nada cuando me pones esa cara – suspiró.

Entonces no te enfades por una nimiedad.

No me enfadaré si es que lo compensas con algo – dijo con mirada maliciosa, su prometido no pudo menos que sonreír con gusto.

" ¡Qué sacrificio será compensar a Kumiko!" pensó el prodigio sarcásticamente.

--

Un día cualquiera, una hora cualquiera. Dos amigas, completamente normales…bien, no tan normales, se encontraban viendo la película 9 meses, que trata del embarazo, la paternidad y el pánico ante la responsabilidad.

Como por acuerdo, Kumiko y Mirumy se levantaron del sillón en el que estaban y se pusieron cojines bajo la polera y empezaron a bailar por toda la sala. Estaban en esta actividad cuando entraron Syusuke y Tezuka al salón, las vieron impresionados pues ambos sabían sobre la decisión de ambas de no tener hijos.

Syusuke esbozó una sonrisa pervertida y entró al salón abrazando a su prometida por la espalda, esta se dio vuelta y lo besó. A su vez, a Tezuka le brillaron los lentes y tomó a Mirumy en brazos y salió de la casa ante las protestas de ella.

--

La abrazó describiendo círculos en sus brazos al tiempo que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho desnudo y suspiraba ante las caricias.

Te amo tanto – murmuro la muchacha besándolo en los labios, el chico de anteojos sonrió y besó su frente con mucha ternura.

--

Ryoma paseaba por las calles en su Audi A4 creyendo estar experimentando un sentimiento que creyó nunca iba a presenciar por la razón que se estaba produciendo. Impaciencia por la llegada de su hijo. Su novia iba a su lado nerviosa, la maleta llevaba las cosas que acababan de comprar en el supermercado para la cena que organizaron para anunciar la noticia. Ryoma hubiera preferido no decirlo, pero su novia lo convenció de que era lo mejor. Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa por la noticia que habría que dar, especialmente a los padres de su novio, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían.

- Sakuno…- dijo el joven tenista, la muchacha volteó a verlo – todo va a estar bien.

La muchacha sonrío, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él la apoyaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

Al llegar a la casa Sakuno se puso manos a la obra para preparar la cena, mientras a su lado Ryoma observaba sabiendo que no podría ayudarla mucho, dado que su capacidad en la cocina era nula.

Ryoma, ¿podrías pasarme la sal? – dijo la muchacha revolviendo una especie de caldo

Mmmm – le pasó la sal a la castaña y ante el contacto, ambos se estremecieron. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron sabiendo que aquella descarga eléctrica era producto de su poderoso amor. Ryoma sin poder aguantarse más, besó apasionadamente a la madre de su hijo, para luego separarse para tomar aire.

Ryoma, tenemos que terminar el almuerzo – murmuró Sakuno todavía apoyando la frente en la de su amado tenista.

Tienes razón, voy a poner la mesa – dijo sonriendo, le dio un último beso y se alejó de ella para cumplir su deber.

"Si de pequeña me hubieran dicho que iba a tener un hijo de Ryoma y que él viviría conmigo, no lo hubiera creído" pensó la joven madre sonriendo.

--

Querido, quiero te comportes – amenazó la mujer

Lo sé, querida. Pero no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto para decirnos algo – dijo al volante el padre de Ryoma

Ryoma está muy cambiado y creo que todo se debe a esta jovencita. Hay que conocerla.

Si pone tanto ahínco en hacer una cena, será para contarnos que se van a casar.

No lo había pensado, ¡ojala sea así! – qué equivocados estaban los padres de Ryoma, qué equivocados.

--

Kumiko una vez más se encontraba mirando el anillo que le había regalado su prometido. Tenía miedo, Kumiko Shinji tenía miedo. Miedo de que un día Syusuke la dejara de amar y se fuera para siempre.

" Siempre me viene la conciencia malvada cuando me van a pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida" pensó enfadada consigo misma.

"_Te voy a amar por siempre" _dijo una voz muy conocida en su mente.

¿Syusuke? – dijo levantándose de la cama y mirando a su alrededor – debe haber sido mi imaginación –

Cayó nuevamente en la cama y soltó un gran suspiro.

No sé porqué lo amo tanto, y si amarlo tanto implica casarme con él y no saber lo que nos depara el futuro lo haré – dijo decidida a la nada.

"No puedo hacerle esto a él…simplemente no puedo " pensó la rubia cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Miro al frente y vio los recuerdos de Momo y Kamio peleándose cuando jóvenes por ella. Suspiro y recordó los labios de Momoshiro sobre los de ella.

Estaba confundida, tenía que decirle algo a Momo, pero no sabía qué.

Se paró y miró hacia afuera, a pesar de ser verano estaba lloviendo. Tenía que salir, escapar de ese lugar y pensar.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa, sin importarle mojarse pues ahora nada importaba, todo se había vuelto en su contra de nuevo, y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

--

Se encontraban comiendo. Sakuno miraba a los padres de Ryoma. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más nerviosa se encontraba. ¿Cómo decirles que estaba embarazada?¿la apoyarían o los desaprobarían?¿obligarían a Ryoma a alejarse de ella?

De pronto sintió la mano de su novio sobre su vientre, miró a su lado y vio que Ryoma la observaba de reojo. Sonrío y sintiéndose apoyada y sabiendo que él nunca la abandonaría, supo que podría decirlo. Apretó la mano de Ryoma dándole a entender que estaba lista para dar la noticia, este entendió.

Papá, mamá…tengo que decirles algo –

--

Ha pasado un mes desde la noticia del embarazo de Sakuno. Rinko se había sorprendido mucho y se enfadó alegando lo irresponsables que habían sido. Sakuno no pudo soportar llorar en los brazos de su novio de miedo y de pena al ver como reaccionaba la mujer. Nanjirouh al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando su esposa y al ver lo afectada que estaba su nuera hizo por primera vez acto de presencia en la cena y fue en ayuda de su hijo. Le dijo a su esposa que debía ver el lado positivo de las cosas…obviamente ese era que se añadiría un nuevo jugador de tenis a la familia.

Todos los amigos de la pareja andaban feliz con la noticia de que Sakuno estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, había una muchacha que no sabía qué le pasaba pero no compartía la alegría. Kumiko se encontraba mirando el techo, de nuevo, y tocándose el estómago se preguntó qué le pasaba. Hace días que se sentía mal, había vomitado varias veces y eso había provocado que sus defensas bajaran mucho.

"¿Estaré enferma?" Se dio vuelta de manera que quedara con la cara escondida. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación y supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

Syusuke entró en la habitación pensando en pedirle a Kumiko que salieran a comer, pero, todos sus planes se destruyeron al ver a su prometida acostada en la cama. Preocupado se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo, tenía un presentimiento.

Mi amor, ¿te pasa algo? –

Me siento cansada, nada más –

¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –

No, gracias – se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él – contigo aquí soy feliz – intentó sonreír pero no pudo

Kumi, llevas días así. Deberías ir al doctor, no quiero que te pase nada malo –

Voy a estar bien si te quedas conmigo – dijo testaruda

Esta bien – dijo para tranquilizarla. "Ella no se queda sin ir al doctor, mañana mismo la voy a llevar, aunque sea amordazada"

Te amo – murmuro la mujer acurrucándose en su pecho

Y yo a ti – la abrazó aún más fuerte.

--

La muchacha entró a la clínica asustada, los síntomas que presentaba eran los del cuadro de una…no, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Tan asustada estaba que se había hecho el test y le dio positivo, pero no podía ser…ella todavía estaba en la universidad estudiando, no podía estar…

¡Mirumy! – se dio vuelta ante el llamado, venían caminando hacia ella su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga. Él con su habitual sonrisa, mientras que ella presentaba unas enormes ojeras y estaba pálida, y con una cara de desafío, se notaba que la habían obligado a ir.

Chicos, ¿qué hacen por aquí? –

El Señor Preocupón quiere que vaya al médico, yo todo el tiempo le digo que no me pasa nada, que es normal que alguien se enferme del estómago, pero él igual quiere que me revisen – Mirumy sonrió al ver la respuesta de su amiga - ¿qué haces tú aquí? –

Tengo un presentimiento y quiero confirmarlo – dijo un poco sombría, pero casi al instante mostró una sonrisa. Se sentaron a esperar su turno, ninguno de los tres hablaba, la primera que llamaron fue a Kumiko, se despidió con un beso de su prometido y se fue.

Srta. Shinji, ¿no? – dijo el médico

Sí, y conste que me obligaron a venir –

Es mejor curar que perder dicen…bueno, veamos…¿por qué la enviaron aquí? –

Porque estoy con vómitos y mareos, no puedo digerir casi nada – dijo – es solo un dolor de estómago.

No creo que sea solo eso, Srta. –

¿Qué cree que sea? –

Hagamos unas pruebas y veremos si es lo que creo –

Usted no creerá que estoy…eso - el médico sólo sonrió recordándole mucho a Syusuke. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era el mismo médico que había atendido a Ryoma y que todo el mundo encontraba igual a su prometido.

¿Usted es pariente de Syusuke? – dijo sin pensar, y al decir esto, el médico se puso nervioso, miro a la mujer y se dio vuelta rápidamente

¿Yo?¿cómo cree? –

Por su mirada, la conozco bastante bien – el médico suspiro dándose por vencido

Yo soy el padre de Syusuke – ante esta revelación la muchacha no pudo menos que sorprenderse y sonreír

¡Syusuke va a estar muy feliz de que esté aquí! –

No lo creo, él no me conoce…toda su vida ha vivido con su madre creyendo que su padre murió hace años, pero en realidad su padre era un cobarde que no acepto que iba a tener que mantener una familia y huyó – dijo con tristeza

Entonces, ¿no le va a decir nada? –

No, me da miedo como pueda tomarse la noticia –

Pero…-

Veamos mejor, acuéstate – dijo interrumpiéndola – esto está frío – le puso una gel bastante frío lo que provoco escalofríos en la muchacha. El médico tomó un aparato que le puso en el estomago a la mujer y en la pantalla de al lado apareció un puntito que titilaba.

Como lo suponía – dijo – Srta. Shinji, está embarazada –

Ante esta noticia la muchacha se puso pálida, el médico salió de la habitación para llamar a la enfermera y para hacerle exámenes de sangre y los típicos de embarazo.

"¿Embarazada?"

Luego de un rato salió de la consulta muy pálida y sin decir palabra. Syusuke al verla se paró enseguida y la tomó por los hombros.

Kumiko, ¿estás bien? – la muchacha no contestó y siguió mirando al frente en shock.

Miru, perdón por dejarte sola, pero voy a llevarla a casa para que descanse –

Bien, pero luego me llamas cuando se recupere –

El muchacho sonrió y se llevo a su prometida quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

"Espero que esté bien" pensó la de ojos gatunos

Mirumy Echizen – llamaron por altavoz

--

Sakuno estuvo todo el día viendo TV feliz de haberse sacado un peso de encima, los padres de Ryoma la aceptaban.

De pronto sonó el teléfono y ella contestó, la voz quebrada de una mujer al otro lado la sorprendió, y más aún siendo de la ex capitana de Seigaku.

Sakuno… -

¿Kumiko-san? ¿estás bien? –

Necesito que vengas, por favor – rogó por el teléfono la mujer

Claro, voy para allá – colgó y se paró, tomó las llaves de su auto lista para salir, justo en el momento en que Ryoma entraba.

¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –

A casa de los Shinji – contestó

Te acompaño, tengo que hablar con Syusuke – la muchacha sonrió sabiendo que esa era una excusa para no dejarla sola.

--

Akira…todavía te sigo amando… - murmuro la muchacha al cielo, cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa que la tocó y suspiró. Estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza cerca de su casa. Ya había decidido qué hacer.

¡Ann! – dijo una voz. La mujer se estremeció pues la reconoció al instante

Momo – dijo

¡Qué bueno encontrarte, quería hablar contigo! –

Yo también, necesito decirte mi respuesta respecto a lo que hiciste el otro día – El muchacho se sentó a su lado expectante

Momo…yo, no puedo estar contigo – dijo y evitó mirarlo – sigo amando a Akira –

Sabía que dirías eso, o al menos tenía una corazonada – dijo sonriendo

¿No te entristece?

Me entristece, pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos, ¿no?

Claro que no – sonrió al ver como su amigo se tomaba su respuesta

Muy bien, entonces nos estamos viendo pronto – se levantó y se fue agitando la mano

--

Sakuno…tengo un problema enorme, aquí – dijo apuntando a su estómago. Sakuno esbozó una sonrisa y le tomó la mano a la mujer

¿Le dijiste a Fuji-kun? –

No, aún no – contestó – me da miedo lo que pueda decirme

Que no te de miedo – dijo animándola, pero al ver que la muchacha negaba con la cabeza se dispuso a contarle apoyarla y a incentivarla a que le dijera a Syusuke la verdad.

--

En el salón de la casa de Kumiko, se encontraban Syusuke y Ryoma tomando té. Ninguno hablaba, el rubio tenía la mirada perdida y el otro lo miraba extrañado por la actitud.

¿Te pasa algo? – Ryoma casi se atragantó, tenía tal curiosidad por lo que pasaba que se le salieron las palabras solas. Syusuke al escuchar la voz de Ryoma se sobresaltó y miró impresionado al muchacho. ¿Desde cuando Ryoma Echizen se preocupaba por la gente?

Kumiko no me habla desde que salimos de la clínica –

¿Por qué fueron?

Estaba enferma del estómago, vomitaba mucho y estaba todo el tiempo mareada

Debe ser el estrés de volver a entrenar

Puede ser…

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que escucharon pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron bajar a Sakuno y Kumiko. La primera llevaba una sonrisa y la segunda una mueca. Syusuke no supo qué pensar de aquellas expresiones.

Ryoma, ¿vamos? Tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé – dijo dulcemente

Está bien, adiós – dijo parándose y tomando la mano de Sakuno para irse

Kumiko se acercó lentamente a Syusuke hasta que se sentó y se apoyó en el hombro de su prometido

Syu-kun

Dime

Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante

Está bien, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

¿Al parque?

Al parque será – se pararon de donde estaban sentados y fueron caminando al parque más cercano en donde se sentaron bajo un árbol.

Syusuke, no sé cómo te vas a tomar lo que voy a decir – tomó un largo trago de aire – y si quieres abandonarme después de decírtelo me voy a enojar mucho porque también es tu responsabilidad y… - pero fue interrumpida por un beso del chico

Dime lo que quieras, mi amor, yo siempre voy a estar contigo

La muchacha sonrojada lo miró y se perdió en los ojos azul eléctrico del muchacho durante largo rato.

¿Kumiko?

Syusuke, vas a ser padre

El muchacho siguió sonriendo largo rato, Kumiko calculó que fueron 15 minutos, hasta que el muchacho abrió sus ojos azul eléctrico y mostró la sonrisa más hermosa de su vida.

¿Vamos a tener un hijo? – su sonrisa se ensanchó al pronunciar la palabra hijo

O hija – puntualizó la mujer

¿Sabes cuánto te amo? – dijo dándole un apasionado beso del que se retiraron largo rato después

Por como reaccionaste, mucho

--

Naomi y Eiji iban camino a la casa de los Shinji a una cena organizada por la pareja, según ellos para celebrar, ¿qué cosa? No tenían idea. Debía ser el cumpleaños de la mujer que era en una semana.

Eiji y Naomi sentados en un árbol – iba tarareando la mujer, Eiji solo sonreía a su lado

A medida que se fueron acercando a la casa vieron llegar a Ann, quien iba sola. Ambos se le acercaron corriendo y Eiji paró bruscamente frente a ella mientras que Naomi la abrazaba

Hola, Ann –

¡Hola!

¿Sabes por qué nos invitaron?

No, ¿ustedes? – ambos negaron con la cabeza

¿Qué se traen entre manos estos dos?

Ni idea – respondieron al unísono la pareja de novios

--

Chicos…- dijo Syusuke levantándose de la mesa, todos detuvieron sus conversaciones y voltearon a ver a Syusuke

Con Kumiko queremos hacer dos anuncios – miró a su prometida para continuar, ella estaba seria, se le notaba decisión. Él sonrió al ver su mirada…

Bueno, el primero…es que decidimos adelantar el matrinonio…será el próximo mes – todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados por el evento. A Eiji obviamente le brillaban los ojos, le encantaban las fiestas, especialmente si iba con su novia que hacía lo mejor para verse lo más sexy posible.

¿Por qué decidieron adelantarla? – preguntó Momo, Kumiko lo miró como evaluándolo.

Porque en 8 meses más voy a ser padre – contestó Syusuke. Todo pasó muy rápido, se pararon todos a felicitarlos y a comentar las cosas del destino, ya que Sakuno también estaba embarazada. Molestaban a las dos parejas que si uno era hombre y otro mujer, intentarían juntarlos para que fueran noviecitos...ante las ocurrencias de los chicos, todos reían. Bueno, todos, excepto una. Mirumy se paró dispuesta a alejarse de toda esa felicidad. Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de la actitud de la chica fueron la reciente embarazada y el de anteojos.

¿Qué le pasa a Mirumy? Anda muy extraña – dijo la de ojos rojizos a Tezuka

No lo sé, está así desde que salimos de la clínica…- contestó preocupado

--

Llevaban días buscando donde hacer el matrimonio, pero nada les resultaba. Necesitaban un lugar para un mes y no encontraban nada.

¡No puede ser que estén todos los lugares de eventos ocupados! – dijo la morena a su prometido, quien la miró con pena y la abrazó

Tranquila ya veremos qué hacemos

Mientras salían del lugar se encontraron con Naomi quien iba saltando feliz, al parecer había pasado algo MUY, MUY bueno.

Hola, Nao-chan – dijo el prodigio

Hola chicos – dijo sonriendo

¿Por qué tan feliz?

Por dos cosas, una es que Eiji me dijo que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, acepté por supuesto, y lo otro es que encontré vestido para su matrimonio.

¿En serio? ¡qué bueno! Pero hasta ahora no tenemos matrimonio…

¿Por qué no?

No conseguimos lugar

Pero, que son tontitos los dos…pueden celebrarlo en la casa de Kumiko, el patio es ENORME – dijo abriendo los brazos como intentando abarcar toda la calle.

Tiene razón, Kumi…podríamos hacerlo en tu casa

Le diré a Ibuu a ver qué dice –

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

"Al fin otro matrimonio", 23º capitulo

El joven esperaba nervioso en el altar a la llegada de la persona de su vida. Sabía que la esperaría toda la vida si era necesario porque la amaba con todo su ser, su alma, su interior.

- Echizen, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Me tiene harta esa cara de me odio – dijo enojada la morena mientras a su lado se encontraba la pelirroja quien asentía con la cabeza.

- Sakuno, si no fuera porque nuestros amigos están esperándonos, nos quedaríamos en la habitación toda la noche – dijo pícaramente, observando detalladamente a su novia quien se sonrojó por el comentario.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado montones el capítulo. Ahora que entre a la u voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir, pero tengo ideas frescas en la cabeza. Pronto me verán nuevamente, ¡no se preocupen! Antes tenía montones de review…¿qué pasó ahora? Manden más review, me encanta saber sus opiniones.

**Mirumy Echizen:** ¡Aaah! No sé cómo quedó tu faceta…ojalá haya quedado bien. Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente ser adicta a un fic…Necesitando de ti y Ángeles Rebeldes necesitan ACTUALIZACIÓN. Cuidate mucho, me gusta que te haya gustado jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Mirandaw12:** muchas gracias por tu comentario…me encanta que me den su opinión. Tu avatar es muy lindo, esa foto es muy buena. Espero que den pronto más ovas.

**Syke rulezz:** me es imposible subir dos capítulos, me cuesta mucho hacerlo debido a que estudio mucho y entreno también. Apenas pueda escribir y me llegue la inspiración subo otro. Por mientras, perdón, pero tendrás que esperar.

_Bibliófila_

_Member of Simple Plan Invasion Crew_

_Traductora oficial de _


	23. Nota de autora

Estimadas lectoras:

¡Siento tanto estar demorándome tanto en subir otro capítulo! Estoy escribiéndolo pero muchas veces no sé cómo continuar, iba a meterme de lleno en él cuando terminara de escribir mi libro, pero la mala suerte tocó mi puerta y se borró el libro de mi computador por lo que tuve que empezar de nuevo, ¡pero no se preocupen! ¡Está arreglado!

Intentaré subir cuando pueda el nuevo capítulo, que en mi opinión está increíble.

También les quería anunciar que este fanfic va a ser, si resulta, un libro también, pero obviamente con los personajes y algunas personalidades un poco cambiadas, pero la historia en sí sería la misma y llevaría el mismo nombre.

Ojalá que me perdonen por no haber subido nada.

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!


	24. Al fin otro matrimonio

N/A: ¡No me maten! Sé que van a querer hacerlo, pero estuve bastante ocupada y debo decir que la inspiración no me llegaba…¡simplemente no llegaba! Además estaba ocupada terminando mi libro, el cual espero se publique. ¡Espero que les guste mi regreso! Nos leemos abajo.

PoT no me pertenece, pertenece a Takeshi Konomi. Ya desearía yo que fuera mío. Este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro y no contiene yaoi, ni lemon.

La vida no es nada sencilla

"Al fin otro matrimonio" 23º capitulo

Por Bibliófila

Los efectos que un enamoramiento puede llegar a causar en una persona son imprevisibles. Hay gente que engorda y gente que adelgaza. Algunos están animados mientras que otros se pasan el día tristes, como enfermos (hay gente que considera que el enamoramiento es una enfermedad que dura tres meses y luego, o se cura o te mata). A muchos se les nota que están enamorados por lo felices que están. Rejuvenecen, se les pone más bella la piel y hasta parece que crecen unos centímetros, como en el caso de Kumiko, y Tezuka. A otros, les da por ponerse grises, pálidos, enclenques y terminan por parecer anémicos o viejos, como era el caso de Momo luego de ser rechazado por Ann. Hay gente a quien el amor les da un vigor especial, muchas ganas de hacer cosas y hasta inquietudes que no habían tenido nunca antes, como era el caso de Sakuno…aunque no sabemos si también es producto del embarazo.

A otros, en cambio, les da pereza, y no hay forma de levantarles de la cama antes de las doce o lograr que cumplan con lo que tienen que hacer, como era el caso de Ryoma, y Syusuke…aunque sabemos que Ryoma casi siempre ha sido así.

Pasan el día mirando un punto fijo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, como era el caso de Naomi. O de esos que se sientan frente al computador y miran sin ver nada, pensando en cosas y deseando tener otra cosa que hacer para poder hacer lo mismo que estar frente al computador, mirar sin ver nada.

De todo lo anterior podemos deducir que el amor es el sentimiento más raro y imprevisto del mundo. También podemos decir que si nos afecta de tal manera es mejor evitarlo. Eso explicaría que el amor fuera un sentimiento minoritario, que sólo practican algunos suicidas o unos pocos aventureros, el amor es como saltar al vacío en benji o ir por los rápidos con una canoa. Pero, sucede todo lo contrario: el amor es el único deporte de riesgo que practican las personas, sin excepción y casi a cualquier edad (tenemos como claro ejemplo al siempre frío Tezuka y al no-me-importa-nada-ni-nadie Echizen).

Puede ser que una vida no esté determinada por el amor, pero para Kumiko, quien se iba a casar pronto todo estaba relacionado con el amor. Miraba a su prometido constantemente mientras se acariciaba el vientre donde estaba su pequeño hijo. Cuando andaba con sus amigas, a las cuales se agregó Sakuno, siempre andaba sonriendo.

Sakuno era un caso parecido, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba riendo y en las nubes, tenía muchas ganas de hacer cosas…aunque su novio no se lo permitía debido a su condición.

Kumiko manejaba decidida a la clínica para invitar al padre de Syusuke. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal o no, pero sabía que como padre debía ser responsable, o al menos ir a la boda que se celebraría en unas semanas.

- Buenos días. Quisiera hablar con el Dr. Fuji por favor – le dijo a la secretaria de la clínica.

- ¿Tiene hora?

- No, pero soy su nuera. Dudo que no quiera verme – dijo sonriendo.

La secretaria asintió con la cabeza y tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con el doctor.

- El doctor dice que pase. Consulta 5.

- Muchas gracias.

Kumiko caminó por el pasillo nerviosa, ¿le diría que sí? El padre de Syusuke estaba bastante grandecito como para no tomar responsabilidad de su propio hijo.

- Señorita Shinji, qué gusto volver a verla. ¿Cómo va su embarazo?

- Bastante bien la verdad, decidimos adelantar la boda para que yo no me vea como una vaca caminando al altar – dijo medio en broma y medio verdad.

- ¡Vaya! Aunque me lo esperaba, la mayoría de las embarazadas hacen eso.

- Hablando del matrimonio, quisiera invitarlo a ir.

- No creo que deba, Syusuke no me conoce - respondió el médico.

- Ya va siendo tiempo de que le conozca y de que vea al resto de su familia. Hágase amigo de él. Va a tomar confianza con el tiempo.

- No lo sé.

- Le dejaré aquí el parte de matrimonio y mi número por si se decide a ir – dijo entregándole un papelito con el número y el parte.

- Nos veremos – dijo despidiéndose de su nuera.

- No ha ido tan mal como creí que iría – pensó la morena mientras salía.

- Nao-chan, ¿por qué tenemos que venir? Sabes que no me gustan los centros comerciales – dijo Mirumy a la pelirroja.

- Porque hay que comprarle algo de regalo al hijo o hija de Syusuke y Kumi.

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó temerosa al entrar a la tienda de guaguas, todo de niños. Eso no le hacía bien a su psiquis.

Ya llevaban un buen rato en la tienda, y la vendedora les ofrecía cada vez más cosas. Naomi aceptaba todo encantada, pero Mirumy creía que iba a vomitar si veía más cosas.

Cuando terminaron fueron a tomar un café al Starbucks del lugar.

- ¿Por qué te has comportado de esa manera? – preguntó la pelirroja bebiendo su té.

- Quizás no me gusten los niños, eso es todo – contestó rudamente. La pelirroja la miró con una ceja alzada en señal de que no le creía nada – Está bien, te contaré – soltó un suspiro – Nao, estoy embarazada.

- ¡OTRO MÁS! Parece que se pusieron en plan conejos por aquí – dijo riendo, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro de su amiga – Miru, ¿qué te pasa? ¿no estás feliz? –

- No lo sé. Pasa que yo nunca he querido tener hijos, y ahora llega uno que va a hacer que me hinche como pelota, que coma a desmanes, que no me permita dormir como yo quiero… -

Naomi la observó y sonrió.

- Todo eso se repara cuando ves por primera vez a tu hijo. Cuando le veas vas a darte cuenta que todo por lo que pasaste vale la pena. Todos esos suplicios valen la pena al mirar a los ojos de tu hijo.

Mirumy se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto?

- Ahora…¡vamos a comprar cosas para tu primogénito y de paso me compras un helado! –

Ok, no ha madurado tanto.

Me pierdo en sus ojos cuando habla, en su boca escurridiza que produce sonidos cual música. Así se sentía Tezuka cada vez que estaba con Mirumy. Estaba realmente enamorado. ¡Qué suerte tenía de haber encontrado una mujer como ella!

Ingresó a la habitación matrimonial y escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Seguramente Miru estaría allí. Siguió caminando por la habitación dispuesto a acostarse en su cama luego de un gran día de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, una bolsa de una tienda de bebés encima de un sillón.

Se acercó, curioso, a ver qué era. Ropa de niño, mucha ropa y algunos juguetes.

¿Qué hacía Mirumy con eso?

Estar embarazada no le traía tantos problemas como ella pensaba. Creía que iba a estar sintiéndose mal todo el tiempo pero se encontraba bastante bien. Se tendió en su cama y cerró los ojos para relajarse un rato.

Después de un rato despertó por que se hundió un poco la cama de un lado.

- No sirven para nada las llaves que me diste si no puedo entrar en la noche – dijo su prometido besándole – Aunque podría fácilmente usar uno de esos pasajes que están en el mapa de tu casa para entrar y luego entrar a tu habitación sin que tu hermano se diera cuenta.

- ¿Tan desesperado estás que no puedes esperar al matrimonio? – dijo la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno…yo… - dijo nervioso y sonrojado provocando que la muchacha sonriera tiernamente.

- No te preocupes, era una broma. Pienso lo mismo que tú. Pero acordamos que no lo haríamos hasta después del matrimonio, ¿recuerdas? – el muchacho asintió tristemente. La muchacha lo besó con pasión a lo que el otro respondió con gusto, cuando estaban necesitados de aire se separaron y se susurraron "te amo".

- ¿Te gusta este? – preguntó la pelirroja al pelirrojo. La muchacha llevaba un vestido no escotado por adelante, pero con un escote en la espalda que le llegaba, como dice la canción de Arjona, justo a la gloria. Era plateado y el largo le llegaba a los tobillos.

Eji no supo qué decir, sólo se le quedo viendo, atontado.

- Entonces éste es – dijo volviendo a entrar para cambiarse.

Syusuke lo había estado pensando hace mucho y quería cantar con ella. Quería saber lo que era estar en un escenario junto a la persona que más amaba. Ahora podía hacerlo, ahora que sabía que ella lo dejaría al escuchar su voz porque decía que cantaba muy bien.

- Mi amor – dijo llamando su atención.

- Dime – dijo volteando de lo que escribía. Los arreglos del matrimonio estaban todos listos, las invitaciones estaban listas y sólo faltaban dos semanas para que llegara.

- ¿Qué te parece si en el matrimonio cantamos algo a dúo?

- ¿Quieres cantar una canción conmigo? – dijo sorprendida.

- Sí, quiero hacerlo, al menos una vez.

- ¿Sabes qué estás haciendo? – dijo abrazándolo. El muchacho la miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza – estás cumpliendo uno de mis sueños – lo besó y luego lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué canción cantaremos? – le preguntó la morena luego de un rato.

- Tengo la canción perfecta – sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

Llegó el gran día, el día del tan esperado matrimonio. Kumiko casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior al gran evento. Sentía un gran nerviosismo, los días antes del matrimonio estaba segura que Syusuke estaría con ella por siempre, que no la abandonaría, pero en ese momento no estaba tan segura. ¿Qué si en realidad volvía a creer que todo era muy monótono y la dejaba? No quería separarse de él. Si él se fuera tendría que criar a su hijo sola, ¡sola! ¡No! ¡Syusuke, por favor no me dejes!

La muchacha se bajó del auto en el que venía con su hermano con estos pensamientos. Estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que esos horribles pensamientos fueran verdad.

Cuando empezó la música y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo, bastante nerviosa, lo vio parado ahí, esperándole. Supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque la verdad, lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se veía tan guapo, y la esperaba a ella, sólo a ella. Llevaba un frac gris con corbata azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

El joven esperaba nervioso en el altar la llegada de la persona de su vida. Sabía que la esperaría toda la vida si era necesario porque la amaba con todo su ser, su alma, su interior. De pronto, el miedo se disipó al verla caminando hacia él. Llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en su cara y ese adorno era mucho mejor que su vestido, que no podía esperar a quitárselo. Mientras caminaba hacia él junto con su hermano, pensó que nunca había esperado que su deseo se hiciera realidad, casarse con el amor de su vida y tener un hijo juntos. Lo último había sido un poco rápido pero ambos estaban felices por el hecho.

Cuando la muchacha llegó a su lado él no pudo esperar a decirle te amo al oído, la muchacha sonrío y miró al sacerdote que tenía una sonrisa.

Bueno, el matrimonio fue típico, como todos los demás matrimonios de religión cristiana. ¿Para qué contárselo? La muchacha y el muchacho dijeron el sí ante todos los presentes para luego besarse, intercambiaron anillos y se besaron de nuevo. Mirumy al lado de Tezuka estaba que se moría de risa, el sacerdote parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción ante tanto amor demostrado por Syusuke y Kumiko. Tezuka sólo la observaba preguntándose si estaría embarazada en realidad.

Al salir de la iglesia, tiraron arroz al cielo y entraron en el auto para ir a la fiesta que sería en la casa de Kumiko. En el lugar había varias fuentes, árboles frondosos, cuidados senderos, y flores de colores. Cuando los muchachos llegaron, todos sus amigos ya estaban allí, Syusuke no había parado de besarla en el auto pero ella lo detuvo al darse cuenta de lo desordenada que estaba quedando.

- Esperemos a la noche, querido – dijo con picardía la morena.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo un suspiro.

"Pronto, pronto van a llegar los novios" pensó Mirumy con impaciencia, el embarazo la tenía harta. Tenía nauseas la mayor parte del tiempo, debía orinar mucho y tenía que dormir en demasía. Tezuka, claro, no se había dado cuenta de esto porque la chica había sabido ocultarlo muy bien.

- Querida… - comenzó el chico de lentes.

- Shh, por favor, Kuni-kun…¡ahí vienen los novios! – dijo la chica con emoción pero al mismo tiempo evitando que el muchacho le dijera algo porque presentía sería algo malo, o…quizás no.

El muchacho suspiró con pesadumbre, le tendría que decir luego. Miró frente suyo y allí estaba el ex prodigio de la antigua Seigaku y la ex capitana de Seigaku, ambos ahora marido y mujer. El ex capitán no pudo evitar pensar hace tan solo unos meses él y Mirumy estaban como ellos, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Kumiko y Syusuke ingresaron a la pista de baile en la cual debían bailar el vals, Kumi estaba bastante nerviosa porque nunca en su vida había sido una persona muy buena para bailar. Había hablado con su novio, ahora esposo, sobre el tema y él le dijo que se dejara guiar por él, ojalá pudiera seguirle el paso al muchacho. Era tan bueno en todo…

Ok, la parte del baile no fue muy difícil, sólo porque la guiaba su amado prodigio pero cuando miró a la multitud, no pudo evitar cruzar una mirada con Ryoma y darse cuenta que el muchacho la veía con una sonrisa arrogante. La muchacha frunció el ceño y pensó que se las haría pagar cuando él tuviera que bailar.

Sakuno, al lado de Ryoma, observaba maravillada el lugar. Estaba bellamente decorado, parece que los dones de decoración de Kumiko eran bastante buenos. Habían varias mesas redondas, por no decir muchas, con mantel blanco y sobre ellas colgaban flores en una hilera. Las columnas del lugar estaban rodeadas por flores. La mesa de postres, lo más importante para Momo como todos sabemos, estaba hermosamente decorada con platos altos de plata y a la mesa la cubría pasto sintético. Momoshiro estaba cerca de la mesa, casi con baba. Quizás si se acercaba e intentaba sacar un poco de uno de los postres sin que nadie lo notara. Se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa hasta que sintió un tirón de oreja.

- ¡Momo! ¡Eso es para después de la cena! – le regañó Ann.

- Lo siento, pero, pero, pero…tengo hambre – dijo con pequeñas cascaditas en los ojos.

- No, no y no, vas a esperar – lo alejó de la mesa de postres diciendo murmurando cosas como "los niños, comida y no pueden esperar".

Cuando el vals hubo terminado y muchas parejas se hubieron unido a la pista, Kumiko subió al escenario emocionada.

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por venir! – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Sé que esperan que ArwenS cante hoy, y lo hará, pero primero yo y mi esposo cantaremos una. Esperamos les guste – dijo llamando a Syusuke con la mano.

El muchacho subió al escenario con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música Kumiko y Syusuke se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos, cantándose el uno al otro.

**Kumiko**

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you._

**Syusuke**

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start._

Eiji abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sabía que Syusuke podía cantar bien, no parecía que tuviera buena voz, pero se equivocó. Comenzó a saltar al lado de Naomi con emoción por el buen dúo. Mirumy observaba todo con una sonrisa de diversión.

**Kumiko y Syusuke**

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin__g_

_Love is a ri__ver I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

En el momento del coro, ¿quién no aplaudiría por estos dos maestros del canto? Bueno, exagero un poco, por dos esposos buenos para el canto. Varias manos se unieron y separaron en el momento del coro, siguiendo el ritmo y la felicidad de la muchacha al estar cumpliendo su sueño.

**Kumiko**

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

**Syusuke**

_Never dreaming our dreams would come true_

**Syusuke y Kumiko**

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you._

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Ambos muchachos se separaron y cantaron ahora al público.

**Syusuke y Kumiko**

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_I need love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart._

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep going on_

**Kumiko**

_Starting out on a journey_

**Syusuke y Kumiko**

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Mientras seguía sonando la música ambos muchachos no soportaron resistir el deseo y se besaron. Se besaron como si no se hubieran visto en años, o sea, con pasión.

- ¡Consíganse una habitación! - gritó alguien en la multitud. Ambos se separaron ante lo dicho y rieron nerviosamente.

Pronto subió Mirumy al escenario y Syusuke bajo.

- Es hora de ponerle más aire de fiesta a esto – casi gritó por el micrófono. La multitud ante las palabras elevó las manos y gritó. Kumiko sonrió preparándose para una fiesta bastante movida.

En otro lado del salón Ryoma y Sakuno bailaban por petición de la castaña. ¿Ustedes se imaginan al príncipe Ryoma bailando por gusto?

…

No, claro que no. Sólo lo hacía porque su querida Sakuno se lo había pedido.

- ¡Ryoma! ¿Hacemos una competencia de quién come más postres? – preguntó Momo llegando al lugar. ¿Competencia? ¿posibilidad de ganarle a Momo? Por supuesto.

- Bueno, pero espera unos minutos que tengo que hacer algo – dijo tomando a Sakuno de la mano y llevándosela al jardín.

Cuando estuvieron apartados y Ryoma se fijó si nadie los veía, volteó a Sakuno y la besó con pasión, casi con desesperación.

- Ryoma, Ryoma…para. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que…te ves tan…que me dan ganas de…

Ante lo dicho por el muchacho, Sakuno enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y bajó la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que hablase así. ¿Se debía a los tragos que había tomado en la competencia con Eiji?

- Ryoma…¿estás ebrio?

- No, estoy bien. Sakuno, si no fuera porque nuestros amigos están esperándonos, nos quedaríamos en la habitación del hotel toda la noche – dijo pícaramente observando detalladamente a su novia quien se sonrojó por el comentario.

- Echizen, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Me tiene harta esa cara de me odio – dijo enojada la morena mientras a su lado la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza.

- Mhmm – bien, Ryoma no se odiaba, pero si estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no podía aguantar? Era un hombre hecho y derecho…

"_Pero eres hijo de Nanjirouh Echizen…_" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, una vocecita parecida a la de Ryoga.

Suspiró y fue en busca de Sakuno que estaba con Ann y Momoshiro. La muchacha había aceptado ser amiga de él y nada más. Todavía amaba a Kamio.

Kumiko buscaba entre la multitud a su médico y suegro. Al fin lo encontró apoyado en un árbol fuera de la carpa en el jardín. Se acercó a él y le sonrío.

- Fuji-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

- No sé si sea correcto estar aquí, vi varias veces a lo lejos a Megumi y me alejé rápidamente – Megumi es la madre de Syusuke.

- Pero, ¿usted cree que lo reconocerá?

- Sí, esa mujer puede reconocer a cualquiera aunque estuviera disfrazado de babosa carnívora.

La muchacha río ante el comentario y sugirió que era tiempo que Syusuke conociera a su padre que lo había abandonado cuando era pequeño.

- No, aún es muy pronto.

- Siempre va a ser muy pronto, Fuji-san.

- ¡Kumiko! – llamó a lo lejos una voz, la voz de su esposo.

- Ese es él, debe decirle.

- Si tú lo crees conveniente.

- Le aseguro que saldrá bien, quizás no al principio pero luego de un tiempo todo estará mejor.

- ¡Kumiko!

- ¡Aquí estoy, cariño!

Se escucharon pasos corriendo por el sendero gravillado y apareció la conocida figura del tenista.

- Kumiko, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba conversando.

- Oh, lo siento, disculpe, no lo vi. Soy Syusuke Fuji. Debe ser pariente de mi esposa – dijo el muchacho con su típica sonrisa.

- No, no soy pariente de ella. Soy su ginecólogo. Pero, también soy tu padre…

**ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

"Segundo mes de embarazo", 24º capitulo

- Kumiko, en serio no puedo creer que se haya dignado a aparecer ahora. ¿Qué quiere? – dijo con enfado.

La muchacha empezó a sangrar, no sabía a qué se debía el cambio, pero le dolía, sentía como si algo dentro suyo se estuviera desprendiendo.

- Nao-chan, ¿para quién es esa ropa de bebé que están en nuestro clóset? ¿Acaso estás embarazada? – preguntó el pelirrojo con miedo.

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews ahora. Nos leemos apenas termine el siguiente capítulo.

_Contestación de reviews:_

**Aifonsy:** espero que te agrade el nuevo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo.

**SofiixBadgirl:** Gracias, me gusta que a las personas les guste lo que escribo. Los personajes nuevos son creados por mí, inclusive…yo soy Kumiko y Naomi y Mirumy son otras dos amigas. Estoy intentando buscar colocar más Ryosaku que es la pareja principal, pero no se me ocurren ideas. Estoy intentando inspirarme. Y sí, soy de Chile…vivo en Santiago pero nací en Valdivia. Nos leemos.

**Tsuki-chan:** no te preocupes por no haber comentado el capítulo ante anterior, al menos comentaste el anterior jaja. La boda de Eiji y Naomi no creo que se efectúe, ha dado un gran paso al pedirle que se vaya a vivir con ella pero todavía no llega al punto de pedirle que se casen. Quizás más adelante.

Bueno, ha pasado un año desde que diste la PSU, ¿cómo te fue?

**Mirandaw12:** ¿Qué nuevo manga me hablas? ¿Un nuevo manga de PoT?

**RelativaMariposa:** esta no fue una tan rápida actualización jaja, lo siento mucho. Ojalá te haya gustado.

_Bibliófila_

_Member of Simple Plan Invasion Crew_

_Traductora oficial de _


End file.
